Secrets
by SilverDragon88
Summary: Living in the Vampire Realm with mate Severus,Ron has to now deal with his vampire/werewolf hybrid status.With the threat of a war on the horizon life has just become more difficult than before.Summary sucks but read the story!Please!R/S pairing
1. Hidden Secrets

Chapter One

The pain was unbearable, like a thousand tiny knives stabbing at his throat. Severus Snape lay on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, waiting for the moment he knew it would be safe to move. He had to wait for the right moment so he wouldn't do damage to himself. The blood was pooling around his head and he knew if he left it too long he would be too weak to help Potter in his quest to destroy the Dark Lord.

Another thing he worried about, did Potter believe the memories he had given him? What did he think of the secret that Severus had revealed? Would he return to kill Severus, believing him to be a threat. Severus had no answers to these questions, answers that he desperately needed. Severus despised the fact that he was out-casted for doing something an old dying friend had asked of him and it tore him apart that because of it he would forever be away from his love. He had prayed that his love would give him a chance to prove that taking a chance with him would be worth while. But all hope was dashed when Albus asked him the big important question. Will you kill me? Severus had been torn, his mentor, a man he thought of as a father had asked him to kill him. What could he say, he had pleaded with Albus to not put this weight on his shoulders but Severus finally agreed, feeling his heart shred into ribbons.

Severus shook his head to rid the horrific thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on past mistakes, now was the time for action. He picked himself up off the floor slowly, knowing that if he moved to fast he would pass out from the blood loss. He braced himself against the wall, impatiently waiting for the white dots to fade from his sight. He hated being so weak, barely able to move, he had never felt so horrible in his life, or 'un-life' as some would call it. Severus smirked at that thought, some people were so idiotic it was laughable. Chuckling softly to himself he slowly moved to the stairs leading to the entrance of the Whomping Willow. As he stood outside the historic tree, he thought of his love. The separation was slowly eating away at him, he knew he would not last longer without contact but he also knew that contact with his love was next to impossible. He groaned as pain shot through his neck, he needed to replace the blood he had lost before he went into battle.

He slowly walked toward the castle, sniffing the air for enemies. He caught the scent of one of his fellow Death Eaters inside the castle and smiled, the thought of draining the man dry pleasing him greatly, serves the bastard right. Walking in the shadows Severus cast a quick glamour on himself to make himself look like a student. Looking around, he adjusted his Gryffindor uniform with a scowl, he couldn't risk drawing attention to himself by wearing a Slytherin uniform, so he knew he had no choice. When he was sure that the enemy was no where near, he made a dash for the Entrance door, quickly and quietly he slipped inside. The sight that greeted him was enough to make his already cold blood freeze. The walls were falling apart, rubble scattered on the floor, doors ripped from their hinges and blood covering the floor.

Grimacing at the screams that greeted his ears Severus quickly dashed to the staircase, knowing instinctively that Potter was in Dumbledore's office where the only known pensieve was. But he stopped short at a sudden stench that curled his toes, Crabbe and Goyle Sn were nearby. Following the scent he was shocked to find Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood fighting for their lives against the mad Death Eaters. Thankful that his glamour was in place he snuck up to his ex-comrades from behind and quickly stunned them both, relieved to watch them both fall. Standing straight he looked at Longbottom and Lovegood, grateful to find them both with few injuries. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he brushed off his robes and nodded to them both before walking away.

As he was running up the stair he heard the footsteps behind him, he quickly turned, drawing his wand on his would be attacker, only to find Longbottom and Lovegood staring at him in fright.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in Gryffindor Tower before," Longbottom asked.

Severus, unsure how to reply, stuttered for a moment before scowling.

"It doesn't matter who I am, you should just be grateful that I was in the right place at the right time."

With that he ran up the stairs ignoring the footsteps that signaled that they had both followed him again. Grumbling under his breath he kept running, turning a corner sharply unaware that he was about to collide with someone. The moment afterwards he found himself lying on the ground covered by one Hermione Granger. The loss of concentration caused him to lose the hold on the glamour, instantly Granger gasped as she seen who it was she bumped into. She stood quickly, drawing her wand and pointing it at him.

"How? We saw you die, how are you here? Your dead!" she yelled.

Severus grimaced as he stood, feeling the pain return to his neck, he had forgotten to feed again. Something he needed to rectify and quickly, Granger had a gash on her forehead and the smell of her blood was making him hungry.

"Ms. Granger I would appreciate it if you didn't shout, I've enough pain to deal with at the moment," Severus replied as he watched a drop of blood trickle down her face dripping gently off her chin, he licked his lips unconsciously.

At that moment Ron Weasley came running around the corner. "Hermione slow..." He stopped suddenly when he seen who was with her, his wand pointed at Snape instantly.

"Someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Neville said suddenly.

"Nev, Professor Snape here was killed by Voldemorts snake Nagini, we saw it. But yet he's standing right here in front of us as fresh as a daisy," Ron told Neville.

Luna looked around suddenly.

"Not meaning to cut the conversation short but we've got company," she said.

Severus turned and sniffed the air.

"It seems Ms. Lovegood is correct. If we don't leave then we'll have to fight off at least five Death Eaters," he told them.

Ron snatched Severus' wand while his back was turned. With a smug smile he pointed both wands at him.

"Start walking murderer."

Severus was startled by the tone of his loves voice. He turned quickly and looked at him, seeing the hatred in Ron's eyes his hopes of reaching the boys heart were shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. He never felt so heartbroken before, he had known that Ron hated him with a passion, but to actually see it in his eyes, Severus gave up the hope he held in his heart. There was no point in trying to convince him, at this point in time, Severus knew that Ron would not be caught dead with 'the greasy git' as his love.

Crestfallen and without hope, Severus walked as his love had order, recalling the day he had realised that his hatred for the handsome red head had turned to love.

**(Flashback)**

_Severus sat at the head table with his colleagues, talking quietly with Sprout, his latest potion had exploded for some unknown reason and he was in need of new supplies, something only Sprout could provide, he was finally getting down to what he needed when he heard the argument, his head snapped up when he at raised voices, just to see Weasley and Draco argue for some unknown reason. He sighed quietly and stood, making his way around the table, he went in the direction of the argument along with McGonagall who marched towards Weasley with a deep scowl on her face. Severus smirked, that woman's scowl was almost as good as his own and it made the smartest Gryffindor re-think their actions. He almost pitied Weasley, almost but not quite, the boy deserved whatever she threw at him. _

_Putting his favorite, your in big trouble, expression on his face he stopped in front of Draco, facing Weasley and froze. The boy's eyes were glittering with unshed tears, at that moment Severus knew that Draco had gone too far in this argument, Weasley never cried, not even when his little sister was taken to the Chamber of Secrets by mad Tom Riddle, or the projected sixteen year old version of him anyway. He swung around and sneered at Draco, letting the boy know that he was not pleased with his actions. Grabbing Draco by the arm, he turned towards the door but not before looking at Weasley once more, the boy looked like his heart had been ripped out, and for an instant, Severus' heart cried out to comfort the boy. Shaking such stupid notions from his mind he dragged Draco down to his office. _

_"I will say this once, and only once Draconus Malfoy. You better have a good reason as to why you had that boy reduced to tears!" he said as he slammed the door closed, giving them a small amount of privacy. _

_Draco huffed and crossed his arms, keeping silent. Severus knew he hated hearing his full given name, but Draco knew by now that it was only used in serious matters, such as this one. Severus was prepared to wait, rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the tension he sat at his desk making himself comfortable. _

_After finally getting the issue sorted and arranging for Draco to make a full apology to Weasley, Severus sat in his private quarters with a glass of thick red liquid, from a far it would be mistaken for red wine, but up close you would instantly know what it was. Letting his eyes drift closed, Severus allowed his mind to go over the details of the argument. What Draco had said to Weasley had been cruel and un-called for. So along with two weeks of detention with him, Draco will have to publicly apology to Weasley in their next Potions class where Severus can witness the event. Severus thought of the look that had haunted Weasley's eyes, a look of horror and disgust. He had never seen such a look cross any of the Weasley's faces before and he knew that it wasn't over, both himself and McGonagall had agreed that both Draco and Weasley would be watched at all times, hopefully preventing an attack. _

_Thinking of the tears that had been wanting to fall from Weasleys eyes Severus shudder after a sudden urge to go and comfort the boy. It was idiotic, why would he Severus Snape, the greasy git, want to comfort one of his most hated students? When no answer came to his mind Severus gave up trying to understand it and went to bed. _

_Hours later, inside the bedroom of Hogwarts most hated Potions Professor, said Professor was suffering by what seemed like a nightmare. Some would say such an occurrence was normal, after all the man was a spy, and Death Eater, who knows what kind of horrors the man has seen. _

_Bolting up in the bed Severus blinked trying to clear his mind, never had he had such a dream, and for a moment he felt deeply confused. A moment later he let out a howl of frustration, no this could not be happening to him. Severus looked around trying to get his thoughts together. _

_He had found his mate, granted it was later than normal but an exception could be made. He shuddered, why oh why would the gods do this to him? Hasn't he got enough shit on his shoulders? Not only that but WEASLEY? Merlin's balls what had he done to anger them so? _

_Severus sighed, it was useless trying to ignore it, the more he thought of the fiery red head the more his heart swelled with joy and love. Just what he needed, falling in love with a teenager, a teenager who had his sights set on one bushy haired witch called Granger. It was going to be torture seeing him everyday and not being able to touch him. Maybe he'll go out of his mind before he has a chance to do anything rash like throw himself at the boy. _

_Lying back down he admitted to himself that there was nothing he could do to change it, the gods had decided, and no one but no one went against the gods. Thinking of the last person, so to speak, that had done just that had Severus shuddering uncontrollably._

_Accepting his fate he smiled into the darkness and silently thanked the gods for their gift, the chance to be happy after a long miserable life. _

**(End Flashback)**

Severus had known at the time that it would be difficult to convince the angry teen that they were destined to be together but he had never thought that it would ruin his life as it has.

Walking into an empty out of the way classroom at wand point, he turned and sneered at the students.

"We are wasting precious time, I must find Mr. Potter, so why don't you just tell me where he is and I'll be on my way."

Ron pointed Severus' wand at him. "Not so fast, I'm not letting you any where near Harry."

Hermione watched them with a frown on her face. "How did you survive those bites? You died after you gave Harry the memories, so how did you survive?"

Severus sneered, thinking that it wouldn't take her long to figure out what was right in front of her, she was after all, a nosy little know-it-all.

"I wasn't dead, so to speak, I was resting, allowing myself to heal," he growled with a smirk, she had no idea.

Hermione stared at him, she knew he was dead, he hadn't been breathing and he hadn't responded when Harry had shook him. Yet, she just couldn't figure out how he was here, right now. A mystery that she would soon uncover, or her name was not Hermione Jane Granger


	2. Revealing Secrets

**A/N:**

Hey gang, this is the second chapter of my very first fanfic! I'm so excited!!

Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll try to update as quickly as possible.

READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!

_Italic is everyone's thoughts, dreams and memories.  
_  
**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Harry Potter! I wish I did, cos he's a hunk ;) but unfortunately I do not. (wails) It all belongs to J.K Rowling!!

_Stuck inside an empty classroom, with SNAPE! And it wasn't even necessary! It wasn't like he was teaching them after all, who would want to be taught by a murderer?  
_  
Ron Weasley stared at the bane of his existence. _The greasy bastard! Who did he think he was, waltzing in here looking for Harry like he had every right. Specially after dying! _That part was what confused Ron, and he knew from the strained look on Hermione's face that it had her baffled as-well. Ron, Harry and Hermione had witnessed Snape dying, it had been gross and deeply horrific. _Yet here the git is, making our lives miserable, even though he's supposed to be dead!  
_  
Ron watched Snape for a moment and noticed something equaling as disturbing as his death. He was staring at that cut on her head, and licking his lips! That's just gross!

Ron's eyes snapped wide. He quickly thought back to the books he had read when he was younger, and immediately wished he had them with him, it was crucial that he got the signs correct.

Closing his eyes he tried to remember all he had read about vampires and their habits. It had been an odd pleasure of his years ago, it was his obsession of sorts. Always been fascinated with the blood suckers. But now, when he really needed the information, his mind goes blank! Letting out a frustrated howl he storms to the door.

"Make sure he doesn't leave, and don't let him near you until I figure this out. I wont be long."

With that he stormed out of the room.

Hermione stared after her ''boyfriend'. She laughs in her mind, it was going to take some time to get used to that! Her and Ron a couple!

"Well, well, well. It seems the young Mr. Weasley has abandoned you," Severus drawled.

"No he has not! You heard him, he's coming back, he's just got something to do," Hermione told him through gritted teeth.

Severus smirks and looks out the window, it seemed things have calmed down outside. The Death Eaters, obeying an order, had retreated into the forest. Severus silently murmured a spell that would allow him to track his love, wanting to make sure he wasn't heading straight into danger.

He stared at the window as a faded image of Ron walking through the corridors appeared. _Where are you going, my love?_ Severus wondered as he watched Ron slip in and out of the shadows, constantly checking behind him. _Be careful love.  
_  
Hermione watched Professor Snape as she thought of a good explanation as to why he was alive, but her mind was empty. She silently groaned, her mind would fail when she really needed it. Sometimes she thought that being smart was useless, being smart didn't save your life when in danger. Or put food on the table. She sometimes envied Harry's bravery and guts. She just wished that she could somehow be like him without changing herself to much.

Ron silently slipped into the library and headed to the back where he would spend all of his time while research with Harry and Hermione. Laughing quietly he remembered all those times he had told them he'd seen a book that might help them. All the while filling his brain with his obsession. It was pitch black in the room and he barely made it without killing himself.

Casting Lumos, he skimmed the shelves looking for the right book. The Lives and Behaviour of Vampires. Grabbing the book down from the shelf he quietly set it down on a near by table and started looking for the right page. It had taken him two whole weeks to finish reading the book, because of course the author would have to drabble on for 842 pages. Most of it was useless bullshit, the author harping on about why he thought vampires acted the way they did. _As if anyone cares what that prick thinks, _he thought to himself.

It took him ten minutes to find the right page, the light was bad and his eyes hurt from straining them. His head snapped up when he heard the footsteps. _Shit, that is not good, that is so not good. _He grabbed the book and shrunk it so it would fit in his pocket._ Harry I really wish I had your cloak, it would come in handy right about now, he whined to himself. _

"Nox."

Delved into darkness Ron listened carefully, trying to pin point the exact location of the footsteps. Being as careful as possible, he inched his way towards the door, pinned against the bookcases so his didn't trip over a chair or table.

When he was sure that it was safe, he put a feather light charm on himself and sprinted through the door, literally running on thin air to mask his footsteps.

His breathing was fast and ragged by the time he got back to the classroom his friends were in. Stumbling into the room, he quickly closed the door and leaned against it.

"Ron!" His three friends gasped.

"Good god Weasley, what have you gone and done now?"

Casting a dark glare in Snape's direction, Ron pulled the book out of his pocket, re-sized it and flipped to the page he had been reading.

After five minute of ignoring Snape's jibes and his friends questions, Ron finally closed the book and let his head fall back against the door with a loud 'thump'.

Hermione waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello, earth to Ron? Is there anyone in there, or has your pea sized brain decided to go on holiday?"

"Very funny 'Mione. I'll have you know, I was busy researching and dodging Death Eaters while you were safe and sound in here," Ron told her, sliding to the ground.

Hermione frowns and crosses her arms. "No one told you to leave this room Ronald!"

The only answer she got was a grunt. Ron pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in them.

"Just out of curiosity, what were you researching Weasley? I never thought you would ever enter the library willingly," Snape sneered.

Ron smirked but didn't answer. Standing, he grabbed hold of Hermiones arm and pulled her to the other side of the room, away from Snape.

"Listen, I think of found out how Snape survived that attack. But I don't know if its a good thing or not," he told Hermione.

Hermione crosses her arms and looks at him with a frown. "Ok, so what did you come up with?"

Ron walked back to the door and picked up the book. Returning to Hermione he cast a quick glance at Snape before showing it to her. "This, I used to read stuff like this when I was little. As you can see, it's a book on vampires. I was looking at Snape earlier and I noticed he was practically drooling over the cut on your head, that and licking his lips. So it got me thinking, one of the only creatures that I know about could survive such venomous bites were, vampires, along with dragons and elves." He told her in a hushed voice.

Hermione stared at him, a grin on her face, trying desperately not to laugh. "Ron that's absurd, Dumbledore would never allow a vampire to teach at his school. There are tests to know and he would never allow it."

Ron looked at her shocked, his eyes wide and jaw hanging open. He had actually done something good, actually figured something out, that Hermione couldn't and she was laughing at him. _How dare she! He risked his life to get that information and she actually had the gall to laugh.  
_  
"I'm telling you Hermione, whether you want to believe me or not, Snape is a VAMPIRE," he explained, his voice rising a notch.

At the other end of the room, Severus was listening intently to their hushed conversation with a small smile on his face. Upon hearing Ron's rising voice, Severus turned to face them and began to clap.

Ron and Hermione turned at the sound of applause, each staring at Snape as if he'd lost his mind.

"Very good Mr. Weasley, for the first time in your miserable life you've managed to figure something out before the insufferable know-it-all. I must say, I'm very surprised you didn't figure it out Ms. Granger. Albus, myself and the rest of the staff were sure that you would figure it out when the rumours were floating around," he sneered at them, grinning widely, flash his fangs.

Ron stared at him, his face not showing any sign of shock. He had after all, known. Pushing Hermione behind him, he nodded to Neville and Luna who had been talking quietly at the door, and raised his wand. "There is one thing that I can't figure out. Every book I've ever read about vampires have clearly stated how attractive vampires are, it was said that they used their looks to lure their victims to them. And yet, your the most unattractive man I've ever met."

At this Severus lunged, grabbing Ron by the throat, and sneered. "That's what magic is for Mr. Weasley."

With that he accesses his vampiric powers and allows his real appearance to show. His hair growing past his shoulders, losing the greasy look for a silky shine. His nose appears to shrink, once a big hooked mess, now a modern-ed size button nose. His face loses the wrinkles and yellowish tinge, the results left him with a smooth, pale face with high cheek bones.

Ron stood shocked, staring at the man that was his ex-potions teacher._ He looked completely different! His greasy hair, his crooked teeth and his big hooked nose was gone! Merlin's balls he's gorgeous, _Ron thought, _wait a minute, what? NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Snape isn't gorgeous, he's SNAPE!  
_  
Ron blushed, ashamed that such a thought had entered his head.

_My god, he's beautiful when he blushes, despite the fact that the colour clashes with his hair, _Severus thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile Neville and Luna looked on with shocked looks on their faces, who would have thought that Snape really was a vampire?

Even Neville had thought that rumour was ridiculous, Snape had been seen outside, in the sunlight. It seemed Snape was more powerful than any of the students thought. Neville shuddered at the thought and shrunk into a corner, he didn't want Snape taking a nip out of his neck.

Hermione sat on the floor, reading the book Ron had brought from the library, trying to find out why she hadn't noticed before Ron. Most of the books context was standard vampire information. Quickly flipping to the page Ron had been on, she found some information about vampires, that even she didn't know, like that fact that all vampires grew up learning how to make potions. Hoping that one day a potion would be made to curb the blood lust that consumed them. Reading on she became to engrossed in her research that she wasn't paying attention to the talking that was going around her.

When everybody finally believed that Snape ment them no harm, which included a wizard oath, something that Severus was able to do considering he is just a half-blood, they finally left the room in search of Harry.

Severus was quite shocked to find that very little time had past since he entered the castle, what had felt like hours on end was actually just a little over an hour.

All the magic in the air must have something to do with it. Severus had thought it best for them to split up, so Neville and Luna went in search of a teacher while Severus had followed Ron and his girlfriend in search of Harry.

They met a couple of Death Eaters on their way, whom they quickly dis-batched of, and Severus was finally able to feed like he had planned to when he first got to the castle. Hermione turned her back in disgust, while Ron found himself unable to look away, his gaze locked with Snapes as he fed. While staring at Severus, his body heat seemed to drop from his head to his groin. Blushing madly he put it down to the adrenaline flowing through his veins.

But Severus knew different, as soon as he caught the smell of his loves arousal, he dropped the body, and slowly licked his lips all the while staring at Ron. He grinned widely when Ron's heart rate got faster, and the smell got stronger.

_Maybe it wont be as hard as I thought, maybe I will be able to convince him, after all I don't look as I used to, I looked like that for so long that I had actually forgotten that it was a glamour. Maybe the gods really do know what they are doing,_ Severus thought to himself, all the while his heart began to swell once more, with hope. Hope that his love would be his in every sense of the word, and soon.

With a smug smile he turned sharply, his long black cloak, billowing around him. Ron snapped out of the daze he had been in to find Hermione glancing between him and Snape with a frown on her face.

Ron ducks his head, trying desperately to hide his red face, but failing miserably. Hermione scowls knowing instantly that something isn't right.

"Are you two imbeciles going to stand there all day, or are you going to help me find Potter?" Severus called out to them.

Ron and Hermione quickly followed him, not wanting to see his temper now that his secret was out.

**A/N:**

That's that one finished, yay! Hope you like the story so far.  
I wanted to introduce the attraction between Severus and Ron early in the story so I'll be able to concentrate on heating things up in later chapters.  
Remember it's rated M for later chapters.

Another thing, i will be going through small amounts of the battle through Sev and Ron's view, which mean i wont be writing about the battle in the forest between Harry and Voldemort, but i will hopefully be writing about the end of the battle.

A sexy Snape, who would have thought it :D


	3. Hidden Desires

**A/N:**

Ok, here goes the third chapter, I've been really bored later, so I might as well update.

**Disclaimer:**

As I have said before I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling has that pleasure.

**A/N:**

Another thing I wanted to mention, as far as I'm concerned, Fred, Tonks and Remus never died, as-well as Snape, obviously.

I love these characters too much to kill them off, if you want to hate me then hate me, but I'm sure there are people out there that will understand my reasons.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As they walked through the corridors of the great Hogwarts castle, Ron thought of all the casualties so far. Tonks and Remus were both currently in comas, hit with powerful curses, yet it was a miracle they were not dead. Fred was also suffering from serious injuries. When Ron had seen him get hit, he had been sure that he was dead, yet to his amazement he's not. Moody however was another story, that mad man had been killed before the war really started much to Ron's surprise. Ron had always imagined that Mad-Eye Moody would be one of many survivors. Brave, arrogant soldier that he was, no one expected him to go the way he did.

Severus however was thinking of Harry. The memories he had given him had shown Harry all of the information concerning one of two Horcruxes remaining. Severus knew that Potter had gone off on his own, walking right into the serpents lair. It will kill his friends when they find out, the saviour of the wizarding world had walked to his death, willingly. It was the only way for Voldemort to be destroyed. Casting a Tempus charm he realised that they were out of time, the Dark Lord had given Potter an hour to reveal himself, it was well past that time. Glancing back at Ron he felt his heart cry for the boy, because soon his heart would be broken.

Suddenly Voldemorts voice was heard thundering through the castle announcing Harry Potters death. Ron and Hermione instantly began running for the Entrance Hall.

Severus however, did not follow them, he quickly smashed a near by window and climbed out. Scaling the walls he pulled himself onto the roof and looked down. _Gods help us, the world is doomed_, he thought, as he watched Voldemort and his followers walk from the forest. He was shocked to see Hagrid with them, the gentle half giant carrying something in his arms. His heartbroken sobs clearly heard by Severus. Grabbing hold of the gargoyle statue beside him, Severus leaned forward to get a clear view of the grounds keepers baggage. His heart froze inside his chest, there, lying in the arms of the half giant, was Harry Potters dead body.

A scream could be heard coming from the crowd facing Voldemort. McGonagall's screaming signaled the truth, Harry Potter was indeed, dead. More screams joined hers, Severus recognizing Hermione, Ginny and Ron. His heart longed to go to his love, to try and repair the damage that has been caused, but Severus knew that if he revealed himself now, there would be big trouble.

Watching the scene unfold below him, Severus stood and hid behind a statue before sending deep red sparks off to his east, praying to the gods that they would reach his brethren in time.

Ron and Hermione stood clutching each other at the sight of the friends lifeless body. _No! This can't be happening, he cant be dead, this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to marry my sister, and... and become an Auror with me and laugh at my sad attempt of a relationship, _Ron thought as he clutched his crying girlfriend. Turning his head, he looked at his baby sister. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears streaking her cheeks. He wanted to tell her that it would be alright, but he didn't believe that, so he kept silent.

What happened next shocked everyone, Neville Longbottom charged at Voldemort. The events that followed it were all a blur. Roaring and screaming, people charged into battle, Ron pulled himself out of his daze and joined in, hell bent on getting revenge for Harry.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Severus watched from his perch on the roof, as the battle unfolded. The giants attacked the walls of Hogwarts, trying to destroy the castle. Severus held on as the castle shook under the force, before diving into the lake to avoid being crushed.

Swimming back to the surface, he noticed a large black cloud heading in his direction and smiled. _The calvary has arrived_. It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice the cloud, gasps could be heard through the screams of battle. Severus watched as the cloud settled directly over Hogwarts and he ran, jumping into the air and gathering his strength to fly to the roof. Flying had never been an important thing for him to learn, so it took more strength from him than it would have if he'd learned it at an early age. Landing on the roof he raised his voice and directed it to the crowd.

"Harry Potter died in order to make this world safe for you and your children, let us make sure he did not die in vain!"

The crowd turned to look up at him and gasped. Shocked looks on most of their faces. Ron and Hermione however smiled. They had thought he had fled, not wanting to risk his life for a hopeless cause. Knowing that he had not given up gave Hermione and Ron the strength they needed to keep fighting. Hermione raised her arm in the air, "FOR HARRY!"

The crowd cheered, and continued fighting, fighting not only for their lives and their world, but fighting for the young boy that lost his life in order to save theirs.

Severus smiled as he watched the brave people of this world seek vengeance for young Harry's life. Taking out his wand he ran and jumped off the roof, landing swiftly beside Hermione and Ron. To their surprise the 'cloud' followed him, revealing hundreds of vampires all dressed in black leather clothes.

"We fight for these people, we fight for this world. WE FIGHT FOR HARRY POTTER!" Severus called out.

The vampires instantly separated, each diving on the nearest Death Eater, savagely biting and clawing at the offensive beings.

Not too far from the spot they fought in, Harry Potter watched his friends underneath his invisibility cloak. When he had seen the memories Snape gave him, he had truly doubted the vampires loyalty, but now he knew, Severus Snape was a good man. He was fighting the good fight. Also knowing that his friends were risking their lives to avenge his gave him the strength and courage he needed to complete his task. With another glance to his friends, Harry quickly ran into the castle after Voldemort, knowing now was the time to finish this once and for all.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile, Severus had noticed that the Death Eaters were trying to follow their master. Several of them had already managed to get into the castle. He looked around and noticed Ron and Hermione were no where to be found. Calling for his warriors he turned sharply marching into the castle, hex, cursing and breaking the necks of the Death Eaters that got in his way. His Mate was inside that castle and no one but no one was going to keep him from joining him.

Inside Ron and Neville were currently trying to fend off Fenrir Greyback. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were duelling Bellatrix LeStrange.Harry was weaving through the battle unseen, trying to get to Voldemort, who was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all at once.

Severus froze when he seen Ron, all he could do was stare as Neville was thrown across the room, and Fenrir savagely bit Ron's shoulder.

He ran, his screams matching his Mate's. The vampires around him instantly knew what was wrong and ran to Ron's defence. But Severus got there first, safely getting Ron away from Greyback, Severus grabbed the werewolves shoulders and head butted him, before grabbing his head and twisting, with a savage growl he ripped the head from the body. Smirking as the headless body dropped to the ground. As his comrades tended to Ron, Severus dropped the head of Fenrir Greyback and watched it roll, coming to a stop at Voldemorts feet.

Beside Severus, Molly Weasley was fighting Bellatrix to save her children. Stopping only to make sure Ron was in good hands. Severus stared in stunned silence as the fiery haired woman that bore and raised his Mate fought with such elegant grace, her wand twirling and slashing through the air, until finally she got the better of Bellatrix and ended the mad witch's life.

What happened next shocked everyone, including Voldemort. Harry Potter revealed himself, his wand raised and pointed at Voldemort. Instantly cheers went up in the room. But were stifled at once. Everyone afraid, silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

Severus rushed to Ron's side, cradling the unconscious boy in his arms, making sure not to touch his wound.Speaking to him softly, with soothing words. "It's going to be alright my love, just you wait and see."

On the other side of the room, Hermione stared at him in shock. _Why is he holding MY BOYFRIEND? _she asked herself, but she received no answer.

Harry and Voldemort taunted each other before finally throwing their chosen curse. Voldemort using the Killing Curse, while Harry used Expelliarmus.

Severus watched as the Elder Wand flew from Voldemorts hand, both spells engulfing him, killing him, while Harry snatched the Elder Wand from the air.

It was finally over, Voldemort was gone.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hours later, Harry, Hermione, Severus and some of the Weasley family crowded around Ron, Fred, Tonks and Remus' hospital beds, waiting on the dreaded news. The infirmary was packed, beds full, people scattered all over the floor. Madam Pomfrey along with three other medi-witch's, was bustling around, trying to tend to the severly wounded.

Hermione held onto Ron's hand, praying for him to wake up, all the while staring at Severus with a frown creasing her brow.

Severus stood, offering his chair to Molly before moving to where is comrades where sitting, many whom were bandaged in various places. Fortunetly none of his people had lost their lives. For which he was deeply grateful, he had known most of them his entire life, and it would have hurt him greatly if any one of them had died. After quietly talking to them he walked out of the infirmary, needing time to figure out how he was going to go on with his life.

Walking to the Entrance door he looked out at the night sky and sat on the steps. Harry soon joined him.

"I saw you with Ron after he got bitten. You love him don't you?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled, watching the blinking stars. "Yes, I do. Entirely against my will of course."

"Oh, of course. After all Severus Snape, the resident greasy git/vampire doesn't have a heart," Harry replied with a chuckle.

Severus smirked. "You do realise he can never know, don't you? He's with Granger after all. The last thing I want is to tear him away from the woman he loves, and therefore making him miserable."

Harry stared at him, his eyes wide. "Are you kidding me?" he asked, "He has a right to know, you never know he might take you on."

Severus laughed shaking his head lightly.

"Somehow, I doubt that. Besides, I've been thinking, there's nothing left for me here. Albus is gone, I no longer need to risk my life spying. There is nothing holding me back from getting on with my life," Severus told him.

Harry blinks back tears, shudders slightly. "You have a right to be happy just like everyone else. I may not know much about vampires but I know a thing or two about Mating, it's for life. You'll never be able to more on and find someone knew."

Severus sighs, "I know Harry, but I'm willing to live with that if Ron is happy."

"I'm not stupid Severus. I know what being away from your Mate will do to you, you'll die. And I know that if Ron found out after you died that he could have prevented it, he'd go balistic!" Harry shouted, "If you don't tell him, then I will."

Severus stood up, "You know what, fine Harry, tell him, but I'm leaving with my friends and I wont be coming back."

With that Severus walks away, leaving Harry staring after him. Sitting there thinking of all that has happened, Harry finally let his tears fall. He cried for Albus and he cried for Severus, whom after living a life of hell, could not find happiness.

Unwilling to let the man suffer, Harry makes good of his threat and walks to the imfimary to inform Ron of the things he had learned.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

His head was splitting, and his shoulder was no better. Ron opens his eyes and promptly closes them again. _Great I'm hellucinating, I miss Harry so much that I can see him sitting beside me, _he thinks to himself, _maybe if I lie here reminding myself that he's gone, I'll convince myself and stop seeing him everywhere. _

"Ron, are you awake?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron bolts up in the bed, "Harry? How?...uh...but.." His eyes roll up into his head and he falls back, out cold.

Harry chuckles lightly and calls Pomfrey over.

Fifteen minutes later Ron wakes up again, but this time Harry keeps him awake, explaining the situation to him. Ron sits, shocked unable to string a whole sentence together. What Harry has yet to tell him, is who saved him from Fenrir, and why.

"Listen, Ron, there's something else you need to know. Uh...I don't know how to tell you this. First of all, what do you remember from Fenrir's attack on you?" Harry asked.

Ron thinks for a moment. "Uh...well, not much actually. I remember him biting me, then there was someone there, who ever it was, managed to get him off me. Don't really remember anything after that, oh, I do remember Hermione holding me when I was down. I've got to tell you man, I never thought she felt that way about me, I mean, when she was holding me, I...well I don't really know how to discribe it. I just...well I felt like I belonged, I could practically feel her love pouring over me, it was incredible."

Harry stared at Ron, knowing the moment that he was talking about. The smile on his face showed that he was happy with knowing that she loved him. Harry couldn't let him continue to think like that, but if Ron was to mention it to Hermione later, things might fall apart between them. He had to take a chance, Ron deserved to know who was holding him. To know who made him feel so incredible.

"Ron...God, I'm sorry mate. It wasn't Hermione that was holding you. It was...well it was.." Harry could not finish the sentence.

"Harry, who was it? God...it..it wasn't ...you..was it?" Ron asked, a frantic look on his face.

"What? No! God Ron, no it wasn't me. Come on, you know I love your sister! No, it was..well it was...Snape," Harry said in a rush, searching Ron's face for a reaction.

Ron stares at Harry and laughs so hard that he's clutching his stomach in seconds. "Yeah right Harry, no really, who was it?" He asks after he gets his breathing under control.

Harry takes a deep breath and stares into Ron's eyes. "Ron, it was Snape."

"Harry thats not funny mate, come on who was it?" Ron asks with a frown.

Just then, Severus decided to make an appearence. After listening to the conversation, he decided it was time to let his Mate know just how he felt.

"Harry, could you give myself and Wea...Ron a moment alone, please?" He asks.

Harry looks at Severus then at Ron's confused face, shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

"What's going on? Are you two playing a practical joke? 'Cos I've got to tell you, it ain't funny anymore," Ron told Severus as he sat down.

Severus takes a deep, un-needed breath and looked Ron in the eyes. Then he begins to tell his story, beginning with that faithful day last year when Severus had recieved his dream.

When he was done, Ron sat silently staring at his hands, not saying a word.

"Ron? Say something, please?" Severus begged quietly, his voice rough with emotion.

Ron looked at him, remembering the arousal of watching him feed. Feeling ashamed of himself he blushes, ducking his head so he wont have to look at the un-shed tears in Severus' eyes.

"I...I don't...I need.." Ron never got to finish his sentence, because Severus stood abruptly and left the infimary, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Bollocks," Ron muttered to no one in particular.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Severus rushed from the infirmary, silently cursing himself for telling the boy how he felt. He had bared his heart and soul to Ron, only to be rejected. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. The practical jokes the Maurders had played on him seemed pale in comparison to how he felt right now. So ingrossed in his own humilation Severus failed to notice the glowing golden eyes that were watching him the shadows.

As he walked away, a tall golden haired man stepped from his hiding place in the shadows and watched him. _Do not fret Severus, you will get your love, after all, it was I that sent you that dream, and I am never wrong, _he thought to himself.

Turning swiftly, the man walked into the infimary and stopped at the bed which held Severus' Mate.

"Ronald Weasley?" he said

Ron jumped in the bed and looked at the strange man. Reaching for his wand, he sat up to get a better look.

"Who's asking?" Ron demanded.

The man smirked, thinking the boy had what the muggles called 'spunk'.

"My name is Barum. Before you raise that wand I must tell you that it will do you no good, I could easily disarm you," he told Ron.

Keeping his wand tightly in his hand, Ron glared at the man. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Coming in here threatening me!_

"Never heard of you, now what do you want?" he asked, scowling.

Barum laughed, _this boy deffinately has spunk, oh Severus you will have one hell of a time trying to control him, but it should be fun. _

"Of course you've never heard of me, here in your world, I am a mere myth. Nobody believes that I, or my fellow Gods, exist," he said, "As for what I want, well that is simple. I promised Severus a Mate, more specifically, I promised Severus you. I never break a promise. So if you would be as kind as to listen to what I have to say, I would be very greatful indeed."

Ron stared at the man. _A God, yeah right, what was this guy taking? And where do I go to get my hands on it? I wouldn't mind thinking I was a God for a while, it'd be fun. _Smirking to himself, Ron nodded, indicating for the man to sit down.

An hour later, Ron more shocked than before, found himself blushing furiously as Barum discribed his deepest, darkest secrets, in detail. Despite his embarassment, Ron found that Barum 'the God' had given him some things to think about. After Barum had left, Ron found himself staring into the darkness, thinking about what Severus had said to him. Ron could no longer deny being attracted to the ex-potions master. He found the man's, deep onyx eyes to be intruging. The fact that he was absolutely gorgeous was a big bonus. Smiling at the ceiling Ron drifted to sleep with Severus' smile filling his mind. Now the only thing he had to worry about was, 1. What his family would think, and 2. How was he going to tell Hermione?


	4. A New Future

**A/N:**

So far so good, but I still haven't received any reviews. :(  
This makes me very sad.  
Come on people, if you read the story, at least let me know what you think of it, even if you think it's really bad.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Severus walks to the dungeons, his black cloak billowing behind him. His mind made up on how he was going to continue his life. Thinking back to his conversation with Ron, he lets out a loud growl. _I cannot believe I actually thought he would give me a chance, _he thinks with a scowl, _so stupid, the only thing he did was rip my heart out.  
_  
Entering his quarters, he locks the doors and walks straight to his bedroom.

He was just finished packing his clothes when a knock came to the door. Dumping his bag on the sofa, with a wave of his wand he unlocked the door and watched it swing open.

Stand there, staring at him with an extremely red face was Hermione Granger.

"How dare you! How dare you try to steal my boyfriend from me! Who do you think you are? Just because you helped with the war, does not give you the right to ruin people's lives and relationships," she screamed at him, her wand raised.

Severus stood shocked, but he quickly got control of himself and lifted an eyebrow.

"I assure you, I have no idea what your talking about," he drawled, before waving a hand and smirking as her wand came to him.

"I heard what you said to him, I heard everything so don't you dare lie to me," she replied.

"Ms.Granger, that was a private conversation. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some very important things to do. I'm sure you can show yourself out," he said, "I will return your wand to you later."

"Why you lowlife, scheming, blood sucking, boyfriend stealing, BASTARD!" she screamed, then suddenly she ran at him, hitting him across the face, hard.

Severus, stood very still in shock, before grabbing her wrists and pushing her onto the couch. Before she had a chance to stand up, he pointed her own wand at her and simply said, "Petrificus Totalus."

Tossing her wand beside her froze body he continued his packing, carefully putting his potions into a box and putting cushioning charms, and non-breakable charms on them.

When he was done, he looked around and mentally double checked that he had everything. Shrinking everything but the bag that contained his clothes he put the tiny objects into his pocket before he turned to looked at Hermione.

"Goodbye Ms.Granger," he said as he lifted the last bag, walking out the door.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in the infirmary Ron was explaining everything to his family. Him being Severus' Mate and what Barum had told him. Everyone, to say the least, was shocked, but they didn't seem to mind.

Ron was surprised when his mother hugged him and told him she was so proud of him, telling him what an honour it was to be chosen to be a vampire's Mate.

Meanwhile, Harry and the rest of the vampires stood at the door watching the Weasley family congratulate Ron. Harry grinned, but it soon fell when he realised that Hermione was no where to be seen.

When the Weasley family went to get something to eat, Harry walked to his friends bed and pulled the blinds while his friend got dressed. "Ron, where's Hermione?"

"Isn't she in the Great Hall with everyone else?" Ron asked as he put on his trousers.

"No, she's not. You don't think she would go to Severus, do you?" Harry asked with a worried frown on his face.

Ron fixed the bed and stretched. "I wouldn't worry about her mate, she's been acting weird all day, she's probably just venting in the girls dorm. Hey, have you seen Severus? I mean his new look. Gorgeous ain't he?" Ron stared off into space, thinking of his Mate. He still gets shivers down his spine when he thinks of him. "You know, if you had have told me two days ago that I was going to willingly accept Severus as my Mate, I'd have socked you one."

Harry seen the happiness on his friends face and smiles. "Yeah I know mate."

Ron fidgets for a second, "Harry, did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, he just said he was leaving with his friends, and never coming back, he's in the dungeons packing right now ," Harry told him.

For the next hour the boys chatted about the future, their school days and love. Not once was the war mentioned, each boy wanting to leave that where it belonged, in the past.

Meanwhile both boys were worried where Severus was, each thinking that he had left on his own. The thing was, voicing these fears just made them real, so neither mentioned it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Molly Weasley stood at the door of the infirmary watching her boys. Although she was not Harry's biological mother, she still thought of him as her seventh son.

She had been shocked when Ron told the family what Severus and Barum, whomever he may be, had said to him. But she could not be happier for her son. Severus was a good man, although she had not known he was a vampire, but in her opinion that just makes him better. Everyone knew that vampires were protective creatures, and it was a big honour to be chosen as a vampires Mate.

She heard light footsteps behind her and was shocked to see Severus and his friends walking towards her. She had thought the other vampires had left already. But shock soon turned to worry as she seen the bag that Severus carried on his shoulder. "Hello Severus, gentlemen." Looking at the vampires she was shocked to see that quiet a few of them were female. "And ladies of course."

"Molly," Severus said with a curt nod, followed by each of the vampires, quite a few stepped forward to shake her hand. Telling her how impressed they had been of her fight with Bellatrix.

Molly blushed brightly at the praise and turned to Severus, "Are you going somewhere?"

Severus nodded, "I'm sure you've noticed that quite a few of my comrades have left already. Well we will be joining them in our home soon. It has been quite a while since I have seen my mother, and I'm looking forward to surprising her. She has been wanting me to go home for a long time now."

Molly nodded, understanding his mothers reasons, "What about my son?"

Severus frowned, not understanding what she ment, "What about him?"

"Well he's waiting inside for you right now. I packed all of his belongings, so there will be no need for you to stop at the Burrow. I just hope you aren't moving him too far from his family. And he's getting quite worried," she told him, "You've been gone a long time."

Severus frowned, passing his bag to his long time friend Zolla, he walked quietly into the infirmary to find Ron and Harry sitting on the hospital bed, surrounded by suitcases.

Just then Ron turned around, standing up quickly, he smiled, "So where are we going, and when do we leave?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ron watched Severus' shocked face and the smile on his own face instantly dropped. _I've messed up. He doesn't want me to go with him. He'll die and it will be all my fault, _he thought grimly to himself.

Severus noticed this and stepped forward. Trying to swallow was a hard job when your mouth was dry, but Severus did it anyway. Dropping to his knees in front of Ron he did what was expected of him.

"Ronald Weasley, my name is Severus Tobias Snape. I am a member of the vampire clan Animus. Over the years I've known you, I have come to respect you greatly, that respect soon turned to love. I would be honoured if you would except the role as my Bonded, my Mate," he said to him in a hushed voice dreading another rejection.

Gasps could be heard in the room, coming from not only Ron, but Harry, Molly and a few of the other patients. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Ron's answer.

Ron surprised everyone, just as Severus had, by dropping to his knees and taking Severus' hands in his own, "Severus Snape, my name is Ronald Bilius Weasley, I respect you greatly because of the honourable life you have lived and the things you gave your time to teach me. That respect has yet to turn to love, but I'm sure with time and patience, that it will. I would be honoured if you would accept me as your Bonded, your Mate." With that he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Severus' lips.

Time stood still as Ron's lips touched Severus', the vampires stood in the doorway with smiles on their faces. In all the years they have known Severus they have never seen him as happy as he was right now, for this they were very grateful to Ron.

Blinking slowly, Severus realised that Ron had pulled away, but held a small smile on his lips. _Oh my gods, his lips, they taste just as sweet as they look, and are deadly wicked, _he thought to himself with a smile.

Standing, Severus held onto Ron's hands, not wanting to let go in fear of waking up from this beautiful dream. He silently prayed it wasn't a dream and mentally pinched himself. "What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't really. You left to abruptly early, and I didn't get a chance to explain. I wasn't rejecting you, I was just shocked, I needed time to think. And when Barum came to see..." Ron never got a chance to finish the sentence. He was suddenly surrounded by all the vampires.

Severus held his hand in a crushing grip, "Did you say Barum?"

Feeling very worried that he had said something wrong, Ron hesitated, "Well..um..yeah. That's what he said his name was."

Every one of the vampires started talking at once. The excitement in their voices eased Ron's fears and he relaxed, although he could no longer feel his fingers, because of the grip Severus had on them. "Your absolutely sure he said Barum? Ron you've got to be sure."

"Yeah, that's what he said, Barum. I told him I'd never heard of him and he said that was because us magical people believed him and his other God friends were a myth. I didn't believe that though, I mean why would a God visit me?" Ron explained, "Um..Severus, could you let go of my hands, I cant feel my fingers."

Severus looked down at Ron's hands and gasped when he seen they were bright purple. Bringing them to his lips, he kisses them gently, massaging them softly to help the blood flow as normal.

Letting go of the now pink hands he turned to his brethren and spoke to them in Latin. Ron, Molly and Harry caught a few words of the conversation but did not know what was being said.

"If your ready Ron, we must be leaving, I'll need to inform my people of Barum's visit," Severus said.

"What, you mean right now? We can't leave yet, my family isn't here, I'm not leaving without saying goodbye. Beside you never told me where we are going," Ron replied with a stubborn tone.

Pinching the bright of his nose Severus sighed, "Fine, Harry would you please find Ron's family and inform them that we are leaving?", he said, "As for where we are going, we are going to the Vampire Realm, another dimension if you will. That is where my mother is, that's where we will be living from here on in."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was almost a half an hour later when Harry returned with the rest of the Weasley family. Each one of them instantly attached themselves to Ron. Crying and talking rapidly.

Severus waited patiently while they said their goodbyes, almost growling when Hermione Granger came rushing in. Zolla had to hold him back, stopping him from attacking her. For this he was grateful to her, Zolla was the only one of his friends that understood just how quickly he could get jealous.

Ron looked over at Severus, through a curtain of bushy hair. He was worried that Severus would freak out and attack Hermione, but he noticed that one of the vampire had her arm around his shoulders, effectively holding him in place. Ron was surprised by the surge of jealousy at the sight. Trying to shake the feeling away he detached himself from Hermione. But to his dismay, she clung to his side, pleading with him to stay with her, saying that they were ment to be together. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and firmly pushed her away.

Everyone was shocked to the core when Hermione drew her wand and stunned Severus. Vampires and humans alike dived on her, successfully removing her wand from her hand and stunning her.

Severus groaned and shook the spell from his body. The only thing spells like that did was give him a headache. He sat up with the help of Zolla and smirked, "Looks like your little plan backfired, you should have realised that stunning spells don't work on vampires, our nerve systems are quite different to humans."

Hermione didn't bat an eyelash, she couldn't, but everyone knew that she would have a smart reply to say. Everyone looked at Severus then at Ron, the silence was deafening.

Molly broke the silence by walking to Severus and pulling him into a crushing hug, something he had never expected. With the first move having been made, the rest of Ron's family stepped forward to shake his hand or pat his back. Congratulating and delivering the right amount of threats of what would happen if he hurt or mistreated the youngest boy.

When the last of the goodbyes said Severus shrunk Ron's bags and placed them in his pockets with his own belongings. Nodding curtly at the patients in the infirmary, he took hold of Ron's hand and began making his way to the Entrance Door. The Weasley family following to see them off. When they reached the courtyard, Zolla waved her hand and a shimmering pool formed in the air. Ron grew nervous, not knowing exactly what it was. Severus squeezed his hand lightly trying to reassure him that it was safe.

With one last look at his family and friends, Ron looked up at Severus with a smile and nodded, silently telling him that he was ready. There wasn't a dry eye in the Weasley family, including Harry and Ron. With one last nod Severus walked forward into the pool, into his future with his love by his side. _I'm finally free_, Severus thought with a smile and a loving glance at his Mate's face. With that they disappeared and the pool vanished from sight. Leaving behind a grief stricken family and friends.


	5. Family Visit

**A/N:**

YAY! My first review, and a good one to. I thought for sure that it was gonna be bad.

Now in this chapter we are going to be meeting Sev's very vampiric Mother.

I hate that his Dad was aggressive and muggle, it just gave me nightmares, so in my story he's going to be normal and magical.

I don't want to change the fact the dear old Sev is the Half Blood Prince.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Urgh, I'll never get used to this, _Ron thought to himself as he got lost in a maze of corridors once again. Having been living in the Vampire Realm with Severus for two weeks now, he was surprised that he still managed to get lost when looking for the kitchen. _I'll bloody well starve soon._

Looking around at the frames that covered the walls of the long corridors, he was shocked to see a painting of his soon to be mother in law. The infamous High Priestess. For a woman of a hundred and fifty she really was quite attractive, but of course he wasn't going to tell Severus that, after all he didn't want him to go and bump Eileen off because he was jealous. Ron smiles to himself at that thought, Severus' jealousy it seemed, was a well known fact here. So far he had sent three other vampires off to the medical room that was located on the east side of the manor. And that was just because they flirted playfully with Ron, being nice like.

Turning another corner Ron saw the very woman he had been thinking about moments ago, at the end of the corridor talking with Zolla. "Oh thank god. Eileen, I've been walking through these corridors for an hour now, I thought I was gonna starve." Ron said as he approached the women. Both women looked at each other and chuckled.

"Ron, you've been here for two weeks now and you've gotten yourself lost fifteen...no make that sixteen times now. You should ask Severus to show you where everything is, so it doesn't happen again, you've set a new record in this place," Eileen told him with a smile.

Ron blushes brightly and ducks his head. He knew she was joking and she reminded him of his mum sometimes. The High Priestess had welcomed him with open arms, much as a mother would. And Ron had been happy when Severus told him that she would be preforming their Bonding ceremony.

Zolla had been watching the interaction with a bright smile on her face, but upon seeing the blush she decided to rescue the boy from his nagging soon to be mother in law. Linking his arm she dragged him down the corridor, calling goodbye to Eileen behind her shoulder.

"That woman is too nosy if you ask me, it's gotten her into trouble quite a lot," Zolla said as they entered the kitchen. Pulling up a stood she watched as Ron prepared himself a sandwich.

"I think it's useful, she was able to tell me what was going on in those blasted meetings that Severus is always at," Ron told her, sitting beside her.

Zolla smiles, she knew how busy Severus had been lately, but she had noticed that Ron was forever on his own, something that is not common with a soon to be bonded couple, "Has he been neglecting you again?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I know he's got stuff to do. But I had hoped that he would take me to see my family soon. I miss them a lot. Guess he's just too busy," he told her with a sad smile.

Zolla frowned, that was unacceptable. Severus was supposed to be taking care of his Mate. He was supposed to comfort him when he was down. "Ok, that's it, this has gone on long enough. Come on, we're going to go give your Mate a tongue lashing." With that she pulled him off the chair, leaving his half eaten sandwich on the plate.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Severus sat listening intently to the conversation around him. With the little information that Ron had been able to provide about Barum they have made some progress. Although Severus had hoped they would have had more answers then they had.

"What are we to do? They obviously know that we're aware that they're alive, do we ask them to visit or leave them where they are?" Chancellor Damlin asked.

Severus sighed, "What's the point in contacting them at all? If they are aware of us as we are of them then they will know we are having this conversation, therefore they know we want them to show themselves. They will show themselves when they are ready, not until then but..." the sentence went unfinished as the door burst open revealing Zolla dragging a very red Ron into the room.

"What is the meaning of this, Zolla this is outrageous. You can not burst in..."

"Oh be quiet Damlin, this is a serious matter," Zolla growled, before turning to Severus, "You Severus Tobias Snape had ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Severus sat stunned as she advanced on him.

"Your Mate has been here for two weeks, and he has seen you for only moments each day. You are neglecting him and I will stand for it no longer. Now he wants to see his family, so this meeting will be adjourned and you will take him to see them. Right now!"

Ron hid behind her, fearing that Severus would shout at him. But he also knew that Zolla was right, Severus had told him when they first arrived, that the time before their Bonding ceremony was spent with them getting to know each other.

Severus noticed his Mate hiding behind Zolla and instantly felt guilt override his senses. She was right, he had been neglecting him, and he hadn't realised it. Standing he waved his hand, motioning that the meeting was over, he walked to Ron and gently took his hand, slowly walking out of the room.

"Ron, I"m sorry. I hadn't realised I was neglecting you. I hope you'll forgive me," he said quietly.

"You know, normally I wouldn't, but I know you've been busy. So I'll forgive you this once. On one condition, you've to show me around this place, I've gotten lost sixteen times so far. And I'm getting tired of it."

Severus laughs, this place was built like a maze to confuse any enemies that might infiltrate the manor, "Alright, I'll do that. Now, how long do you wish to visit your family for?"

Ron looked at him, a huge grin on his face, "You mean your actually taking me to see them."

"Yes, I fear that if I do not, then Zolla will end my life. And you will never get the chance to make an honourable man out of me," Severus said with a smile.

Ron laughs, a sound that send shivers down Severus' spine.

They spent the rest of the trip to their rooms in a comfortable silence, Severus letting go of Ron's hand to put his arm around his shoulders.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Two hours later they stood on the field over looking the Burrow. Ron, unable to contain his excitement, dashed to the house calling out for his parents.

Severus, however, walked more slowly, enjoying the sight of Ron being reunited with his family. Smiling when Molly waved to him.

"Come on Sev, Harry is inside!" Ron told him as he ran into the house.

Smiling Severus followed him. Talking quietly to Molly and Arthur as Ron greeted his long time friend.

The rest of the day was spent catching up on news and the goings on of the wizarding world. Severus was quite surprised to find himself treated like another family member. The twins telling him about the new products for their shop. And asking his advice about possible products. Fred informing him of his stay at the infirmary, how close he had come to dying, and how he woke up to find out that his baby brother had gone and run off with the potions professor, whom was a vampire and drop dead gorgeous. While talking with them he noticed that Harry and young Ginny seemed to be avoiding each other. When he asked the twins, he was told that their relationship had ended only days ago.

"Is there a specific reason for such an action so soon after it began?" he asked them.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy," Fred told him, or was it George?

At the mention of his godson, Severus looked up. _Why on earth is my godson to fault?_

"How do you mean?" he asked.

The twins leaned forward eagerly," Well, apparently Harry has been spending a lot of time with him, and Ginny was starting to get suspicious. They're a bit too friendly with each other, if you know what I mean," George told him, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to insinuate that my godson and Harry are having an affair?" he asked.

The twins just grinned at him and went to find something to eat.

Severus sat confused, trying to think if Draco had ever mentioned being interested in men. As far as he knew he was a ladies man. Always had a woman on his arm.

Ron joined him on the love-seat, cuddling into his side. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm? Oh, well it's just something the twins said about Harry being very friendly with Draco," Severus replied, kissing Ron's forehead.

Ron looked up at him, "Harry and Malfoy? I don't think so, those two hate each other."

"Well that's what they said. Because of it Harry and your sister have broken up," Severus told him.

"Mum told me about that. She wouldn't tell me why though, you don't think there's something going on, do you?" Ron asked.

Severus just shuck his head, not knowing how to answer.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Later that night while in the room he was sharing with Ron, Severus wrote to Draco, telling him that he would be visiting soon. He had just sent the letter when Ron came in from the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" he asked as he climbed into bed.

Severus just smiled. He quickly changed into his pajamas and joined Ron in bed.

"Thanks for bringing me Sev, I've really missed everyone. It was good to catch up with them," Ron said just before yawning.

Severus kissed his head and pulled him close to him.

Hours later, Ron was woken up when Severus began kissing his way down his chest.

"Sev," Ron said with a moan.

This was not unusual, Severus often woke him up with such passionate kissing. And it always ended with them both thoroughly satisfied.

Severus looked at him with a seductive smile, "Hush my love, just lie back and enjoy."

He continued his kissing, nipping at the soft skin of Ron's belly, before dipping his tongue into his navel. This brought a long low moan from Ron. Who gently tugged on Severus' hair, trying to bring him up to kiss him senseless. But Severus was having none of it, especially when he caught sight of the bulge inside Ron's pj's. With a low growl he tore the pants from Ron's body, throwing them across the room and dived on the hard shaft in front of him. Swirling his tongue around the head, he licked along the base of the hard cock, loving the sounds coming from Ron. Swallowing it whole, he growled yet again, knowing that the vibrations would cause Ron to squeal, and squeal he did.

Clamping a hand over his mouth Ron again tried to tug Severus up, fearing that he will die from such ministrations. Removing his hand, he looked down at Severus and nearly squealed again, at the sight of his hard cock disappearing into his hot, wet mouth. "Oh Merlin Sev, your gonna kill me."

Severus chuckled around his mouthful, causing Ron to moan yet again. When he felt Ron's balls tighten he finally let him go, smiling as Ron whimpered at the loss. "Now, now Mr. Weasley, we can't have you finishing to quickly, now can we?"

"That's cruel!" Ron whined.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'm not done with you yet," Severus told him.

Gripping the hard shaft in his hand he slowly began stroking, all the while his own erection was straining in his pajama pants. Letting go of the delicious cock in his hand, he pulled off his own trousers and gently lay on Ron, moaning when his scorching cock made contact with Ron's cock. Ron instantly began thrusting upward, causing their cocks to slide against one another. Soon they were both thrusting wildly, each seeking a much needed release. Severus spit on one of his hands and wrapped it around both cocks, the effect was tremendous. Ron's low moaning began to heighten in volume. His breathing heaving and uncontrolled. With sharp, short trusts, he called out,"Oh god Sev, please, please, so close, oh please, Sev, Sev, SEV!" shooting his creamy release all over both of their stomachs, he was soon joined by Severus whom merely grunted before collapsing on top of Ron.

"Ron, did you put a silencing charm on the room?" Severus asked suddenly, rolling over and cleaning them with a wave of his wand.

Ron thumped his head with his hand and groaned. "No! I thought you did!"

Severus' lip tightened into a thin line, "I got distracted and forgot."

"You should have put it up before you woke me! Jesus Sev, my mum is going to kill me!"

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world. We will just have to apologize in the morning. You live with me, it's common knowledge that we make love," Severus said, trying to comfort the distraught teen.

"Ha, we don't make love, we rut like dogs, that's what we do."

Severus frowned, not liking the offensive term. He thought that everything they did together was love making, he was shocked to hear that Ron didn't think the same. Rolling over, he tried not to let the hurt look on his face be seen, although he fully expected Ron to cuddle up to him like he did every time they 'rutted'. And was very surprised when Ron just went to sleep.

Listening to Ron's heartbeat Severus tried to stop the tears from flowing. He can't imagine what term Ron would come up with when they consummated their relationship properly. He thought it mind be something vulgar like 'shagging'. Severus growls lightly, he had never liked the word. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep, his tears falling, soaking into the pillow.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, Severus was rudely woken when someone opened the curtains, causing the sunlight to land directly on him. Jumping from the bed he dived into the shadowed corner, and turned to look at his attacker, only to find Ginny Weasley staring at him in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"Ms. Weasley, would you kindly explain to me, as to why you just tried to kill me?" he asked with a low growl.

However Ginny didn't answer him, and as he watched her, he followed the path of her eyes, landing on his, very big, very hard, morning erection. With a muttered curse, he summoned his wand and waved it, feeling better when his pajamas rose from the floor and placed themselves on his body, although his erection was still noticeable.

"Shut the curtains and get out, now!"

He watched with a satisfied smile as she did as told and ran from the room, her face coloured blood red.

Grateful for the shade, Severus dropped onto the bed, groaning at the embarrassment of being seen naked by his Mate's little sister. And with an erection! My gods, will the humiliation never end?

He quickly had a cold shower and brushed his teeth.

Dressing in a pair of blood red leather trousers, a black leather waistcoat, a long red leather cloak and matching knee high boots, the chunky rubber souls adding four inches to his height. Now that he was free of the straining job of Potions professor, he was able to express himself the way he saw fit. Leather just happened to be a kink of his. Although while at home he had been unable to wear it, having to wear the traditional council robes instead. Checking his reflection in a charmed mirror he nodded to himself and charmed his hair to stay straight, the weather does horrible, unthinkable things to it, and it takes hours to get it straight again. Good gods, I'm as bad as Lucius!

Walking down the stairs to the Burrow, he thought back to the night before, his conversation with Ron and the results. Feeling utterly appalled that he had cried because of something so stupid. Feeling entirely like a girl, getting all hormonal about nothing at all, although what Ron had said had hurt. Gods, help me, but if this is the way I'll act when I get pregnant than I'll never be having children!

Time to deal with the in laws, as well as my vulgar mouthed Mate, he thought as he entered the kitchen where everyone was sitting down to breakfast.

Gasps echoed in the room, everyone staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Bloody hell Sev!" Ron gasped.

"Um...professor.."

Severus looked at Ginny, noticed the girl was bright red and smiled, "Considering the fact that I will be marrying your brother in a weeks time, I think you should call me Severus, or Sev if you prefer. Don't you Ginny?"

Staying in the safety of the shadows he looked at everyone, waiting for an explanation as to why they're staring at him.

He was just about to say something when Ron piped up.

"Bloody hell Sev, you look hot! How come you've never worn something like that at home?"

"Well I've never had the chance, I have to wear those blasted council robes when we're at home," he told him.

Ron ran an appreciative eye up and down Severus, lingering at the bulge that was his crotch.

"Anyway, I'm heading off to the Malfoy Manor, there is something that I must discuss with my godson," he looked at Harry as he said this.

Ginny turned angrily at the mention of Draco, glaring at Harry under her lashes.

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Ron asked, "Have you taken your sunscreen potion?"

"Ron, when in the last two weeks have you ever seen me eat?" Severus asks, "And yes I did, Mother."

"Well never, but that was because you were never around, or have you forgotten that little fact?" Ron replied.

Severus stayed silent, bending down, he kissed Ron lightly and walked to the fire to Floo to the Malfoy Manor.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Stepping out of the fire at the Malfoy Manor, Severus was shocked to see, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco standing before him with their wands pointed at him.

Holding up his hands Severus said a phrase he heard in one of Ron's muggle videos. "I come in peace!"

They all instantly relaxed. They looked at him and did a double take. Narcissa blushed, Lucius frowned and Draco had a grin on his face.

"Bloody hell Uncle Sev, you look great! Younger too!"

"Glad to see that you recognised me. You look great too," Severus said as he hugged his godson.

"YOUR A BLOODY VAMPIRE!" Lucius shouted, "In all the years I've known you, you've been hiding quite a secret. I'm amazed you were able to keep it secret from the Dark Lord."

Severus growled, "Never mention that reteched snake in my presence!"

Draco watched them still grinning like a fool, "Harry said you've found yourself a Mate, so tell us, who is it?"

"Ronald Weasley. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Why have you and Harry suddenly become friends, you've hated each other for years!" Severus exclaimed.

Draco fidgets for a moment.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco. The boys are lovers Severus," Narcissa said.

"And how long has this been going on?" Severus asked.

Draco mumbled something.

"I see," Severus said.

Draco looks up in shock, not believing that he heard him.

"I'm a vampire Draco, enhanced hearing, eyesight, speed, strength, you get the idea," Severus explained.

Silence echoed in the room.

"So, you were having an affair for a month. While the war was going on, and you never thought to mention it to me?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sev, but to be honest I thought you would freak out on me!" Draco replied.

Severus thought for a moment, "You're right, I would have."

The rest of the visit was spent talking. Severus extending a visit to the Vampire Realm for his Bonding ceremony next week and Draco's happiness of being asked to stand as witness or best man as the muggles would say.

At the end of the evening, Severus found himself growing hungry and made his leave, promising to try visit before the Bonding ceremony.


	6. The Bond

**A/N: **

I forgot to mention that in the 4th chapter, Animus, the name of Severus' clan, is Latin for soul.  
Non-canon characters names, like Zolla and Damlin are of my own imagination, if there are really people out there with these names then it is purely coincidence.  
This is my 6th chapter. (grins madly) I'm so proud of myself right now. All these things just keep popping into my head and I just have to write them down, otherwise, as I'm sure you know, they will be forgotten.

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Oh gods, I'm acting like a teenage boy. Why do I feel so nervous? People get married all the time, so why is it that I feel if I have to wait any longer, that I'm going to run and keep running?_ Severus thought to himself as he dressed for his Bonding ceremony.

Everyone had arrived for the ceremony, the day before hand. The teachers from Hogwarts, and a big gang of Gryffindors, Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, the Weasley family, and much to Severus' disgust, Hermione Granger. When Ron had informed him that he had extended an invitation to her, Severus had gone ballistic!

**(Flashback-Three days earlier)**

_"Severus?"_

"Hmm?"

"I...kinda told Hermione she could come to the ceremony."

Bolting up out of the bed Severus' stared at his soon to be Bond Mate, "You did what?"

"I invited Hermione to our wedding."

"Well you'll just have to uninvite her, I'm not going to have that mad woman ruin our day!" Severus replied as he paced the floor in his birthday suit (naked).

"I can't do that Sev, she was really happy when I told her she could come, please?"

"No, no way. The only reason she's happy is because she'll have a chance to ruin everything! I won't have it Ron. SHE IS NOT COMING AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Severus paled and sat on the bed when he noticed the tears falling from his lover's eyes.

"Please, Sev. She's still my friend! One of my best friends, I promise I won't let her ruin it, our day will be perfect just the way it's supposed to be!"

Severus ran a finger down Ron's cheek, slowly chasing a stray tear. Catching it, he be brought his finger to his mouth and licked the tear off. "Ron, I love you, and I know that she's your friend, but she despises me, love. She will do whatever she can to ruin it for us, even if that means hurting you!"

Ron shakes his head, clearly in denial, not wanting to believe that his friend could be so cruel. "I won't let her, I may not love you yet but I care about you. I won't let her do anything that will sabotage our day, I promise. Please, let her come?"

"No, I'm not letting her anywhere near you, in case you have forgotten, she tried to harm me! I'm serious Ron, she's not coming!"

"Yes she is. Don't you tell me who or who not I can invite to the ceremony, it's our ceremony, our day, not yours. You get to invite whomever you want and vice versa. She's coming whether you like it or not!"

Severus sat stunned as Ron got brave, his face suddenly red with anger.

To tired to argue, Severus finally agreed, with a little persuasion. 

**(End Flashback)**

Severus shivered as he thought of the things Ron had done to calm him down.

He had just finished fixing his hair when Draco arrived, dressed in a beautiful set of emerald robes made of pure silk. His silver eyes matching the silver tie perfectly. Severus can't remember a time when Draco had looked so grown up, and it made him proud.

"Nervous, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"Don't talk to me about nerves, I feel like I've just had the Cruciatus put on me for three hours," Severus groaned.

"It'll all be over soon, and you'll be away on your honeymoon, happy with your Bond Mate," Draco told him.

Severus smiles at the mention of his Mate, "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, and he looks great. Although he said the butterflies in his stomach were breeding," Draco laughed.

Severus smiles, "How does he look?"

"He looks great, the ruby robes really set off his hair. Which is a surprise, I thought they'd clash and looked horrible," Draco replied, "Typical Gryffindor, wearing Gryffindor colours to his Bonding Ceremony."

Severus eyed his own emerald robes, then Draco's and raised an eyebrow.

Draco laughs, "We're Slytherin to the core, it's only natural that we let people know."

Smiling Severus pulled out the pocket watch his father had giving him for his seventeenth birthday, "It's time, how do I look?" He asked as he adjusted his robes.

"Fine, you look fine, now come on before we're late. Weasley would pass out if you are," Draco said with a smirk.

Together Vampire and Wizard walked through the door, making their ways down the long winding corridors to the courtyard where the ceremony is taking place.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile on the other-side of the manor

"Harry what if I mess up, like say the wrong thing or faint! Oh Merlin Harry, what if I pass out?" Ron panicked

Harry sat on a black leather sofa laughing at his friend, "Ron, RELAX! Your just making it worst for yourself. I wont let you pass out, and Mrs. Snape will be telling you what to say, you've got nothing to worry about. So try to calm down, the last thing you need is to get all sweaty, cos Sev will be able to smell it!"

Ron continued pacing, "Is it time yet?"

"No, but by the time we get to the courtyard, it will be. Oh and Ron, try not to get us lost again," Harry said snickering.

Ron glared at him as he made his way to the door, sweating something horrible.

Harry, taking pity on his nervous friend, cast a freshening charm on him.

Walking through the corridors, Ron was surprised when he realised that he knew where he was going. Over the last couple of days Ron had spent a lot of time in the courtyard, watching the stars. Sometimes joined by Severus. Things have gotten heated between them and they found themselves out of control, sometimes so close to making love properly that Ron would cry.

He found himself so eager to finish what they started that he began jogging, wanting to get to Severus quickly. His love for the vampire bursting in his heart.

He stopped suddenly, a shocked look on his face. _I love him, oh god I love him, so much it hurts, _he thought suddenly.

"Ron, is something wrong?" Harry asked as he stopped behind him.

Ron turned and looked at his friend, "Harry, I love him," he said quietly.

"Well, it's about bloody time!" Harry said with a grin, "Now come on so you can tell him that!"

Both boys turned and ran towards the courtyard, stopping just outside the door.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"As I'll ever be," Ron replied, before nodding to the vampires guarding the door, watching as they opened it slowly.

Ron craned his neck to see Severus and found himself looking at his back. Swallowing, he just about stopped himself from running to him. Instead he looked at Harry's smiling face and slowly began walking towards the vampire he loved.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Severus stood at the top of the courtyard staring at his mother, whom was smiling widely.

"Oh Severus, he looks beautiful. I'm so proud of you baby," she told him with a smile.

Severus unused to being called a baby, scowled playfully. His heart swelling at the loving words his mother said.

Looking at Draco, he found him smiling, "You are one lucky man Uncle Sev, but I have to say Harry looks better."

Severus smirked, "My Mate is the only one I want or need, so keep your comments to yourself."

Feeling a hand on his arm Severus turned, staring straight into the face of his love.

Ron smiles and takes Severus' hand in his, before turning to face Eileen.

The ceremony went as planned, with five guards keeping an eye on the guest to make sure there was no trouble, Zolla keeping a special eye on Hermione.

The party afterwards was a big success, the music blaring, alcohol being past left right and center. Everybody up dancing, including Ron and Severus whom were inseparable.

Harry, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Ron and Severus sat at a table chatting over fire whiskey and butterbeer.

"So, how does it feel to be a married man, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

Severus looked at his new Bond Mate and smiled, "It feels wonderful, truly magnificent. But I find myself unable to wait to get him alone."

Ron, having heard what Severus said, looked up and winked, "Soon Sev, soon."

Severus smiled and looked around at the guests. Many of them were still dancing, consuming alcohol and snogging, as Ron would say. Even the younger vampires were joining in. Severus' eyes went wide when he seen his 'younger brother' snogging Seamus Finnegan. Young Zen had lost both his parents two years before hand when they were corned by at least a dozen Death Eaters. Eileen and Tobias had taken the boy in, trying to save him from his grief by showing the youngster that he was not alone.

Severus noticed that both his own parents were watching the boy as-well. Getting up out of his seat he kissed Ron and told him he'd be back in a bit before walking over to his parents.

"Severus! Oh my gods, I can't believe you're actually Bonded!" Eileen said as she hugged him.

"I agree, we've been waiting a long time to see you happy," said Tobias, patting him on the back.

Severus smiled, "So have I."

They sat talking about the past, Tobias saying how he wished to take Eileen on vacation to the wizarding world. Severus knew how much his father missed his home, he hasn't been there in a long time, and the only time he was ever there was to bring Severus to Kings Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. Sometimes browsing through Diagon Alley, or collecting supplies for Eileen's potions.

Severus was pleased he had gotten his fathers approval, when he had introduced him to Ron. It ment a lot that his father had liked him. He decided that to show his gratitude, he would pay for a two week long vacation at the wizarding worlds most expensive hotel, The Wand Point. It was where the more famous witches and wizards spent their holidays. It was situated on a hill top, and had a charm put on the land so that it was snowing constantly, making it a top of the range ski resort. That was something his parents had never had the chance to do, skiing.

But he wasn't going to let them know until all the details had been sorted out. That way they wont be able to back out of it, knowing that Severus would have to pay a hefty cancellation fine.

Looking over at Ron, Severus found himself unable to wait to get him alone, excusing himself he walked to his Bond Mate.

"I'm done waiting, I want you naked, on our bed in five minutes. I'll make our excuses to our lovely guests," Severus whispered in Ron's ear.

Blushing brightly, Ron stood and bid a good day to Harry and the Malfoys, before running into the Manor.

Severus however, stood on the stage and addressed the guests, telling them that he wanted some 'private time' with his Bond Mate before they left for their honeymoon. Everyone instantly knew what he was talking about, cheers, wolf whistle and rude suggestions were called around the room.

Severus walked away from the crowd, with a smug smiles. However he broke into a sprint when he was sure the guests could not see him, wanting to get to Ron as soon as possible.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Ron was hurriedly removing his robes. Tossing cloak, shirt, trousers and the rest onto the floor, before diving into the bed. He was shaking with anticipation, knowing that it was going to hurt, but at the same time it would be perfect.

He had just began slowly stroking his hard cock, when Severus burst through the door riping off his clothes. "Ah, I see your already undressed. Good, just one thing that wont get in my way, " Severus growled seductively, "Although I think that you should stop that, don't want you coming to soon, now do we?"

Ron ignored the comment, stroking just a little faster, kicking off the covers to give Severus a full view.

Growling wildly, Severus got rid of the last of his clothes and dived on Ron, licking and nipping at his neck. Pulling him closer, he devoured his mouth, plunging his tongue inside, tracing the roof of his mouth and the edge of his teeth. Moaning loudly, Ron thrust his hips up, desperately needing some friction, but Severus made sure his hips never touched his own.

The teasing started, Severus licking and kissing every inch of Ron's body, from his toes to his head, avoiding his cock, wanting the boy to beg for him. All the while storing away the location of all the sweet spots on his body, the spots that made him scream and arch off the bed.

Stopping at his mouth Severus kissed Ron deeply, one of his hands sneaking up to tease and pinch his nipples, while the other snuck down to his arse. Trying to distract Ron from where his hand was he pinched harder than normal, loving the moans and cries that came from his delicious mouth. All the while stroking the crack of his arse softly.

He thought he was doing perfectly until Ron stiffened, and gasped as Severus gently teased his hole.

"Shh love, it's alright. I'll be gentle I promise," Severus murmured against his lips.

"I know it's gonna hurt, I'm just a little nervous," Ron told him.

Severus sat up on his knees and gently spread Ron's legs, bending them at the knees to get the perfect view of his hidden treasure. Moaning at the sight, Severus ran a finger gently over the hole, circling it. Ron gasped and pushed against it, "Sev, please!"

"Please what, my love?" Severus asked leaning down to lick the delicate hole.

Ron jumped, "Merlin, that feels so fucking good. No more teasing, please Sev, I need you!"

Summoning the lubrication, Severus gently prepared Ron, first teasing him with one finger, deliberately avoiding his prostate. Ron began thrashing his head side to side, begging sweetly, finally Severus entered another finger, scissoring gently to stretch the hole. Brushing his fingers against his prostate ever so slightly Severus grinned when Ron screamed, pushing hard against his fingers. Adding another finger he continued the preparation.

When Severus thought he was thoroughly prepared, he slicked up his cock and moved forward slightly, preparing to enter his lover's delicious body when he heard Ron mutter something. Looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Did you say something love?" he asked.

Ron looked at him, his eyes glazed over in passion, "Fuck me Sev. Fuck me good."

Severus froze, his erection wilting ever so slightly. Moving away from Ron he sat at the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, and head in his hands.

"Sev? Sev, whats wrong?" Ron asked, crawling to him, "Did..did I do something wrong?"

Severus sighed, unable to figure out why he was so upset. "It wasn't what you did, it was what you said. 'Fuck me Sev. Fuck me good'? What was that all about, those aren't exactly romantic words Ron. It's offensive."

Ron sighed and wraps his arms around Severus, softly running his hands over the muscle that covered his chest. Loving the feeling of the muscle twitching when he reached a ticklish spot.

"Sev, I didn't mean for it to sound offensive, I swear. It's just...well I want you so bad it aches. I'm sorry," Ron murmured against his shoulder," Will you make love to me? Please?"

Leaning his head back on Ron's shoulder Severus sighs, "Sorry love, but the mood has been ruined."

With that he got up and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Ron sat on the bed completely naked, feeling very ugly and exposed. He quickly dressed, swiping at tears that dared to fall, hating himself for doing just what Severus had been worried about, their special day had just been ruined. And it wasn't Hermione that had caused the damage, but Ron and his big mouth. He fixed the room up and ran, running away from the man he loved, running from his fears of rejection. _We haven't even been Bonded a day and I've fucked it all up, he should have fell for someone else, I don't deserve him.  
_  
0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When Severus returned from his shower, to find the room all tidied up, his clothes folded neatly on the bed, the bed covers made up neatly and the lubrication gone. There was no evidence remaining of the passionate things they had done together. And Severus felt like a Class A wanker.

_Good gods I'm turning into a girl, why did I let it get me? I knew he was just saying those things in the heat of the moment, yet I took offense. Why?  
_  
He began to miss his hot temper, something he had vowed never to have while he was with Ron. He had known that Ron wouldn't have put up with him for long, if they were arguing all the time. He never received an answer to his questions and he felt terrible, for making his Bond Mate feel unwanted and for leaving him rather than explaining why he felt the way he did. Needing to comfort his hurt Mate, he dressed quickly, before rushing out of the room, following the scent of his Mate. He found him in the kitchen downing fire whiskey's, already half of the bottle was gone.

"Ron?" Severus said quietly.

"Go 'way, I fuck'd up (hic) enough a'ready," Ron slurred with a hiccough, down another shot of the alcohol.

Severus removed the bottle, and put it back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry love, I never ment to hurt you. I've always thought of what we did as love making, yet you always found an offencive word to describe it, it hurt," Severus told him.

Ron ignored him and got the bottle back out, this time leaving the glass where it was, drinking straight from the bottle.

"Don't ma'ter, 'm..(hic) leaving an'way. Luved you, but you..mishter, you ha..(hic) hate me, you..(hic) won't make luve to me..(hic)," Ron said tears falling down his face, dropping the bottle he sat on a stool, lay his head down and fell asleep.

With a wave of his wand, Severus cleaned up the broken bottle, before picking up his out cold Mate. Cradling him gently he walked back to their rooms and lay him down. Watching his sleeping, tear streaked face, he summoned a vial of hangover potion and placed it on the bedside table. Watching him for an hour, Severus found himself exhausted and lay down beside him, his arm wrapped around his waist, and tears pouring down his cheek. He prayed to the gods, to help him keep his Mate, not wanting to lose him so soon after catching him.

Two hours later Ron woke up with the feeling that he had been attacked by a herd of stampeding Hippogriff. Groaning, he opened his eyes and seen the potion. Instinctively knowing that Severus had left it for him, he down it and waited for it to take affect.

When he was feeling better he turned softly and looked at his husbands sleeping face. Trying to remember their conversation hours before hand, he found himself unable to remember a thing, praying that he hadn't said anything embarrassing.

Getting up he noticed that it was dark out, indicating that they had missed their ride to the cabin they had booked for their honeymoon. He went into the bathroom for a shower while he waited for Sev to wake up.

While in the shower he noticed the red love bites covering his chest, chuckling softly. _He's marked me, I'll never be with someone else, I'm his until the day I die, even if things don't work out, _he thought sadly.

Back in the bedroom, Severus woke up to the sound of the shower running, looking around he noticed the potion vial was empty and smiled, he had known his Mate was going to wake up with a killer hangover.

Thinking of a way to make everything better between himself and Ron, he stripped quickly and lay on the covers, awaiting for his love to join him. With a wave of his wand he closed the curtains, blocking out the moonlight and lighting the candles scattered around the room. This was the only way he knew to show Ron that he loved and trusted him. If it wasn't enough, then he feared he will lose his new Bond Mate.

Ron returned to the bedroom, toweling his hair dry. Stopping, his jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him, Severus laid out on the bed, his hair fanned out on the pillow, his porcelain skin shining brightly in the candle light. Naked and waiting for him, but Ron didn't know if he was ready to forgive Sev's rejection.

"Ron, will...will you make love to me?" Severus asked him shyly, his cheeks bright red.

Ron, unable to speak because of shock, stood staring. His cock hardening as Severus teased himself slowly.

Jaws slack and eyes wide, Ron moved towards the bed, trailing his fingertips against Sev's almost hairless thighs. Smiling as his hubby tried to keep from laughing because of the ticklish touch.

"Sev, we need to talk," Ron whispered softly.

"Not yet love, please. I need you," Severus whimpered.

Ron at this point, was so hard he thought he would die, if he did not find release soon. Standing beside Sev, he slowly traced a bulging vein that was on his lovers magnificent erection. Grinning madly as Sev whimpered loudly, hands clutching the bed covers, arching up, begging him for release.

Ron, unable to resist his pleading lover, gave in, jumping onto the bed and attacking Sev's mouth. The foreplay was slow, but didn't last long, each to close to the edge to continue such slow torture.

Ron summoned the lube, and was about to slick Sev's hard cock, when Severus shook his head. Dipping his fingers into the jar of lube, he shocked Ron by slowly preparing his own, quivering hole. Stretching himself as much as possible with three fingers. When he was finished, he wrapped his slippery hand around Ron's hard cock and stroked slowly, all the while staring into the eyes of his fiery haired Mate.

"I asked 'you' to make love to 'me', remember?" Severus said with a loving smile.

Ron nodded moving closer to him, his hands suddenly sweaty, his heart beating what seemed to be a thousand times a second. He watched as Severus spread his legs wider and pulled them up towards his chest, revealing himself to his lovers passionate gaze. Ron grabbed a pillow and put it under Sev's hips, suddenly determined to make love to his Mate like never before.

"Be gentle Ron, I've never bottomed before," Severus whispered, his eyes filled with love and his face flushed with arousal.

Ron suddenly froze, realising what his Mate had just said. _He's never done this before, he's a virgin, kinda, he's giving me his virginity,_ Ron thought lovingly.

Ron inched forward until his cock was aligned with Severus' quivering hole, very gently he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, stopping when he heard Severus hiss. Looking up at him he was relieved when Sev told him he was ok. Pushing forward slowly, he watched his husband's face for signs of pain, but was glad when he didn't see any. When he was all the way in he stopped, waiting for Severus to adjust to having him inside him, all the while thinking to himself,_ oh Merlin, he's so tight, so hot, I'm going to explode, I'm going to come, and it will be all over before it starts.  
_  
When Severus nodded, he gripped his hips and pulled back slowly, before shoving back in, grinning when Severus moaned loudly._ I must have hit that special spot in him, _he thought to himself.

He was just about to repeat the action when Severus told him to stop. Thinking he'd hurt his husband, Ron instantly froze.

"My wand, where's my wand?" Severus asked, his voice husky with desire.

Ron leaned slightly to the left to grab the wand from the beside table, moaning when Severus' tight hole contracted around his aching cock. Passing the wand to Severus he watch him wave the wand over himself and murmur a spell. A Contraception spell, to Ron's confusion.

"Male vampire's can get pregnant and that's the last thing we need right now," Severus mumbled, "Now move, before I die of anticipation."

Ron smiled and began moving slowly, trying to prolong his orgasm, but soon found himself pounding into him, Severus' moans and pleas urging him on. His was just about to come when Severus told him to stop again. Groaning he stilled his movements. When Severus motioned for him to pull out he did, all the while whimpering in need.

Severus rolled him onto his back and straddled him, sinking slowly onto his erection.

Sev had just began moving when Ron whispered the words he had been waiting weeks to hear, "I love you Sev."

Severus' heart filled with joy just as Ron's hard cock filled his arse. Overjoyed that his Mate returned his love, he soon began riding Ron with abundance. Bracing his hands on Ron's chest, he lifted himself again and again, slamming down hard each time. Until finally he could take no more and with a loud growl he leaned forward and bit into Ron's neck as he shot his semen all over his and his lover's chests. This brought Ron beyond the brink, clutching at Severus he filled his husband tight hole with his seed. The orgasm lasting for what seemed like forever until finally he was empty, leaving Ron with little black spots dancing in his vision.

Severus released Ron's neck and gently rolled off his Mate, whimpering slightly when he felt his cock leave his body. He suddenly felt empty, it chilled him the core and he swore to himself that he would willing offer his arse to Ron anytime he wanted it.

Ron turned to look at him, "Is it always that good?"

Severus smiles, knowing exactly what Ron was talking about. A vampire's bite can be very erotic when done at a certain time, causing what seems to a normal orgasm to double, literally making a person come twice at once.

"I wouldn't know, I've never done that before. Although, I will happily do it again. It was magnificent, thank you," Severus replied with a smile.

Ron smiled and cuddled into his satisfied husband, feeling just as satisfied and tired.

It took mere minutes for them both to fall asleep. Feeling happier now, than either of them have been in a long time.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**A/N:**

**There it is folks, my first real sex scene! I really hope it met your expectations.**

**Review please!! I have to know what you think of it!!**  
**I'll be working on the next chapter really soon, so keep your eyes open for it.**

**THANK YOU!! **


	7. New Discoveries

**A/N:**

**Ok peeps here's the seventh chapter of Secrets.**

**And right now my mind is at a blank. **

**Writers block! I HATE IT!!**

**Please help. **

**If there is something that you, the readers, think will spice up this story, then let me know, I enjoy reading fans opinions. I once wrote a small story, I think it was about 15 chapters long (that's short in my world) and I got completely stuck on the 8th chapter. A friend of mine read it for me and came up with a great idea, it went perfectly and it had a great ending. **

**I was forever grateful and now I accept ideas when people give them, it's a great help if your suffering from writers block like me. And most of all, the helper gets credit for whatever they produce. **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Severus sat in a comfortable garden chair, watching Ron play with a child. Who's child, he did not know. But his Bonded seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Smiling and laughing as he chased the young boy. The sun was setting quickly, at least to Severus' knowledge it was quickly. The child, no more than a year and a half, looked at Severus and smiles, revealing two tiny fangs, the sight was so cute that Severus couldn't help but chuckle. Severus stayed sitting as Ron brought the boy, Scorpius he believed Ron had called him, into bed. _

_Looking around Severus realised they were not at the Animus Manor as he had thought, but his own private manor, the manor his grandfather had given him. How they had gotten here, he did not know, but it gave him a strange feeling, something was not right. There were no sounds of life, which was unusual, because the forest was usually full of life. There was but one sound, Severus recognised the slow steady beating as Ron's heartbeat, which indicated that Severus was sleeping. Ron was in the deepest corner of the manor, his heart beat shouldn't be so loud, so a dream was Severus' only conclusion as to why he was here. _

_"Beautiful night, isn't it?"_

_Severus jumped to his feet, and turned sharply, sniffing the air._

_"Who's there?" he shouted._

_"Now now Severus, don't be afraid. After all, I am on your side," the man said as he stepped from the forest. His long blond hair braided and curled into a bun, his golden eyes shining in the moonlight. "I have been waiting for you, but you're always taking those blasted dreamless sleep potions. With good reason, I'm sure, but they have delayed our meeting. Do you know who I am?"_

_Severus studied the man for a moment, shocked to see that he resembles Lucius Malfoy. Unable to figure out who the man was he circled him slowly. _

_"I do not know you," he stated._

_"Ah you do not, that's true. But young Ronald does, we had a very interesting conversation," the man said with a light chuckle. _

_Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. If the man was whom Severus believed him to be then it was a great honour to meet him, even in a dream. _

_"Barum," Severus whispered._

_The god laughed. "It didn't take you long to figure it out and I'm not alone. There is something very important that you should be aware of Severus, something that you should have seen by now. I was quite surprised when I realised that no one was addressing the subject."_

_Severus stepped towards him, wanting to touch him, his beauty drawing him closer. _

_"I do not know what you mean," he said, looking deeply into his creators eyes. _

_"Think back to the war Severus, that horrible war that took place on the human world. I am aware that a lot has happened in the short time since that day, but you of all people should not have forgotten this one event," Barum said quietly. Waving his hand he brought back the memory he was speaking of. _

_Severus watched as the war took place all over again, he watched himself weaving through Death Eaters to get to his love. With wide eyes, filled with tears, he watched his love being savagely bitten by Greyback. It all suddenly came back to him, Severus realised what Barum was taking about. Ron had been bitten by a werewolf, in human form, but a werewolf none the less. _

_"Ron was bitten by Greyback, that's the important event? Why are you telling me this? I would have figured it out on my own eventually," Severus told him._

_Barum nodded. Watching the scene unfold before him. _

_"But by then, it would have been much to late," he said grimly. The memory disappears, leaving Severus silently crying. _

_"I am aware that you have just Bonded with your mate, but there is a way to salvage him, a way to save his mind. But we are going to need your help in the matter," Barum told him. _

_"We?" Severus said._

_"I did tell you I wasn't alone," Barum stated with a smile. _

_Severus watched as three other figures walked out of the shadows surrounding the forest. _

_"Severus, allow me to introduce you to my lover Halian and our friends, Vernita and Zenobia. Together we are your creators. The Four Gods," Barum said as the three vampires stood by his side. _

_Severus noticed that Vernita and Zenobia were holding hands, leading him to believe they were lovers. The female vampires looked quite happy together. As did Barum and Halian, Halian looked no older than 18 years old, but the wisdom in his eyes showed that he was much older. _

_Vernita and Zenobia were smiling at him, their revealing outfits leaving little to the imagination. Their breasts straining in the tight leather tops they wore, their long legs seemed to go on for miles due to the small leather skirts and knee high boots on their bodies. _

_Halian was dressed in leather also. Deep red leather. Severus smiles, my kinda man, he thinks to himself. _

_"Ok, now that the introductions have taken place, lets get down to business," Halian said, walking into the manor. _

_For what seemed like hours, the four gods explained what needed to be done. The amount of magic it would take for Ron to control the animal within him. And the amount of concentration. _

_They left him with one message._

_NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOUR LOVE FOR YOUR BONDED IS WHAT WILL SAVE YOU BOTH._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Severus rose from his bed slowly, looking at his lover's sleeping face. He had a lot to organise, and all before they returned from their honeymoon. _Why does this have to happen to us? Haven't we been through enough in our lives? _

After taking a quick shower, Severus started his day as he normally did, making breakfast for Ron. He fried the eggs and bacon as he waited for the coffee and toast. When it was all done, he opened the window and plucked a flower from the rose bush and placed it on the tray before carrying it into the bedroom.

He smiled as he watched Ron's slowly flutter open.

"Good morning, my love," he said leaning down to kiss him.

Putting the tray on Ron's lap, he sat down beside him, watching him eat.

"Ron, there's some things we need to talk about," Severus said.

Ron nodded, his mouth too full to speak.

"Do you remember in the battle, just before you passed out you were fighting with Fenrir Greyback. Do you remember what happened?" he asked worrying about Ron's reaction.

Ron swallowed and drank his coffee, before putting the tray down and looking at Severus.

"You mean when he bit me? Yeah I remember, it's kinda hard to forget you're a werewolf," Ron stated a grim look on his face.

Severus nodded, "How come you've never mentioned it?"

Not knowing how to answer Ron just stared at him, pulling at a loose thread in the sheets. Shrugging his shoulders he looked down at his hands, scared of what Severus' reaction was going to be and wondering why he was bringing it up. Did Severus want to be sure before telling Ron that he no longer loved him? Was he revolted by the notion that his mate was something he has never liked, something he feared when he was younger?

"You're not a werewolf," Severus said quietly, "but you will be affected, like Bill is. You'll have the temper, the loss of control and the wolf will take over your mind on the nights of the full moon, but you will not change."

Again Ron shrugged, wanting desperately to know where Severus was going with his questions.

Sensing his distress, Severus moved closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders, kissing his head gently. "Everything is going to be alright. I didn't mean to upset you. The only reason I brought it up is because Barum paid me a little visit in dream world last night. He said it was important that we talk to each other about it, and that there's something we can do to stop the wolf from taking over your mind. But it will be hard, stressful and will take a lot of concentration and magic, but I'm sure you can do it."

Ron let out a shuttering breath, feeling like a weight has been taken off his shoulders. He had been dreading telling his family, although they should already know. They were all there when it happened, but with everything that has happened since, he wasn't surprised that they had forgotten.

Snuggling up to Severus he smiled, Barum was helping in dreams? The man was a mystery that Ron just couldn't figure out. Like for instance, why was he taking a sudden interest in there lives?

Yawning loudly, he looks up at Severus, "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. Or I could stay up if you want? Was there anything you wanted to do today?"

"No, actually I think I'll join you, I have a lot of things to get done before we leave, but we'll do that together later," Severus said lying Ron down and undressing.

Slipping into the bed he pulled Ron to him and kissed him softly, "Sleep love, the next few weeks are going to be a strain on you."

The full moon had risen three weeks after the battle at Hogwarts, it takes at least a month for the venom to take full affect so at that time it had been too soon for it to have an affect on Ron. But the next would, and Severus was hoping to help Ron build a resistance in his mind before then.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Severus sat on the bed as Ron packed the last of his belongings. All of the arrangements had been made, now all they had to do was begin the training and where to start was a problem. Severus was unaware of how to begin such delicate training. He had asked Ron the right questions to see how much of his mind he used, which was just about all of it. Ron was a lot smarter than he was letting on and Severus had taken great pleasure in torturing Ron with the knowledge. He still laughs when he thinks of it, the blush that had covered Ron's body had been delightful. And Severus had enjoyed finding out just how much of Ron's body it had covered. This made them late, they had been scheduled to leave first thing this morning, it was now the afternoon.

When Ron had finished they left the cabin the same way the had arrived, by horseback, something that Ron had enjoyed beyond belief. After mounting the Arabian stud, Ron clung to Severus' back, loving the feel of his husbands body so close to his.

Two hours later they stood outside the Animus Manor. Severus dismounted and helped Ron down before handing the reins to the stable boy.

"Home sweet home," Ron said as they climbed the mountain of steps that led to the door.

"Not for long, we'll be moving into my manor for the training. We'll be leaving after you've had some rest and something to eat. It's not too far from here so it wont take long to get there," Severus said.

They walked to there rooms in silent, only to be greeted by Zolla, Eileen, Tobias and Zen. Hugs, kisses and tales of what has happened since they left were exchanged before Severus and Ron were able to breath again.

Severus motioned for Ron to join Zen, when the boy mentioned he was going to watch two V.E.S warriors in their training. With excitement shining in their eyes, the boys made a dash for the fighting room. Leaving Severus to explain what had happened while they were away.

After the story was told, everyone looked shocked. Unable to believe that one, Severus had met The Four Gods, and two that Ron had been infected by a werewolf. Not one of them, including Severus, had sensed it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the adults discussing Ron's training. Meanwhile Ron and Zen had convinced a V.E.S member to show them a few moves. Zen had adapted to it quickly, while Ron had fallen over more times than he could count, but he still had fun. The boys were sweating by the time dinner was done, and they had to rush off to shower before attending.

Ron was just entering his rooms when he felt ill, collapsing he let out a painful groan. He whimpered loudly, calling out for his husband. Severus was by his side instantly, having heard his mate's whimper from in the bedroom. Lifting him up he walked back the way he had come and gently placed him on the bed.

"Ron, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" he asked

Ron rolled over and tried to curl into a ball. "Everywhere."

"No, Ron don't to that, it'll make it worst, just try to keep still," Severus said, while he held Ron still.

Letting out a mighty roar, Severus waited for someone to answer him, and was relieved when Zolla and Zen burst through the doors.

"Oh gods. What happened?" Zolla asked.

"I do not know. He just collapsed, he said it hurt everywhere. I don't know what to do!" Severus replied, worried that it was serious.

Zolla looked at Zen, "Go get Khadijah, she'll know what to do. That woman could bring the dead back to life."

As Zen ran from the room, Severus and Zolla tried to comfort Ron, but with no results. In the end Zolla ran for Sev's private potions cabinet and retrieved a pain-reliever potion. They both relaxed when Ron seemed to calm down, no longer screaming with the pain.

Minutes later, Zen returned with a beautiful woman of Severus' height, her long green hair shining brightly. Her sparkling blue eyes lost their sparkle when she seen Ron. Rushing to the bedside, she shooed everyone from the room so she could work in peace. Severus however, was reluctant to leave his mate's side and it took both Zolla and Zen five minutes to physically remove him. Each sporting black eyes, they glared at him as he paced the corridor.

"Severus sit down, you're making me nauseous," Zen told him, while he gently probed at his swollen face. "You know, I should tell ma that you hit me, I didn't deserve it."

Severus snarled at him and kept pacing, "What is taking her so long?"

Zolla smiles, "She's doing her job Sev, it takes time to heal the wounded, you know that."

Severus stopped and hit the wall with such force that the stone crumbled, leaving a hole in it's place. He continued his pacing, ignoring his wounded hand, the blood dripping onto the floor.

Zolla stared at the hole in the wall, while Zen stared at the blood on the floor.

"Severus, for the love of the gods, would you clean up that blood, your making me hungry," Zen said with a growl.

Zolla hit his arm, "Don't annoy him, he's stressed as it is."

Sulking, Zen got up and walked away.

It was almost a half an hour later when Khadijah finally came out from the room.

Severus quickly walked to her, "What's wrong with him? Can it be fixed? Is it serious? Tell me he's not going to die! Can I see him, I want to see him!"

"Severus, SEVERUS! Calm down!" Khadijah said, "He's fine. I've given him something for the pain. He's just having a growth spurt."

"A GROWTH SPURT! HE'S ALREADY GROWN AS MUCH AS HE'S GOING TO!" Severus shouted.

"Severus Tobias Snape shut up right now!" Zolla told him.

"But...but...he was in so much pain, surely it can't just be a growth spurt!" Severus said panicking. He didn't wait for a reply he just ran into the bedroom, wanting to be close to Ron.

Lying down beside his bed ridden mate he closed his eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. His panic was finally fading, his mate was fine and he needed to apologize to Zen. Scooping Ron in his arms he groaned, it was going to take more than an apology to get Zen to speak to him again. I'll deal with it all later, right now, I'm tired and I plan on sleeping for hours, he thought with a happy sigh, before closing his eyes and letting sleep pull him into a peaceful slumber.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Nightfall came quickly, the half moon shining brightly in a sky filled with stars. Birds calling their mates, dancing through the sky together. Wolves howling in the distance, animals scurrying through the forests in search of food. All the while, high above the clouds, four vampires sat perched atop their high back thrones gazing down at the world they created.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Halian asked his lover.

Barum watched his 'children' sleep. Knowing that a day would come when they would need to interfere in order to keep the peace.

"Not as perfect as it should be. There is a war coming, I can feel it in my bones. They are not ready," he replied.

"They will be. You must have faith in them, they are after all, our children. We need to believe in them in order for them to believe in themselves," Vernita said.

"Nita is right, we need to believe that they can handle anything that gets thrown at them," Zenobia said.

Halian moved to sit on his lovers lap. He enjoyed moments like this, when they would cuddle up together and watch the world beneath them. It showed him that together they could accomplish anything. He always felt like nothing could get in his way when he was with Barum.

"Come on love, I'm feeling frisky and I know one hot god that can help me with my 'big problem'," Halian said jumping off Barum's lap.

Barum laughs, "'Big problem'? Surely your not talking about yourself?"

Halian pouts and drags Barum off to their bedroom, leaving behind two laughing goddess'.

"Do you think Barum is right? Is there really a war coming?" Vernita asked her lover.

Zenobia looked at her mate and friend, trying to imagine eternity without her.

"Yes, I think he's right. There's something in the air and it's big. A war could be on the horizon, I just pray that they really are ready for it," she replied.

Looking at the midnight sky they tried to think of an easy solution to avoid a big war.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, two gods were showing each other the love they have never shown another.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**A/N:**

**Halian is an Native American name, it means Full of Youth. **

**Vernita is a Latin name, it means Beauty or Delight.**

**Zenobia is a Greek name, it means Life and Zeus.**

**Khadijah is an Arabic name, it means to be Born Prematurely.**

**V.E.S is The Vampire Elite Squad, it is my very own vampire version of Aurors. **

**Ron's growth spurt is because of the Lycanthrope Venom. I put it in as something that will eventually help him with his training. **

**As I said before, if there is something that you think will help with this story than please let me know, you will get credit for your much needed help.**


	8. The Training Begins

**A/N:**

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm truly sorry, but I've been busy.

So here is the 8th chapter of Secrets. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!! Thanks. 

**Severus' POV:**

_I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late_. This was all I could think as I rushed through the corridors of the manor to greet the V.E.S. I wondered if they had caught the culprits of the attacks on muggle London, something that had shook the lands to the core. The news had caused uproars between the towns people and the council members, each wanting to know if it was one of our own that was causing such havoc in the muggle world, or was it the work of the rebels. I myself was silently praying that it was the rebels, if news that one of our own had betrayed our kind then the towns people would lose all faith in the council for not noticing one of our own straying from the giving path.

Upon my arrival at the courtyard I noticed that Ron and Zen were already waiting, sitting on a stone bench talking and giggling like girls as they watched the V.E.S arrive. Probably enjoying the sight of the bulky, dirt covered vampires. I smirked at the sight and hid in the shadows, not wanting to alert them to my presence just yet.

I stayed hidden as the first of the vampires arrived, dragging with them two hostiles. I watched them trash and writhe in the grips of their captors, growling madly. I expected them to put up a serious fight and was surprised when they both froze completely, staring at Ron with such hunger in their eyes. I dash forward, removing both vampires from their captors and pinning them to the wall, letting my own eyes reveal my anger.

"How dare you look at my mate in such a way! You're extremely lucky I'm a member of council or I would tear you both into tiny shreds," I growled at them, wanting them to fear for their lives. I got what I wanted, both vampires coward in front of me. I shoved them both to the leader of the V.E.S and turned away trying to control my anger.

Ron, having heard every word, ran into my arms looking more than a little scared. This was the first time he had actually seen a rebel vampire, I had previously tried to prepare him for the sight and my tales had done them no justice, they were more feral than my stories let on. I immediately felt guilt over ride my other senses as I hugged Ron tightly to me.

I knew exactly why both vampires had turned their attentions to Ron. The lycanthrope venom had done exactly what it was made to do and more, he grown much more over the last week and the muscle mass in his body had doubled suddenly, now muscles rippled noticeably every time he moved, making him look very similar to the members if the V.E.S. I enjoyed the sight, he was still very thin, almost to thin, but now he had huge shoulders, the width of them larger than my own. I was starting his training today, wanting to at least have some work done by the time the full moon came out in three days.

I disappointed myself that I had left it so long, originally I was supposed to start it a week ago when we came home from our honeymoon. But the attacks were noticed and I, unfortunately, let myself get momentarily distracted.

"I've packed your belongings. We will be going to the Burrow before we head to the manor, there's something I need to do before we start the training. Have you said your goodbyes?" I asked Ron, looking into his eyes rather than having to look down at him. It still shocked me that he was almost as tall as I, I no longer had to bend to capture his sweet luscious lips.

Ron nodded before kissing me gently. I waited until the V.E.S members were all inside before calling for our horses, I had giving Ron his own as a bonding gift. The large snow white mare was the mate to my Arabian stud and like Ron and myself they were inseparable.

After bidding my brother a goodbye I watched him walk inside before mounting Fire Eyes, Ron had named both horses, Fire Eyes for my horse because of the golden colour of his eyes that seemed to flicker like flames. And Snowdrop for his own for the beautiful colour of her coat. I waited until Ron was mounted on Snowdrop before urging Fire Eyes into a gallop, the sooner we reached the barrier the sooner the training could begin.  
I had sent word to Mum Weasley, something Molly had made me call her, and asked her to invite Lupin and Bill to the Burrow for our arrival. I had something very important I wished to ask them.

Letting the wind blow away my worries I watched the sun over the mountains and enjoyed the feeling of the rippling body beneath my thighs, I felt free when riding Fire Eyes, something I usually only felt when I was with Ron.

Shaking my head I urged Fire Eyes forward, turning as I heard Ron laughing, we raced each other to the barrier. This is what I've always wanted, time to enjoy a good laugh with someone I loved.

**Ron's POV:**

I watched Sev as we raced to the barrier, the sound of his laughter music to my ears. I noticed that he was happier, more care free when we were riding. Looking forward I noticed the barrier and tightened my legs around Snowdrop, urging her forward. This was the first time we had ridden to the barrier, usually opting to walk, and I was looking forward to showing my new horse to Harry and my family.

Thinking of my family made me sad, I was worried that they would react badly to my new appearance. I told Sev my worries and he reassured me that they would be fine. They loved me and would accept me just as they had accepted Bill. It did little to ease my worries, my mind wondering to nasty thoughts such as being disowned, or banned from the Burrow.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts I concentrated on now, the barrier was closing in fast and I watched with wonder as Fire Eyes shot forward and flew through the air. Snowdrop seemed to get the idea as she advanced her speed and jumped. My jaw dropped as we soared through the air and through the barrier, I felt like I was flying and the thought thrilled me. I laughed without a care and leaned forward slightly to prepare myself for the landing. We dropped like a boulder, the ground rushing towards us, it was only then that I realised just how high she had jumped, it didn't look like Fire Eyes had jumped that high. Looking around I noticed that Sev had landed before us and now stood in the garden of the Burrow surrounded by my family, they all watched with wide eyes as Snowdrop landed gracefully and trotted over to Fire Eyes.

"Ronald Weasley how dare you frighten us like that!" Mum said when she came toward me.  
I swallowed, trying to wet my suddenly dry throat and looked around noticing that Remus and Bill were there with their wives, Tonks had a tight hold on a very hyper looking Teddy.

"Sorry Mum, I didn't realise she had jumped so high until I got through. I didn't mean to scare you, honest!" I told her quickly.

"Ron you daredevil, you've grown," Bill said as he rushed forward. They hadn't seen me since the Bonding so I knew instantly what he was talking about. It seem even sitting on a horse that they had all noticed my growth spurt.

Dismounting, I turned and looked at their shocked faces, they hadn't realised just how much I had grown until now it seemed. Smiling sheepishly I held my arms out as if I was being searched.

"Yep, what do you think?" I asked.

No one answered my question and it got me worried. A sudden wind blew through the area and I watched as both Bill and Remus stiffened as my scent was blown towards them. Their faces dropped as they realised the reason for my growth spurt and I tried not to panic. Sev must have noticed too because suddenly I was in his arms and he was growling at them in warning not to frighten me. I was grateful to him, hiding my face in his shoulder as I waited for the accusations and anger.

Bill walked forward and pulled me into his arms, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry little brother, you shouldn't have to go through this. It's not right. I swear if Greyback wasn't already dead I'd tear him a new one myself."

I laughed at that, feeling more at ease than before. Remus stepped forward and hugged me as well. At the sudden mention of Greyback realisation hit everyone full force and I was suddenly engulfed by my family, Ginny and Mum crying madly. I noticed Draco standing away from the crowd looking embarrassed and ill at ease like he was intruding in something private.

Remembering what Severus told me, I smiled and waved him over. "Come on Malfoy, you're practically family now!"

I smiled as everyone gasps at me. I shrugged it off and waved him over again. "Come on, we don't bite, well most of us anyway." That got everyone laughing and Draco soon joined the family.

Everyone starting talking at once, telling me what had happened since they last seen me. Hermione, apparently went AWOL and left for Germany to go to college. She and Krum had started talking again and Harry reckoned that she was hoping I'd go get her when I found out. _Ha!She'll be left waiting! She can stay there. _I thought to myself.

I walked into the house with Harry, Draco, Ginny and the twins while the adults caught up. I got lost in all the chatting and the happiness that radiated off them.

**Severus' POV:**

I watched Ron away with his friends and family before pulling Bill and Remus to the side.

"I wished to ask you both something. I have recently come into the knowledge of a training program that will help Ron to keep his mind during the full moon, it works much like the Wolfsbane potion and I was wondering if you would like to join us. You are more than welcome to bring your wives and child and I'm sure it would help Ron knowing that he wasn't doing it alone," I told them.

"Whoa, whoa, Severus, what's the rush?" Remus asked.

"The full moon is in three days Lupin and I would like him to have a least a small amount of resistance by then," I replied hotly.

Bill watched us talking, listening to the conversation. "What exactly does this training entail?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will have help, we will find out when we get back to the manor," I told him.

"Oh, who exactly will be helping you?" Remus asked a worried tone n his voice.

"The same person who helped me get Ron," I said. "Barum and the other gods, it was them that told me about the training."

"Why have it done by this full moon? Why not wait until the next?" Bill asked.

"William, how much knowledge do you have on Vampires?" I asked.

Bill looked confused for a moment, thinking of anything that could help him answer the question. "Not much, why?"

"Do you know what a vampires natural enemy is?" I asked with a low growl, I was beginning to become more uncomfortable in Lupin's presence.

"No," Bill replied with a shake of his head.

Remus looked up a look of shock on his face. "Werewolves." His voice was barely a whisper, but I heard him.

"Yes, werewolves. Now even though he isn't a complete werewolf the people from my home will be uncomfortable around him when the full moon rises. Many will become vicious and try to attack him, I want him to know what is going on, for him to be able to walk away rather than rise to the bait and getting himself hurt. With you both there it will be tough but with the help of he gods we will be able to keep it under control," I told them.

Remus and Bill nodded and went to talk to their partners while I walked back to Ron, I needed his presence to calm me down.

I walked into the room where Ron, Harry and Draco sat just in time to hear Ron tell his friends about our sex life.

"...I'm telling you, it was the best orgasm I've ever had," he was whispering.

"Ronald! Gentlemen do not kiss and tell," I said with a scowl.

All three boys jumped and turned to look at me, blushing madly. Ron ducked his head mumbling an apology. I winked at Harry and Draco before continuing. "How would you like it if I went into the kitchen and told the twins how you were in bed? Hm?"

Ron's head snapped up, his eyes bulging from their sockets. "You wouldn't!"

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head in a, you wanna bet?, sort of way. Harry and Draco were trying desperately to keep from laughing but eventually they let it out, Ron looked at them in shock. His head whipped around so fast when he heard me chuckling, I thought for a moment he had injured himself.

"You tricked me! Sev that's not nice!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"You deserved it! You're the one telling your friend and my godson about our sex life!" I told him.

For the rest of the afternoon went by with chatting and laughing, I actually felt at home, like one of the family. Bill and Remus flooed to their homes to retrieve clothing and the like for their trip. Before I knew it, it was the evening.

"Time to go Ron, I want to get started with your training," I told him.

Draco and Harry began whining, wanting to join us. I was reluctant to let them but I eventually agreed, with Molly's permission. She promised to let Lucius and Narcissa know where Draco was.

Outside the Burrow I sent Fire Eyes through the barrier with a note for the guard to send through a carriage for Bill and Remus' families and another two horses for Draco and Harry.

With a last wave we went through the barrier and it wasn't long before Ron was challenging Harry and Draco to a race, pushing Snowdrop to her fastest speed.

It wasn't long before we reached my manor and I reacted when I felt a sudden presence on the grounds. Growling madly I launched Fire Eyes forward, yelling at Ron and the boys to stay put. When I knew Fire Eyes was at his top speed I leapt from him, launching myself into the air and speeding towards the intruders. I landed on them with a loud crash and it took me only a moment to realise my mistake, I had just attacked my creators. Standing quickly I finally saw Halian and Barum on the ground. I rushed to help them stand and began apologizing immediately.

"Please forgive me my lords, I thought you were intruders. I didn't expect to find you here," I said quickly.

Halian laughed while Barum scowled. "Next time, scent the air before attacking. This is the thanks we get for helping you, oh I'm so over whelmed." He said, the sarcasm loud and clear to my ears. I felt guilty, Barum was right, I should have scented the air before attacking but my fear had only been to eliminate any threat that could cause harm to Ron.

I bowed and left the room running out to tell Ron and friends that it was safe. They asked questions as to whom was inside, questions that I ignored, I felt stupid and idiotic for over reacting.

As we walked into the main room, I watched my guests faces for their reaction to the gods. Ron smiled and greeted Barum like an old friend chatting to him about his life with me so far and the things he had seen or learned.

Halian was who surprised me. When Draco walked into the room Halian's face lite up, a huge smile on his lips.

"Barum! He looks like a younger version of you!" he practically shouted.

Draco jumped and hid behind me, suddenly afraid for his life while Harry stepped forward with his wand raised.

"That won't do you any good Harry, he could kill you faster than you could blink," I told him, feeling proud of the way he immediately defended my godson.

Barum stared at Draco with interest. "Severus, what is his name?"

"Draco Malfoy, mi lord," I replied. I could see the resemblance, but I was not surprised, I had already noticed that Barum resembled Lucius so it was only natural that Draco resemble him as well.

"Tell me boy, are you of any relation to Reginald Malfoy?" Barum asked in a quiet voice.

Draco perked up and stepped from behind me. "Yes, he's my great great great grandfather."

Barum chuckled, his fangs flashing in the light. "Halian, I believe I owe you one thousand pounds."

Halian stared at him confused. "What? Why do you...oh. Yes!" He said throwing his arms up into the air. "The girls are so not going to let you live this one down. Ha! For once I'm right."

"Mi lord?" I was confused, I couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"It seems young Draco here is a descendant of mine. Reginald Malfoy was my grandson," Barum said with a smile.

Every ones jaws dropped including my own.

"You're royalty Draco, you should be happy. You are after all a descendant of the first creator of vampires. Your name will go down in history," he continued.

Draco's face dropped for a moment before he realised what Barum had just said, his face suddenly split by a wide grin. I winched feeling like my own jaw was suffering just from looking at him.

I was starting to feel impatient, Ron's training should have started by now. I looked around and found everyone pre-occupied, everyone but Bill and Remus whom were probable feeling the effect of being in the presence of two of the four vampire creators. Ron, however, seemed to be perfectly fine chatting to Barum.

"Mi lords? Should we not get on with Ron's training?" I asked suddenly.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Bill and Remus seemed to relax, they both stood next to me nodding in agreement. Tonks and Fleur sat playing with Teddy, they both looked at their husbands. I couldn't figure out if they were worried about what they would have to do or eager for them to get it done quickly to see if the results were worth the hard work.

"You are right of course Severus. Shall we start?" Barum replied.

I was about to reply when Harry, Draco, Ron and the girls gasped.

I turned to see what they were looking at only to be faced with Vernita and Zenobia.

"Severus! Oh you look well, doesn't he look well Nita?" Zenobia said with a smile.

'Nita nodded, with a small smile. Her gaze however was not on me but rested on Teddy. She held a look of longing on her face that my heart ached for her. A child was something she would never have, unless she broke her vows to her mate by sleeping with someone whom could get her pregnant.

Zenobia seemed to notice this and frowned slightly. I knew they needed a distraction so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Zenobia, Vernita, this is my mate Ron. Ron this Zenobia and Vernita."

Ron stepped forward to shake their hands. "Hi, pleased to meet you."  
It work perfectly, both goddess' started cooing and ahhing at him. Telling him how cute he was. This went on for only moments before Halian cleared his throat and said it was time to get started on Ron's training.

**Ron's POV:**

I was surprised by the shear beauty of the two females. Severus had told me they were beautiful but it wasn't until just now that I realised just how beautiful they are.

I tried not to stare at them as they removed my top and shoes to prepare for my training, they said they would get in the way, but I thought they just wanted to see me half naked. Sev must think the same thing because as I look over at him I see his hands turn to fists and his jaw clench tightly.

I was informed by Halian that the exercise was kinda like meditation/Occulmency. The thought scares me, I don't want them entering my mind with or without my permission, my mind is my own and they should not be allowed to see the things I conceal in there.

"Sev, you're going to be with me the whole time right?" I asked him, my voice laced with unmistakable fear.

Sev walked to me, kissing me before nodding toward Bill and Remus. I was surprised to see them in the room, I thought they had gone into the other room with Draco, Harry and the girls.

"They will be here as well, I thought it might help them both if they were to take the training too," he told me all the while running his chilly hands down my arms.

I knew he was trying to calm me down but his efforts were useless, nothing could calm me down. Bill and Remus smiled over at me as they removed their own shirts and shoes.

I heard heavy breathing beside me and turned, Barum was hyperventilating. I thought for a moment that it was just because there were half naked men in the room but it seemed I was wrong. Zenobia and Vernita rushed to his side before disappearing with him.

"You'll have to excuse my mate, he has had bad experiences with werewolves in the past and being in a room with more than one is taking it toll on him," Halian explained. "We'll continue the training without him, I know everything that needs to be done. If you could all sit on the cushions provided we'll get started."

I noticed Sev moving his cushion behind my own, when he sat down he bent his knees so I was sitting in between his legs.

"Have any of you ever tried meditation before?" Halian asked.

Both Severus and Remus nodded while me and Bill shook our heads. I never had the patients for meditation and I was praying that Sev would be patient with me.

"Ok, Severus would you teach Ron, and Remus you can show Bill," Halian said before sitting down, his legs crossed Indian style.

I tried to copy him, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I was just about to complain when Sev helped me, he didn't arrange them properly, cos my legs refused to bend like that but he made sure I was comfortable. I watched Remus and Bill do the same thing before closing their eyes.

I tried my best to relax but I was feeling edgy, like my skin was trying to crawl away from my body and I had no idea why.

"Ok, I want you to relax your body as much as you can, if you have to think of something that makes you calm then do it. Some people use sounds, like a beach, the water crashing against the cliffs, or a slow smooth song," Halian said in a really quiet voice, so quiet that I barely heard him.

I felt Sev putting his hands on my shoulders in support, I kept my eyes closed and leaned back against him. This is was makes me relaxed, knowing that Sev was with me one hundred percent. Slowly I felt my muscles relax, concentrating on the feel of Sev's hands on my shoulders and his smooth hard chest pressed against my back.

"Ok, now that that's done, I want you to concentrate really hard, your minds have to be completely blank. I want you to look deep into the darkness that is now your mind and find yourself. Now don't laugh, I don't mean spiritually, I mean I want you to find the image of yourself.

Done? Good, now I want you to find your wolf. Concentrate. Got it?" Halian said. "Ok, now you should be able to see both yourself and your wolf clearly in your mind, nothing else. Now walk to it, your wolf, but not to fast or you'll irritate it. Just reach out to touch it, show it that your not afraid."

It sounded stupid to me, but I gave it a try and was surprised when my wolf purred in satisfaction. I ran my fingers through it's coarse looking hair only to find it silky soft. I continued petting it, trying to make myself comfortable around it.

"Ok, now concentrate again, only this time concentrate on blending yourself with it, make both your wolf and yourself one being. Think you can manage it? Take your time, you might not get it the first time but that doesn't matter, just try your best," Halian. His voice seemed so far away, I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I tried, I really did, but every time I tried, Red, my wolfs nickname, shrunk away in fear or growled which made me afraid. I knew he couldn't really hurt me but my mind said otherwise. I immediately tensed up, Sev noticed and ran his hands up and down my arms soothingly. I tried again, slowly trying to blend the both of us together but it didn't work. For the next half an hour I kept trying, but in the end I gave up.

When I opened my eyes both Bill and Remus were smiling and Halian was beaming at them. Great they were able to do it and I wasn't, I thought to myself, I felt like sulking so that's exactly what I did. Slumping forward, I dropped my head down until my chin was touching my chest.

**Severus' POV:**

I notice instantly that Ron had given up. He had been trying so hard, sweat was glistening on his face and chest. His face scrunched in concentration and his breath ragged from effort.

Wrapping my arms around his chest I whispered comforting word in his ears. He was tired and needed rest, gently I gathered him in my arms and stood, without a word to Halian or the werewolves I left the room and brought my husband to bed.

I lay watching him until the early hours of the morning, wondering if he would ever truly except the person he was now. I knew he was fighting the urge to scream and shout because of the bad luck that has falling upon him. It saddened me to see him in such despair. On the outside he was calm, but underneath I knew he was silently suffering.

I wanted to take away his sadness and replace it with happiness that would never fade. Smooth away the creases on his forehead and kiss away the horrors that haunt his dreams.

I was just about to settle down to sleep when I felt someones presence at the door. "Halian, was there something you wanted?"

I watched as he entered the room quietly. "I was just checking that he was alright, he didn't seem it earlier. Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled, grateful of the offer, Halian obviously liked my mate. "He's fine, just tired and more than a little frustrated. He tried very hard and was saddened when his efforts brought no results."

He leaned against the door and watched my mate sleeping. "But you're wrong Severus, he did get results. Ok, so they might not have been the results he wanted but he still got them. I watched him through the training, he was in a deep trance and I imagine my voice was a mere whisper in the back of his mind. He did very well for a pup and you should be proud of him, I know I am."

I silently agreed with him, Ron had seemed to be deep within his mind. I wondered if it help him with his acceptance of himself. Up until I had been sent the dream warning me of what was going to happen, I had forgotten about it. And I imagined that Ron had done the same, probably hoping that if he ignored it then it would go away. Pushing the thoughts from my mind, I settled back into my mates embrace and prepared for sleep.

"Severus, a word of warning. News of your mates condition has gotten back to the rebel leader. They are planning to attack the city on the night of the full moon. The only reason I'm telling you is because you have to be careful, we don't want them coming here," Halian said as he turned for the door. "Oh and try not to worry, we have a little surprise planned for them." He added with a quiet chuckle.

Sleep did not come, my mind summoning up images of disaster. I had thought that I would be able to live a quiet life with my mate after the war but it seems I was wrong, disaster followed me wherever I went. I just prayed that it would be over sooner than it started, I did not want Ron to fear for himself enough for him to leave me. Life was not going to be easy and fear override my other senses as I lay in bed. Silently I prayed that whatever Halian and the other gods had planned would work. Otherwise another war was going to arrive and that was not something that I planned on being around for, one was enough.


	9. Discoveries And Changes

**AN: **I'm back!!! Sorry it's been like...OMG..Almost a year!! Scary. Anyway sorry I've been gone so long and haven't updated. If you've read my profile page you'll know why.

Anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, well apart from my vampire characters, The Gods and the sexy V.E.S.

* * *

**Ron's POV:**

Another night wasted! I can't do it and I've been trying so hard! It's frustrating to know that my best is not good enough and if I can't get it then I'm going to be acting like a mindless animal when the full moon rises. I'll be hungry and vicious and I could hurt someone!

"You'll get it in the end, love," Sev said behind me.

"The end isn't good enough, Sev. The full moon comes up in two days and I can't even do one simple thing, something I might add, that Remus and Bill have already mastered," I ground out in frustration.

Sev wraps his arms around me and smiles. "They've been werewolves longer than you have."

"Yeah, but they've never done this before! And they got it the first time. So, ok, fine, Remus has meditated before, but I doubt he's ever tried to blend with his wolf. He'd be too afraid that something would happen, like losing himself in the process."

"Ok, I get it you're frustrated, but sulking isn't going to make it right. Ron, it's an art that takes a long time to be mastered. It's like potion making, it's a long, grueling process that needs concentration and patients," he said as he kissed my jaw.

"But, I don't like making potions!"

Severus laughed at that and hugged me tight.

"Come on, let's go and see what my godson and Potter are up to," he said a few minutes later.

Ok, so he hadn't convinced that I would get it but he made me feel better. That's what's so great about Sev, no matter how low I'm feeling or how angry I am, he can always make me feel better with a few words or kisses, something that I really enjoy.

* * *

It turned out that Malfoy and Harry had bumped into a couple of the V.E.S members that were coming to talk to Severus and had ended up sharing war stories of all things. They were all laughing there heads off when me and Sev showed up.

I recognized them both. Kade and Loz Emerson. Inseparable brothers that Zen worshipped. Apparently he wanted to become a V.E.S because of the great work they have done over the years.

"Is there a reason for your laziness?" Severus asked in his best 'horrid teacher' voice.

The brothers jumped and immediately bowed when they saw him.

"Our apologies, Councilor. We were just talking with these young warriors," Loz said in their defence.

"Warriors? Is that what they told you they are? They're nothing but a bunch of idiotic scoundrels," Sev smirked.

I tried not to laugh at the look on Harry and Malfoy's faces.

"Ron, tell your dear husband to watch what he says about me!" Harry growled.

I smiled. "Dear husband, Harry says to watch what you say about him."

Severus smiled and greeted the two vampires like the old friends that they are.

"Uncle Sev, will you please tell Kade here that I am a descendant of Barum's," Malfoy pleaded.

"Are you going to tell everyone? Isn't your ego big enough, what with you being a Malfoy and all," Sev groaned.

Loz and Kade's jaws dropped. "You mean it's true?! I thought he was pulling my leg!" Kade exclaimed.

"Yes, unfortunately, it's true. Draco's great great great grandfather, Reginald Malfoy, was Lord Barum's grandson," Sev sighed.

Malfoy's chest puffed out as the vampire's began bombarding him with questions.

"Gentlemen, what is the reason for your visit?" Sev asked before they had a chance to get caught up in Malfoy's story.

Loz turned with a serious expression on his face. "We came with word from the council, Severus."

"Well? Out with it!"

Kade looked pointedly at myself, Malfoy and Harry but Severus ignored it and motioned for them to continue.

"The leader of the rebels has been identified."

Severus froze. "In the name of the Gods, why didn't you say so earlier?! Well, who in hades is it?"

Loz pinched the bridge of his nose before answering. "It's Seritus."

Sev laughed hysterically. "Impossible!"

"I saw him with my own two eyes, Severus. It is him and he's at the Animus Manor. Your parents are frantic and want you to return," Kade reasoned.

I was very confused and by the look of it, so were Malfoy and Harry.

"Sev? What's wrong?" I asked. I was beginning to get worried as I watched my husband's get paler and paler by the second. I didn't think anyone could be paler than Sev but I was obviously wrong.

"Nothing for you to worry about, love. I have to get to the Animus but I wont be long, ok?" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Can't I come with you?"

He shook his head and followed the brothers.

**

* * *

**

**Sev's POV:**

This isn't happening, it can't be. It's just a really bad nightmare that I have no control of. He's dead, he died twenty-five years ago of a terrible illness that no one could stop. So then why is he sitting in front of me with a smug smile on his face? Why has my mother fainted? Is why my father crying? Why is he smiling?

"Think you're funny do you? Think this is amusing? Look what you've done to them! You've reduced our father to tears and our mother is unconscious! You pompous, no good, swine!"

I couldn't help myself. After the words left my mouth my legs and arms took on a life of their own, and with strength I never knew I had, I pinned him to the ground and lashed at his face again and again and again and again until finally my father and Loz pulled me away.

"I HATE YOU!"

Everyone stopped and silence filled the room as my words echoed throughout it. Never in my life had I uttered those words to any vampire, be them friend, family or enemy. It was generally taboo to fight amongst ourselves or even to hold resentment to someone you must see every day, someone you had to work with. And saying such words to a sibling or parent was considered seriously disrespectful.

"You don't mean that, Severus," my father tried to reason.

"Oh, yes I do! I hate him. I've never hated anyone in my life as much as I hate him. And you know what I've been through, the things I've seen and done. The people I've worked with," I said. "I hate him more than I hated Voldemort and that's saying something!"

From the corner of my eye I saw my mother awaken. Rushing to her side I helped her stand and turned back to Seritus. "Stay away from me, stay away from my mate and stay away from my home. If I ever see you near either of them I will kill you with my bare hands and believe me it wont be an honourable death!"

I turned away from him and walked out the door ignoring him when he whispered my name. I needed to see my mate, I needed Ron. He was the only person who could calm me down now.

* * *

It didn't take long for Severus to arrive back at the manor and when he did he ran straight into Ron's arms.

Ron's first instinct was to get Severus away from the crowd that was in their living room to the privacy of their bedroom.

"Sev? What's wrong, love? Please tell me," he pleaded as his mate clung to him in tears. He lay him down on their bed and pulled him into his arms.

Severus couldn't speak through his tears. Shaking his head he tightened his arms around his husband and sobbed.

Severus cried himself to sleep and Ron ran his fingers through his silky hair in an attempt to comfort him through his dreams. They stayed that way for hours until finally Halian came in to check on them.

"Ron? Is everything ok?" he whispered in the doorway.

Ron gently drew himself away from his sleeping husband and left the room quietly. "I don't know. He did say a word and I'm worried about him. Sev doesn't bottle things up like this, he usually tells me if something is bothering him."

They walked back into the living room and sat talking quietly. Barum soon joined them and questioned them about Severus.

"Barum, you four know everything that goes on here, right? Because you can see everything?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Barum said.

Ron paused for a moment wondering if asking the God would be the right thing to do. But in the end, his fear for his husband override everything else. "Who's Seritus?"

Draco and Harry looked up from their spot on the floor and listened.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time. Where did you hear it?" Barum asked, a peculiar expression on his face.

"Two of the V.E.S vampires where here earlier. They told Sev that the rebel leader had been identified and that his name was Seritus. Sev just about had a stroke when he heard it," Ron answered. "So, who is he?"

Barum looked at Halian but didn't answer.

"He's my brother," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a red eyed Severus standing there with his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Ron rushed to his husband side. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"I didn't, not for a long time now. He died when I was ten. He had caught some sort of flu that eventually killed him. Today I found out that not only is he not dead but he is also the leader of the rebels," his mate whispered. "He tore our family apart when he 'died'. I was heartbroken, he was my older brother and I adored him, worshiped him. When he 'died' I withdrew from everyone and lashed out at the people that cared about me. The grief eventually followed me to school and stayed with me as I received the Dark Mark. I didn't deal with it until after your mother died, Harry."

"Merlin, that must have been awful, Uncle Sev!" Draco said.

"It's in the past now, no point in dwelling on it," Severus replied.

Ron sighed and hugged his husband tightly. "You're still tired. Come on, let's go to bed."

Severus nodded and said goodnight to everyone before allowing Ron to take him to their bedroom. After undressing and laying down Ron held onto him and whispered soothing words to him, praying that his dreams would be undisturbed.

It wasn't long before Severus drifted off to sleep, but Ron stayed awake thinking about all that his husband had revealed.

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day when Severus woke up. Ron had woken earlier and was now outside with Draco and Harry.

Remus and Bill were sitting with Tonks, Fleur and baby Teddy when Severus came out from the bedroom. Each smiled or nodded in greeting.

"Ron's out with Draco and Harry. I think they're dueling each other," Bill told him.

Severus walked outside and watched his husband smile and laugh as he dodged the tickle jinx that Draco threw his way.

"Hey, Uncle Sev!" Draco greeted him, as he was momentarily distracted Ron took the opportunity to hex him while he could and Draco gave a surprised shout as the conjured ropes from Ron's binding spell wound themselves around his body.

Severus smiled as Harry ran to Draco's aid and playfully tackled his husband to the ground. Ron and Draco's relationship seemed to have eased up and they were more comfortable around each other now.

They finally had the chance to finally be the children they are and Severus envied them that. He childhood had been destroyed in one night and now it seems it was coming back to haunt him.

Draco, Harry and Ron picked themselves off the ground and went to greet the vampire properly but Draco froze as he caught sight of someone hiding in the trees surrounding the manor.

"Uncle Sev, there's someone up there," he informed the vampire pointing to the tree line.

A breeze blew through the area suddenly and Severus froze as a familiar scent tickled his nose. He swept his arm out to pull the three young boys behind him and turned in the direction the scent came from.

"I WARNED YOU!" he yelled. "STAY AWAY!"

The trees rustled and the three boys jumped when a big, black, something came rushing towards them, stopping a few feet away and revealing itself as a person. A man to be exact. Tall, pale and very well built with an extraordinary resemblance to Severus.

"I just want to talk. Your mate and friends are save, I mean them no harm," he spoke to Severus.

"I've got nothing to say to you!" Severus declared.

The man swiped at his nose and shook his head as if trying to clear it. Taking a step back he turned his head to look at something behind them.

"Is there a problem here, Severus?" Remus asked from behind them.

Severus smiled and looked at the werewolf. "Nothing I can't handle, Remus."

"You would converse with a werewolf, but not your own brother?" the man snorted.

They all gasped, all barr Severus, whom grimaced and avoided looking at his sibling.

"You're Seritus? You're his brother?" Ron asked, his face turning a bright red as anger override his other senses.

Seritus nodded and stepped forward, holding his hand out. "Yes. And may I say, however late it may be, welcome to the family."

Ron lost it. Stepping out from behind Severus he swiped at Seritus' hand and a deep growled rumbled in his chest shocking all those present.

"If I were you, I would walk away. Very quickly, before the boy takes your arm off," Halian said as he suddenly appeared behind Seritus.

Seritus turned and looked at the God before dismissing him and turning back to Ron. "I mean you no harm, pup."

Ron's growls increased in volume and Harry, Draco and Severus stepped away from him as his eyes turned a bright amber. Remus gave a shout of warning as Ron launched himself at his brother-in-law and grabbed the pup around the waist. Bill ran out, after hearing Remus' shout, and helped him get his little brother under control.

"Halian! What is the meaning of this?! The moon isn't until tomorrow night!" Severus exclaimed.

The God nodded and stepped around Seritus, who was now gaping at Halian and Ron, and approached the struggling pup before putting his hand over his eyes and watching as Ron slumped in Remus' arms.

"He's sleeping, but you will need to tie him up. His anger will not leave him in his sleep," he instructed Bill and Remus as they carried the young boy inside.

"You're-"

Severus interrupted his older brother. "Now is not the time. Leave! And don't come back!"

Halian looked at Severus. "Actually, we need his help."

Severus gaped at him in disbelief as Halian grabbed Seritus by the back of the neck and dragged him inside.

He stood standing in the same spot for close to a half hour before finally walked inside.

"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to think you had run away or something," Halian laughed.

Severus scowled at him and retreated to his bedroom to make sure his young husband was alright.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Severus' face dropped at the sound of Bill's voice and he ran the rest of the way to his bedroom. The sound of pounding feet behind him indicated that everyone else was doing the same.

When he crashed through the door it was to see a haggard looking Remus trying desperately to dislodge Ron's raze sharp teeth from Bill's arm.

He froze, Ron no longer looked like himself. He appeared to have started the transformation but somehow stopped half way. His skin was bright red and looked as if it were made of leather. His eyes still had the deep amber colour and his face had changed slightly to look more like a wolfs. Ears pointed and peeking out from his hair with was poker straight and fell to his shoulders, fingers longer than normal, with very sharp looking nails, curled into claws. His ribs seemed to have fallen in on themselves to make room for the much larger muscle proportion his body had developed. The sight was incredible but still worried Severus deeply. How could this be? Why had his young husband transformed sooner than he was supposed to?

"This is worse than I feared," Halian said beside him.

Severus ignored him and rushed to help Remus. Ron froze when he caught sight of the handsome vampire and he quickly released his brother's arm to address his husband.

"Hiya, Sev," he smiled.

Everyone gasped as Ron wiped the blood from his mouth and easily pushed Remus aside before standing in front of his mate.

While Fleur, Draco, Tonks and Remus tended to Bill's injury, Halian, Severus, Harry and Seritus stood gazing at the magnificent sight that Ron presented.

"Bloody hell, Ron! You look like something from a really bad muggle horror movie!" Harry exclaimed as he stepped closer for a better look.

A growl rumbled in Ron's chest. "Easy, Harry. It doesn't take a lot to make me angry. Just ask Bill there, all he did was ask me if I was going to behave or act like a sissy girl. Well, I think it's safe to say I did neither."

They continued staring at him which made him shift uncomfortably.

"Ron, it's safe to change back now," Halian said.

Ron shifted again and inched closer to Severus. "I don't know how to. I don't even know how I changed in the first place! And look at me! I don't look like a friggin' werewolf, at least not completely!"

Severus listened half heartedly while he studied his husband's new appearance more thoroughly. He noticed that Ron was now bigger than himself and looked down to see his long, very long, thin, yet muscular legs which seemed to be situated to bend in the opposite direction like a canines along with the oddly shaped wolf feet which made him look like he was standing on his tippy toes. Peculiar, very peculiar! Looking up he regarded Ron's face and sighed when he saw that he didn't have a snout. A mouth full of razor sharp fangs and a canine shaped nose, but no snout.

"Sev? Are you alright? You haven't said anything," Ron whispered, his voice laced with fear.

Severus looked into his lovers eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out how this is possible."

"I can answer that for you," a new voice stated.

Everyone turned to see Barum standing in the doorway regarding Ron with a delighted expression on his face. "It's seems Ronald here is a new breed of werewolf."

"But how?" the God's lover inquired.

He answered with a smug smile and looked at Severus. "That would be your doing, my dear child."

Severus grew confused by his cryptic answers. And Ron stared at the God puzzled. "How?"

"Severus, do you remember the night you bit Ron for the first time?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. That had happened on their wedding night, while they were making love. It disturbed him to know that the man standing before him had been watching. "I remember. What's your point?"

"Well, it seems that you unknowingly injected Ron with the venom that turns a person into a vampire. Since that time it has adapted itself with the lycanthrope venom and come up with this new breed," Barum explained. "Basically, Ron, you're a cross between vampire and werewolf."

The boy in question stood as everyone stared at him with a new look of amazement on their faces. Ronald was an extraordinary new breed that has never before been seen.

* * *

**AN: **There it is. The 9th chapter of Secrets. It didn't end up the way I intended it to, but hey, I like this version. Anyway I hope you like it too.

REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!!!!

Thanks.

P.S I've only just notice that in the last chaper I wrote that Hermione had gone to Germany to pick up her friendship with Krum but Krum is from Bulgeria or some such place, but please forgive the mistake.

Anyway, review, review, review.


	10. Blendings and Wars

**AN:** So what did you think of the last chapter? Let me know, review, review, review. This is the 10th chapter of Secrets, I can't believe it's ten already!! Wow!

In the last chapter Severus found out his DEAD brother was still alive, hopefully in this chapter I'll get around to explaining how. Plus, new discovery, Ron is a half breed, half vampire, half werewolf, again I'll try to help you make sense of that.

**Davinci:**Thank you so much for the review they are always appreciated. I got the idea for Ron's condition from one of the favourite films, Underworld Revolutions. Yes I'm a thief I know but it was just too tempting to pass up. Thanks for letting me know about the character indications, I've now fixed that problem so this fic can be found under M rated Ron/Severus.

**Black Lady Knight and Alabirdie:** Thanks for the reviews! They are always welcome. 8)

Thanks again. 8)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing that was in the books or movies, the things that weren't belong to me!!! J.K owns everything book/movie related. No money is being made from this story it is just for Harry!Obsessed fan's entertainment.

* * *

Three hours later saw Ron still caught between his human and wolf appearance. He sat with Halian in the darkness of the forest as the young God tried to help him revert back to his human self.

"Your fidgeting isn't helping, you know," Ron stated as he felt, rather than saw, Halian shift uncomfortably again.

A frustrated sigh caused him to open his eyes.

"You're making me uneasy!" Halian declared.

"I'm making you uneasy?! I'm just sitting here, trying to relax like you told me to! You're the one making me uneasy!" Ron exclaimed.

Halian huffed. "It's your scent. I can identify you as a vampire because it's getting stronger as the hours go by but your werewolf scent also grows stronger and it's messing with my nose."

"You think that's messed up?! Try being me for a minute! I don't know whether I'm human, vampire or werewolf, my body doesn't seem to know either!"

Halian stood. "This is getting us nowhere. I'm sorry Ron but your scent is driving me mad, I need to take a break."

Ron stood and stretched out his muscles. A refreshing breeze drifted over his slightly over heated body and he sighed as he basked in it. A sudden smell caused him to groan.

"Ugh! What is that smell?"

Halian laughed and scented the air. "That dear Ronald, would be the sweet scent of death."

Ron scrunched his nose in disgust. "What died?"

"Me," the vampire declared with a smirk. "That is my scent."

"Bloody hell! It's awful!"

"Some would say so," Halian smirked. "Now, have you ever smelled wet wolf? Now, add dead rats to that then add my smell. That lovely combination is only a portion of your scent."

Halian laughed while Ron heaved as his stomach turned itself inside out. Glaring at the retreating vampires back he followed him slowly out of the forest.

"Prick!" Ron grumbled beneath his breath and walked into the house.

Severus and Barum sat chatting in the kitchen, Bill and Fleur were in the backyard basking in the sun while Tonks, Remus and Teddy played by the flower patch. Draco and Harry were shouting and laughing as they played a muggle video game that Harry had conjured in the living room. Ron watched Draco cheat, pushing Harry over and driving his car over the finish line while Harry was down. He smiled as Harry declared war and jumped on Draco but turned away when the wrestling began to heat up and the boys began fighting for dominance of a kiss. Their moans of pleasure followed him into the kitchen where he dropped onto one of the table chairs and dropped his head onto the table.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up at his husbands voice. "Sev, do I smell really bad?"

Severus was taken aback by such a question and stared dumbly at his young mate.

"Well?"

Shaking his head, Severus blinked and addressed his mate. "Why are you asking such an unusual question?"

"Well, my sense of smell is a lot stronger now and I noticed that Halian kinda smells weird, disgusting even. And he said that I smell a lot worse, but everyone smells different to me, so I can't tell if I do. Take you for instance, you smell really sweet, like walking into Zonko's after being away from sweet for years. So, do I smell really bad?"

Severus smiled. "No actually, at least not to me. But then you'll never smell bad to me. Mate's recognize their partners unique scent. Barum here probably thinks Halian smells like a fresh meadow."

Barum nods. "Severus is right, Ron. But also take into account that you're a werewolf, or partial anyway, vampire's always smell like death to werewolves, but that is essentially because, technically we're dead. But Severus is right about the mate issue as well. Every person has a unique smell, no person smells the same and mates senses are more acute to their partners so they would pick up that scent easier than any other person."

Ron smiled and turned to Sev. "So you don't think I stink?"

Severus leaned over to bury his nose in Ron's hair before sniffing. "Your scent is a little unusual but that's just because you're still in wolf form. When you were 'human', so to speak, you smelled like a summer breeze by the Burrow, fresh and earthy. It's a very nice smell, easy on the nose."

Happy that Severus didn't think he stunk Ron rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

* * *

"Do you really think it's necessary?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, I don't! There's no point, he's not a complete wolf!"

"That doesn't change the fact that it needs to be done. If he succeeds we may well get some valuable information!"

"I highly doubt that!"

Ron struggled with sleepiness as he listened to the hushed voices arguing. As far as he could figure out so far, Barum and Halian wanted to do something that Severus didn't think was necessary. They didn't seem to realise that he had woken up, so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Um...guys?"

"Ron, how are you feeling?" Barum asked as he gently sat on the side of the bed.

Ron frowned. "Fine, why?"

"We were worried that you would feel the after effects upon waking," Severus answered.

"After effects of what?"

Halian laughed and nodded to Ron's body. Looking down Ron then realised that he was back to his old self again.

"You changed back while you were sleeping. We thought the pain kept you from waking up, hence the worry," the young God informed him.

Ron shook his head. "I'm fine, no pain at all."

Barum nodded with satisfaction. "Good, you will be able to continue your training."

Severus glared at the God but did not voice his displeasure.

Ron sighed, silently agreeing with Severus. "Do I have to? It hasn't done me any good so far."

Severus smiled at his husband.

"I believe I have to answer to why it hasn't worked so far," Barum informed them. "See, you were trying to blend withyour wolf, right? I suspect that to try that again would be pointless. My reason for it is the fact that you can't blend with something that has already blended. Your wolf blended with your vampire, we saw the results of it. So, rather than trying to blend with the wolf I suggest you try talking to the vampire in you."

"What could that possible gain us?"

Barum turned sharply to look at the new arrival. "Well, wolf, it may help us understand why they blended together. I've heard of something similar, in a fight to the death a vampire bit a werewolf hoping to weaken him. Now you have to understand that this happened in the human world. I don't watch over that directly, so there was nothing I could do to stop it. But, anyway, in the end the werewolf died. Now, from what I was told, the lycanthrope venom fought off this invader but was unable to defeat it. The excessive strain put on his body caused the werewolf to have a heart attack."

"Why didn't it kill me then?"

"Exactly! That is what I want to find out and I'm hoping that contact with your vampire essence will get us the answers we need," Barum said.

Ron groan aloud. Just when he thought things were looking up they started to plummet again. The good thing about this was the prospect of finding out why he didn't die when Severus bit him. The bad thing was he knew that it would take time, lots and lots of time along with lots and lots of energy. He was going to be worn out, exhausted, long before he got any answers and he so wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ron should rest again, gain some strength before he tries it," Remus announced.

Barum pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That will only serve to waste precious time!"

"I agree with Remus, Ron must rest before he attempts to do anything else," Severus piped up.

Barum nodded reluctantly before leaving the room.

"Sweet dreams, Ron," Halian said as he ruffled the young half-breeds hair before following his lover.

"Try not to think about it too much, Ron. Just rest now and we'll deal with the rest later," Remus said before he too left the room.

Severus looked at the worried expression on his mates face and grimly acknowledged the fact that it was going to wear him down. He undressed slowly and climbed into the bed. Their problems could wait until later, much later, after his mate has gotten some more well needed sleep.

* * *

"You have to try again!"

"I can't! I'm tired and hungry! Please, just give me a few hours to refuel, then I'll get right back to it," Ron pleaded.

He had been sitting on the floor in the living room trying for three hours to communicate with his wolf or vampire but unlike last time neither bothered to show themselves.

"No! We wasted 24 hours while you rested, we will not waste anymore!" Barum ground out.

"ENOUGH!"

Barum and Ron jumped as Halian let out the rather loud command.

"Ron needs to rest, his body is still dealing with a lot. And, unlike us, he can't go hours of exhausting work without food and sleep. You'll kill him if you ask him to continue! I'm sorry, love, but you're not helping by making him do this taxing work continuously without rest," he said softly trying to soften to blow of directly challenging his mate.

"They don't know the dangers! They have no idea of what is to come!"

"Then tell them and let them decide for themselves what they are going to do. They've been through a lot already, love, they may not be ready for this."

Barum ignored his lovers words and disappeared.

"Halian, what is going on?" Severus inquired.

The God shook his head. "I'm sorry, Severus, but it is not my place to say. I don't know how long it will take him to calm down, but don't be surprised if days go by without word from us."

The three men watched him disappear and sighed simultaneously.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ron asked the two men.

Remus shook his head in confusion. "I don't know but I'm going to go fill in your brother."

Vampire and half-breed watched the werewolf leave.

"God, I hate being so tired all of the time, it's horrible," Ron stated as he slowly and sluggishly picked himself up off the floor.

"You're not the only one. I've noticed that your brother and Remus have been acting very strangely as well. I suspect it's because the full moon is so close to rising," Severus said.

"To be honest, I don't care that much, I just want to get some sleep," his young lover said with a yawn.

Severus kissed him gently, growling slightly when Ron deepened the kiss, and pulled away slowly. "Thought you were tired?"

"I am, but we haven't made love since we came back from our honeymoon. And to be brutally honest I've been really horny these last few days," Ron replied with a smile.

Turning to the door Severus looked back and tapped his nose. "I know. But you're tired and I need to get back to Animus. The other councilor's are calling a meeting to discuss the situation that is my older brother."

"They haven't figured out what to do with him yet?"

"No unfortunately, but right now I'm more concerned with the full moon and that attack the rebels are supposed to be planning for tonight," Severus said grimly.

Ron's eyebrows lowered considerably. "What attack?"

Severus shook his head, forgetting that he hadn't already told him mate and changed the subject. "Get some sleep love I'll try get back in time for the moon, but to be honest I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Ron was about to speak when Sev swooped down for a chaste kiss before leaving the room. With nothing else to do Ron walked back to his favourite place in the house, the bedroom, and settled down for some sleep.

* * *

Blackness, everywhere, surrounding him on all sides. He was terrified, screaming, calling out for his lover.

_"There is no need to be afraid. You will not be harmed."_

Ron spun around looking for the speaker.

_"I will show myself if you calm down, there really is no need to be afraid. You cannot be harmed in your sub-conscious mind."_

With narrowed eyes Ron kept on looking around. He was confused, deeply confused, because the voice sounded like his own, but he had not spoken.

"Alright, I'm calm, now show yourself," he called out.

No reply, no sign of anyone else. The blackness was endless and there didn't seem to be any way out.

_"There is a way out, but it cannot be seen."_

Ron looked over his shoulder and gasped. Standing behind him was his wolf, Red, and himself? But he was different, more elegant, his stance was relaxed yet poised to strike at anytime. He stood there looking very comfortable in very tight, uncomfortable looking leather clothes. It was like looking in the mirror and seeing a stranger standing in your place, occupying your body.

His wolf looked the same as it did the last time he had seen it. Massive and red, it's huge body covered with hair so dark it looked the same colour as blood. It looked at him with recognition but with a slight bit of weariness.

Ron blinked at looked at 'himself' with a frown.

_"I understand your confusion. If you like I could take another form."_

Ron nodded and watched as the other him suddenly began to change. Not his height or the shape of his body but his face and hair. Blue eyes became brown, red hair became blond, square jaw became round and his cheeks filled out slightly.

_"Is this more to your liking?"_

Again Ron nodded. "Who are you?"

_"Ah, but I am you."_

"No you're not, I'm me."

_"I supposed you would call me the vampire you."_

Ron smiled and made a mental note to listen to everything the vampire him said. "Where are we?"

_"We're in your sub-conscious mind."_

"So what, I'm asleep?" Ron frowned.

_"Yes."_

"I've never had a dream like this before," he stated.

_"It is not a dream. This is what I chose as a setting for our first meeting. If you like, we could choose another."_

"Yeah, lets go back to the manor," Ron said, eagerly wanting to get away from the darkness, the nothingness.

Everything began to change, light began to seep into the darkness until finally they were standing in the field just outside the manor.

"So, why are you here?" Ron asked as he settled himself on the plush grass.

_"Were you not trying to find me only moments ago?"_

Blinking against the sun Ron looked at the other boy and the wolf who seemed to be on high alert, standing guard so to speak.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you. What do I call you? It doesn't seem right to call you vampire, or vampire me."

_"What would you like to call me?"_

"What, don't you have a name already?" Ron asked.

_"Unless you count yours then no, I have no name."_

"Oh, well then why don't you choose one. I've always wanted the chance to choose my own name, so it's only right that you choose your own too," he said excitedly.

His vampire self chuckled and thought for a moment.

_"You can call me...Thorne."_

"Thorne? Why Thorne?" Ron asked. It was an unusual name but he was sure he had heard it somewhere before.

_"I believe he was a vampire prince in Norway."_

Ron nodded. That's how he recognized the name. Thorne Malcove was a true vampire prince of Alta in Norway. He was killed sometime in the 1500's by five renegade werewolves.

"He was supposed to have created a safe haven in Alta for vampires everywhere," Ron thought out loud.

_"Yes, but the werewolves didn't like that idea, so they put a stop to it by destroying him."_

"So, are you going to explain everything to me?"

Thorne nodded. _"You know what werewolf bit you? You know how? Good, so you know why Red, as you call him, is here. Well my creation was accidental, your mate had no idea that your love making was powerful enough to control him unconsciously for a moment in order to inject the venom into your bloodstream. Your mate had only being try to please you, heighten your pleasure."_

"Ok, I get it!" Ron said hurriedly getting embarassed talking about his sex life with this guy even though it was him, technically.

With a small chuckle Thorne continued._ "Buried deep in your mates mind was the knowledge that you had been bitten by the werewolf, but at the time he was not ready to acknowledge it, to accept it. During which, Fate I suppose you could call it, stepped in. Taking over in that crucial moment while your passion was at it's strongest to create a way to unite us."_

Ron blinked and tried to keep up. "Unite who?"

Thorne pointed to himself then Red. Ron nodded for him to continue.

_"Do you know that Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies? Good. So you'll understand the reason for our blending. Fate decided to put a stop to the fighting between Vampires and Werewolves by creating a hybrid, us. We are the only way to put an end to the war that is coming, before it starts."_

Thorne went on to explain when the bad blood between the werewolves and the vampires and why. The more he said the more Ron began to grow worried.

"Is that what Barum and Halian are worried about? The werewolves?"

_"Yes and it will be coming soon. When you wake tell them that the training is not necessary, it only drains our strength and we are going to need it."_

"Ron? Come on, mate, wake up."

_"We must go, you are needed. Wake up, Ron and tell them everything I have told you. Until next time, my friend."_

* * *

Ron shot up in the bed and looked around, breathing deeping.

"Morning, sunshine," Harry smiled.

"Harry, where is Barum, Halian and Sev?" he asked hurriedly.

Harry frowned. "I haven't seen Barum or Halian in ages and Severus is still at Animus, why?"

Ron jumped from the bed and dressed in fresh clothes quickly. "I met my vampire, in my dreams. He told me everything and I need to tell them before I forget. Do you want to come with me to Animus?"

"Sure! Can Draco come?" Harry asked grinning with excitement, he hadn't been there since the Bonding Ceremony.

"Yeah, there are brooms in the cupboad in the kitchen, go get two for you and Draco," Ron said as he pulled on the new boots Severus had bought him.

Harry ran to the bedroom door. "You should wear stuff like that more often, it looks really good on you."

Ron frown and looked in the mirror before laughing. He was wearing the leather clothes Thorne had been wearing. He hadn't even noticed that he had put them on. And they were surprisingly comfortable. Grinning to himself he walked out to meet Draco and Harry by the door.

"I got you a broom too," Harry said as he passed Ron the Nimbus 2000.

Ron looked at the broom before tossing it aside. "Something tells me I'm not going to need it."

The young lovers looked at each other and shrugged, if he wanted to walk that was his problem. With a quick goodbye to Remus, Bill and their wives and child the boys rushed out the door. Ron stomped his feet impatiently as the ex-Death Eater and his lover mounted their brooms.

"Well? Go on then!" Ron motion for them to get going. "I'll be right behind you."

Draco and Harry flew through the air and headed for Animus manor.

"Slowpokes! Hurry up!"

With surprise written all over their faces, the two boys looked down at the ground and seen Ron running faster than any Firebolt could fly.

Harry swooped down to his level. "Ron? What's going on?"

"I think it's Thorne! But, I don't really care! This is amazing!"

"Who the bloody hell is Thorne?" Draco yelled over the wind.

Ron turned his head to look at the blond. "That's what my vampire calls himself."

Shaking their heads Harry and Draco sped up, looking mildly surprised when Ron met their top speed.

It wasn't long before they reached the manor. While they were putting their brooms away Harry and Draco bumped into Zen. The young vampire looked surprised to see them but smiled in greeting.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them as they walked up the mountain of steps that led to the front door of the manor.

"We came to talk to your brother," Harry answered.

Zen smiled. "Yeah? Which one?"

They all laughed.

"Come on! We're in a hurry here! Harry, you know I don't remember things for long and Thorne told me a lot of stuff!" Ron yelled down to them from the top of the steps.

Zen blinked at Ron's clothes and looked at Harry in question.

"Don't ask," the Gryffindor told him.

* * *

Once inside the manor, the four boys - Zen decided to join them to find out first hand what was going on - headed straight to the council chambers to find Severus.

"Ron, are you sure you're going the right way?" Draco asked as they turned yet another corner.

"Positive. Beside, Zen would have told me if I wasn't," Ron called back to him.

Zen piped up for a moment. "Ron, I've got to tell you, your personal hygiene leaves much to be desired. You stink, man."

"Thanks," Ron grinned. "But that's the werewolf in me that you're smelling."

Zen gagged and coughed as they turned the last corner. Ron ran straight for the big oak door and smashed through them.

"Sev, quick, I need to tell you something," he called to his husband as he had been addressing the council.

Severus looked at his husband and cursed his timing, he had been right in the middle of a well rehearsed speech to convince the council members to have his brother terminated.

"Hiya, Damlin, Milo, sorry for the interruption but it's a matter of life and death, literally."

Severus' head turned sharply at the seriousness in Ron's voice.

"Ron?" Severus questioned as he moved to his mates side.

"No, we don't have to leave. I can say it in front of them since you will probably have to tell them anyway," Ron said. "The rebels are the least of our worries. I've been talking to my inner vampire and he told me a lot of stuff including why I'm different."

Ron sat down at the head of the table in order to get everyone's attention. Harry, Draco and Zen stood in the back of the room to listen.

Looking up at the ceiling Ron called out to the other people that needed to attend the meeting. "Barum, I know you're mad at me and I understand why now. I've done what we've been working so hard to do. Please come down, this is important."

The coucil members looked around with confusion on their faces before gasping with shock as their Gods suddenly appeared behind Ron.

Zen took one look at Barum before swinging his head around to look at Draco.

"Yeah, I know. The resemblance is uncannily isn't it?" Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes at his lovers smug tone of voice.

"Your God is my great great great great grandfather. One of my ancestor's was his grandson."

The young vampire stared at him gaping.

The room began buzzing with excitement as the vampires stood to greet their creators.

Ron groaned and let out a sharp whistle. "People, life or death situation! Get yourselves under control, there's plenty of time for introductions later!"

Once everybody was seated he bagan telling them te story of how his vampire and werewolve came to him, once that was said he told them of how they came to be. Answering questions that was asked and trying to explain it the best he could. He was just about to tell them about the werewolves when he felt weird, like he was being pushed aside.

Severus frowned as his mate stopped talking and just stood there. When the young half-breed blinked he sighed. "Ron, are you alright?"

Ron turned to look at him, but there was something about him that just wasn't right. It was as if it wasn't Ron at all. Severus made to stand up.

_"Ron is here," _Ron's body spoke, but not in Ron's voice, this voice was different, deeper and held the intelligence of a vampire. Along with the hint of fangs as he smiled.

"Who are you?" Severus growled flashing his own fangs.

Soon everyone joined in, including Barum, Halian, Vernita and Zenobia.

Ron's body turned and looked at the Gods. _"Aren't Gods supposed to be all knowing? Why is it then that you don't know who I am? How is it that you can't tell that I am not a treat?"_

The growled at him in answer.

_"My name is Thorne,"_ he announced.

Several of the vampire made to attack as he confirmed that he was not Ron.

"No! Wait! That's Ron's vampire!" Harry called out.

Thorne smiled at the young wizard and looked at Barum. _"You wanted him to contact me and he did, you should be happy."_

Barum blinked and withdrew his fangs signaling for everyone else to do the same. Everyone followed suite but Severus who now stood in front of Thorne. "What have you done to my mate?"

_"Don't worry, Severus, I have not harmed him. He had forgotten what he was to tell you and asked me for help. I'm here to inform you of what the Gods do not want you to know, then I will leave and Ron will be himself again, unharmed," _Thorne told him softly.

Raising his voice a notch he addressed the whole room. _"A war is on the horizon, brothers. A war that, without the help of us, you will not win. The werewolves have grown tired of our kind and plan to attack in no less than one months time, we must be prepared if our plan does not work. Rebels and city vampires must work together. The be divided is to be weak and weak we are not and cannot be when the time comes."_

The room was silent, everyone turned to looked at their Gods only to gasp again as they nodded in conformation. They knew now that this Thorne person spoke the truth.

"Wait, what do you mean 'our' plan? We have no plan," Severus said.

Thorne looked at 'his' very attractive mate and smiled. _"I was taking about us as in myself, Ron and the werewolf he has so named Red. We were created to unite the vampires and werewolves before the war starts, if we fail, you must fight and you must win for all will be lost if you do not."_

Harry blinked. Another war? So soon after the last one? No! He couldn't go through that again, he wouldn't! But Ron! He was right in the middle of it! Harry laughed silently, now, it seemed, both boys had been given a major role to play in a war, the main part to play. A role that required a win, a lose was not acceptable.

"You ready for this?" Draco whispered to him as he kissed Harry's neck.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. Let's go find out when it starts shall we?" Draco held out his hand for Harry and smiled when the small brunette looked at him shyly before putting his own smaller hand in it.

"Yeah, lets," Harry said and together they walked into the center of the room where Ron, the real Ron was now passing out information.

* * *

**AN: **Yay another chapter finished! I hope y'all like it, review and let me know naturally.

Just so you know there was no such Prince Thorne Malcove in Norway, I just like the name Thorne and thought it would be cool if there was a vampire prince called that and Norway was just a random country that popped into my head.

As I said, I hope y'all like it, don't forget to review and tell your friends about it.

If you've any twists or ideas just leave it in your review and I'll definitely get it, my email is kinda wonky right now so I can't guarantee I'll get it.

Ciao.


	11. Success

**A/N: **Hey gang finally got the chance to update my stories! Yay! Hope you like it! Please review!!

**pris: **Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked the story. 8)

**Yaya2805: **Hi, thanks for the review. 8) I hadn't really planned on the werewolves having a god but it's a good idea. I'll keep it in mind for when they make an appearance. You read my mind about the female leader for the werewolves, I totally agree that she would be really dangerous given the maternal instincts that will kick in. As for Severus' brother, I will definitely be explaining that in this chapter.

**Davinci: **Thanks for the review. Ok, I'm starting to sound like a broken record now. Ha! Yes, Ron will have some trouble with the multiple personalities but I'm sure he'll get used to it. Given that Ron isn't the smartest kid on the block I wanted some part of him to be intelligent. I guess you could say that Thorne is the side of Ron's brain that never gets used! Hehe. 8)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing book/movie related, anything that doesn't appear in these belongs to me. No money is being made form this story, it's just some fangirl fun. 8)

Brief summary of sorts, for this chapter I will be explaining about Severus' brother. And I will be getting Ron's first full moon out of the way. Now I'm going to be letting Bill change into a wolf even if he doesn't in the books because it make sit easier for me.

_Italics are dreams, thoughts or memories._

* * *

_He ran, faster and faster. His wolf like legs eating up the distance. The smell of the forest thick in his nose. He jumps over fallen tree trucks and brushes past low hanging branches. He had to get back to the city, had to warn his love. Danger is coming and everyone will die. Too slow on his feet, the enemy faster and with a good head start. Looking around, trying to find a way to speed up his progress. Trees! Spaced far enough apart for him to gain a lot of distance in a short amount of time, it wouldn't take long for him to catch up to the enemy._

_He kept running, but adding a spring to his step and with as much strength as he could muster, he launches himself to the nearest tree, running as soon as his feet hit the trunk and jumping to the next tree and the next and the next. _

_A dark shadow up ahead! It's the enemy! Never slowing down, building more speed as each moment passes, the target less than thirty feet away, running faster than he. But up here in the trees he had an advantage. _

_An oak tree up head, he could smell the freshness of it's leaves. It had a thick, sturdy trunk. Exactly what he needs. Grabbing hold of a thick branch as he lands on yet another tree he swings himself like a gymnast, building momentum with each turn before letting go, letting gravity take his body. Twisting and turning to avoid hitting the passing trees and losing his speed, finally he reaches it, taking hold of it's branches and looking over his shoulder. Yes! His enemy was behind him now, he had flown right past it. _

_He watches as his enemy looks over it's shoulder, stops. Looking around, confused, wondering where he is. He launches himself out of the tree and drags his enemy to the ground. He howls as pain shoots up his legs. He could tell that one of the them was broken, but he couldn't worry about that now. The enemy needed to be stopped. He lashed out with his hands, the sharp tips of his claw like fingers digging into flesh and muscle. His enemy whimpers slightly, but makes no other sound as it turns and hits him. _

_He tries to get a look at the enemies face but the hood it wears hides it. A strong breeze drifts through the forest as they fight, tickling the hairs on the back of his neck as it passes over them. A familiar scent tickles his nose as the enemy drives him to his knees. More pain, everywhere this time. Every muscle protests and every bone creaks. His head swims as a hard blow to it knocks him sideways. _

_He has failed. He cannot move, and there was too much pain, unbearable pain. He looks up at his attacker. He closes his eyes and waits for death. But nothing comes. He looks up timidly, expecting more pain, maybe torture. But his attacker stares at him through the hood. That familiar scent was back, but he couldn't place it. A hand is lifted and he flinches, waiting for the killing blow, but, again, nothing happens. The hood is lowered and he cries out as his attackers face is revealed. _

_"This was never supposed to happen."_

_And with a sad smile, his love strikes._

_Darkness. _

* * *

"SEVERUS!" Ron cries out as he wakes from the horrible nightmare. The smile that had been on his mates face still lingers in his mind. It had felt so real, and for a moment he felt the pain that had been dealt to him in that dark forest.

"RON!" Severus runs into the bedroom to his mates side as he hears the cry. He couldn't believe such a sound could come from his young mates mouth. "It's alright, Ron. You're safe, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. Sh, love, I've got you."

Ron freezes at those words and pulls away from his husband. "It seemed real! It felt real! I can feel the pain I felt in my dream! Gods, it was aweful!"

Severus tried not to look hurt as Ron pulled away from him, instead he sat quietly and listened as Ron talked. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Ron shook his head and shivered as he remembered the hatred that had run through his body as he chased his target. "No, I don't want to remember it."

He gets up and walks to the bathroom. Trying in vain to wipe the horrible nightmare from his mind. He could not afford to be distracted at the moment. The moon will be rising soon. He wanted to be ready when it did, he wanted to be relaxed so he could clear his mind when it happened.

Barum still feared he would lose his mind when the full transformation took place, but Ron knew he wouldn't. What was the point of Red and Thorne if his mind was going to be destroyed on the first change? It didn't make sense.

_Don't worry, we will protect your mind._

Ron knew it was Thorne who spoke and smiled as he felt a rush of warmth run through his body.

* * *

Severus waited for Ron in the living room with Bill, his wife and the Lupins. Little Teddy had long since went to sleep, Draco and Harry were curled up together in one of the many spare bedroom and the adults were talking quietly together.

"When are we expecting the Animus to get in touch?" Bill asks as he gently combs his wife hair.

Severus frowned. "They should have been in touch by now. But, I imagine the wait wont be long."

Tonks places Teddy in the old antique crib Ron had found in the attic and walks out the large patio doors. A gentle breeze plays with the soft purple locks on her head. Darkness surrounded the manor but she knew that soon the moon would peak out from behind the clouds and shed it's light across the land, causing her husband, Ron and Bill to transform into the beasts that slumber beneath their skin.

"Are you alright, love?"

She turned and looked lovingly at Remus. "I'm fine, just counting the minutes until you disappear and get replaced by Moony."

"I've taken the Wolfsbane potion, Severus' mother made it and had it delivered earlier," Remus said trying to calm his lovely wife down. "And if Halian's training has worked then I should have control of my own mind."

Tonks nods and wraps her arms around herself. Remus' arms soon find their way around her waist, she smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Oi, love birds! We got visitors," Ron whispers out to them as he greets Severus with a kiss.

Barum and Halian had appeared on the love seat that Harry and Draco had taken a liking to.

Tonks and Remus soon joined everyone back in the living room and listen as Barum talked about what's going on at Animus.

"Oh, by the way, Severus. There's someone on the way down from the manor. We're not sure why," Halian added when his mate was done.

Severus nodded and pulled Ron closer to him.

They will deal with whatever comes together.

* * *

The door bell rang and a voice called out. "Master Severus? Are you here?"

Halian moved from his seat and went to open the front door.

"Oh! Master Halian, sir! I..is..um..Master Severus in," The young boy stuttered when Halian opened the door.

"Just a moment, I'll fetch him for you," Halian smiled.

Severus walked out to the door when Halian informed him that there was someone waiting for him.

"Master Severus, sir, I bring news from the high priestess," the boy said as he handed Severus the letter he held tightly in his hand.

Severus handed the boy a few coins and bid him a good night. He stayed to watch the boy run home, waiting until he was just a mere speck in the distance before going back into the huge house and closing the door.

"Who was that?" Ron asked as Severus joined him on the sofa.

Severus looked down at the letter in his hand before answering. "A boy from the city. He brought a letter from my mother."

Ron fidgeted slightly waiting for his husband to open the letter. "Well, go on then! Open it!"

Chuckling, Severus carefully retracted the letter from the envelope and opened the paper.

**Severus, my dear son, **

**We have finally got the answer that have been plaguing us. Your brother has informed us of his survival, such a sad story on more than one account. Now, dear Severus, you must remember that regardless of his absence, Seritus is still your big brother and he still loves you dearly, he has told me so himself. **

**Do you remember Alto? The man whom cared for you and Seritus when you were children? Well, according to Seritus, Alto took his body the night he died and brought it deep into the forest.**

**Now, before I explain the rest I must tell you this. You and Seritus were unaware of it as children but Alto was not vampyre, he was elf. He cleverly disguised himself when he came to these lands to study us, something no elf had every been able to get the chance to do. But, he was discovered and kept here as a safety precaution, so other elves would know to stay away. Your father and I gave him a job as your nanny so to speak and he grew to love you bothas if you were his own, and you both loved him in turn.**

**Now,Seritus said the only thing he remembered was Alto telling him that he had preformed an ancient Elven ritual to bring back the dead. There was a down side, once the ritual was performed the caster had exactly one day before he would die in the resurrected person's place. Alto used his last day alive to teach Seritus how to transform his dead body into Seritus' image. Once that was done, he was told to bring Alto's body - disguised as his own - back to the city, and to do so without being seen. **

**Seritus is unsure as to why Alto told him to stay in the forest, but Alto sounded scared and made him promise to stay away from the city and so he did. **

**So, you see, my son. Your brother stayed away not by choice but because he made a promise to a dying loved one. Something I'm sure you would have done if you were in your brother's position. **

**And on that note, I am to inform you that your request for your brother's execution has been denied. All charges concerning his involvment with the rebels has been dropped and he has been announced a free man. Seritus Alto (he added it not I) Berick Snape will be given a heroes welcome of sorts, celebrating his return from the dead. **

**With love,**

**Your mother XXXXX**

**P.s: He is aware of your mates condition as he has seen it first hand and he has asked me to tell you that he would like to be there when the moon rises. He will be waiting in the tree line for your answer. **

Severus read and re-read the letter, unable to digest what his mother had written. Alto saved his brother? He remembered the man, he remembered that he cared for him deeply. And his disappearance on top of Seritus' death had hurt him terribly. He thought the man had gone to feed, caught the same illness that Seritus had and went off to die alone.

"Wow! That's intense!" Ron exclaimed breaking the silence that hung in the air.

Severus stood, the letter drifted to the floor as he walked to the window. A pair of golden eyes watched him from the shadows of the tree and he knew instantly that it was his brother. Looking deeply into those eyes, Severus cocked his head to the side and motioned for Seritus to come into the house.

Sitting back down Severus did not acknowledge his brother when he entered the room. Although he now understood why his big brother had stayed away, he was not sure if he was ready to forgive such an action, after all it was that one action that had been the downfall of Severus' life.

Halian smiled at the other vampire and introduced everyone. Most of them stood to greet him, barring Bill, Remus, Severus and Ron.

Seritus leaned againstthe door frame with his arms crossed over his muscular chest and answered the questions that were directed his way but his gaze never left his brother's face.

"Sevvie?" Seritus teased.

Ron, Halian and the girls giggled while Severus growled deep in his chest.

"There's something I'd like to tell you but I wont do it unless you look at me, Sev," the older vampire stated, silently pleading his baby brother to look at him.

Severus glared at his brother. "What?"

"You're an uncle," his brother answered. "I have two children, one boy, one girl, twins. They were born the day of your 20th birthday. My son's name is Severus. After my baby brother, my daughter's name is Sirna."

Severus blinked, unsure what to say. "Mother never said you are mated."

"I'm not. I was careless but I do not regret a single moment of it, nor would I change it if I could," his brother said proudly.

"It was a rather young age to have children, wasn't it?" Severus inquired.

Seritus laughed. "I wasn't a child! Twenty-two isn't that young. And besides there was no way I was having an abortion. The very idea gives me the chills."

Severus sat stunned. "You carried them?"

"Yes. I admit, I was scared. No family, few friends apart from the few rebels there were back then," he answered. "I missed you all so much. I think that was the reason I started the group. Knowing that it would catch the attention of the council members, subconsciously hoping I was caught so you would know I was alive. Finally, I gave up and just revealed myself."

"What about the children's father?" Tonks asked.

Seritus looked at the wild colour of the woman's hair and smiled. "He's a member of the rebels. Although we're not longer together my children still get to see him whenever they want."

"Where exactly is the rebels hide out?" Remus asked, suddenly intrigued with the vampire.

Having a big problem with werewolves Seritus was reluctant to answer him until he saw the look on his brother face. "It's a village of sorts on the other side of the forest. The side no vampire is allowed to venture into. It was because of this that I chose it."

They kept on piling him with question, and he answered them all. Soon they all forgot what night it was and what they were all waiting for.

* * *

Laughter filled the manor. They all had a care free attitude for a while, that is until Remus looked out the window. A dull light shone through the clouds. It was time.

"Shit, look at the time! We need to get ready!" he pointed out to the others.

Together he, Bill, Fleur and Tonksleft the room in a hurry. Ron, however, stayed where he was, suddenly shaking with fear. Seritus noticed it first and drew his brother attention to it.

"Ron? Love, we have to get you ready!" Picking his mate up Severus ran into the bedroom to tie his mate up. Hoping and praying that he wasn't hurting him as he tightening the chains.

"Sev, I'm scared!"

Severus looked up from what he was doing and froze at the sight of his mate chained to the bed with tears pouring down his face and his entire body shaking. He suddenly felt horrible, like an awful monster for doing such a thing to his beloved. And for a moment he thought about removing the chains and setting his beloved free.

"Severus, don't!" Barum called when he saw what he was about to do.

Severus rushed into the bathroom to be sick, the sight too much for him to bear. While Barum finished the job for him.

"Ron, I need you to listen to me, alright? You're going to be just fine, I don't even know what will happen, whether you'll change completely or at all," Barum whispered to the frightened boy. "But, not matter what happens, always remember that Severus is here for you and he loves you more than life itself. Not only that but if you concentrate before you change you'll be able to hear Thorne whispering in your ear and you'll know you're safe."

Ron nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

_I'm here, Ron. Listen to the God. You are safe. I will not let any harm come to you. _

Ron relaxed, feeling slightly better knowing that his vampire was watching over him.

* * *

It began with a scream of absolute pain. Remus' back arched as the bones broke and rearranged themselves.

Harry and Draco jumped in their bed with a shout wondering what the hell was going on. But Harry looked out the window, saw the moon and knew what it was.

"It's time!" he said to his lover as he jumped from the bed and pulled his pj trousers on over his naked body.

Draco's eyes widened for a moment but he soon followed suit and it wasn't long before they were both in the hallway outside the three rooms their friends where in.

"You stay here, I'm going to go check on Ron!" Harry told Draco as he rushed into the last room.

Ron lay on the bed as he was the first time he changed, but this time it hurt him. Harry flinch at every pained moan and howl that his friend made and tried not to cringe at the sound of breaking bones, instead he looked at Severus who stood in the corner being held by Seritus?!

"What's he doing here?" Harry demanded.

Halian rushed over and clamped his hand over Harry's mouth. "Don't make a sound, it'll agitate the wolves."

Harry nodded and held onto the god as Ron let out a blood curdling scream. Across the room Severus feinted withfright for his mate, unable to deal with the pain his husband endured he welcomed he darkness.

And as quickly as it started, it ended. Ron lay on the bed breathing heavily.

"Sev?"

Jaws dropped to the ground as Ron whispered for his mate. His voice a lot deeper than normal.

"Ron?" Harry asked inching closer to the bed.

Ron's head turned. "Harry, where's Severus?"

In the other rooms Bill and Remus had completed the change as well, but both had lost consciousness as soon as it was finished. So, they would need to wait to find out if Halian's training had worked for them too.

* * *

"I can't believe it actually worked! look at them, they're like little puppy dogs, eager for a scratch," Halian laughed. "Or a bone!"

Everyone laughed as they watched Bill and Remus chase after Ron. Jumping and barking and grinning their little wolfie grins.

Harry watched Bill nip at Remus' ear and run away with a gruff wolf laugh. While Remus seemed to be fascinated with the flower garden.

"Lupin if you place one paw on my rose bush I'll have you put down so fast your tail will spin," Severus called and grinned when Remus' ears dropped and he whined.

"Uncle Sev, have you got a ball?" Draco asked.

Severus grinned. "I've got two, why?"

The innuendo was heard loud and clear, Draco groaned putting a hand over his eyes in embarrassment. While Harry, Seritus and the girls laughed.

"Someone summon one," Seritus said when they were done laughing.

Tonks took out her wand and did the honours. Draco summoned two more, he had a game in mind.

With a sharp whistle he called the wolves over. "OK, I've got something I want you to do. A game of sorts. I'm going to float these balls over our head and you have to try get one. The winner get anything of his choosing."

When the balls were afloat Draco shouted go and they all watched and laughed as the wolves tried desperately to get them down. Given that Ron's situation was different Draco had set his ball higher, evening the playing field.

They were at it for a good fifteen minutes when they heard three loud pops. All three wolves were holding the burst balls in their mouths, grinning.

"Which one won?" Harry asked.

Tonks laughed. "I'd say it's a tie between all three."

"Alright then, you each get to choose what you want," Draco told them and had to get the hell out of Dodge when they jumped playfully on their respective partners.

Severus, Tonks and Fleur laughed when their husbands jumped them. Ron smiled and kissed Severus while the girls were covered in licks.

The end of the night grew near and before long each wolf slowly and painfully turned back into their human selves. No one talked as the three boys were led away to their separate beds to rest. Vampires and humans soon joined them.

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky, but the manor's residence paid it no attention as they merely rolled over or snuggled closer to their loved ones. The fact that it marked a new day did not matter to them, for the moment they had no cares in the world, they lived in this moment with their partners, with their lovers.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter complete. It's not like any of the other chapters, at least I don't think so but I like the way it turned out. I'll get back to the action in the next chapter which will, hopefully be added in a few days.

Anyhoo....REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	12. Meetings and Demands

**A/N**: Yay! Here is the 12th chapter of Secrets. It has taking me so long to finish this chapter mainly because of all the other stuff I've had going on in my life. Plus, there was writer's block to deal with and transferring everything over to my new laptop. I had hoped to get this uploaded long before now, which I sort of promised when I wrote it on my profile. Anyway, sorry for the long wait people. Read, review and most of all ENJOY!

**Short summary:** In this chapter Ron, Severus, Remus and Seritus will meet the werewolves or some of them anyway. ***************************************************************************

He could smell the freshness of the morning sun; feel the heat of it on his back. It was going to be another beautiful day. But the beauty of the day would not help with the darkness that would follow. He could feel it; the pain that would come to the people here. Pain that could be prevented, but it would require doing something that he has been warned against doing. The act of trying to prevent the damage and chaos that was sure to arrive could result in precious lives being lost. They had made their demand; the lives of those that are dear to him; his loved ones. They wanted Severus, Zolla, Eileen and more dead; their lives eliminated in order to save the entire land. It was something they were not going to get, but saving their lives could mean sacrificing their lives and everyone else's. Would the end justify the means if thousands of lives were saved in the process?

Ron stood staring into the thickness of the forest as he contemplated the answer. Losing Severus would surely kill him, but who was he to decide such an important decision? These people may trust him but do they trust him enough to answer his own question? If he were to sacrifice the ones needed would they then turn their backs on him for essentially killing some of their people? Or did they think that their own lives were greater than theirs?

"Ron?"

Being brought out of his own wicked thoughts Ron turned to his husband and smiled. "I thought you had a meeting?"

"I told Damlin to speak for me. The council knows I have more important things to be doing. How are you? You've barely spoken since we got back," said Severus as he wrapped his husband in a tight hug.

"I was just thinking about..."

_Say nothing. Not knowing would be best for all those concerned._

Heeding Thorne's words Ron shrugged and nestled into Severus' embrace. "It's not important."

If his eyes had been on his husbands face Ron would have seen the look of doubt written there. Although their bond is not fully matured Severus could still feel Ron's confusion as if it were his own. And he was sure he knew the cause of it. The meeting with the wolves only hours earlier was causing them all to worry but the decision to the demands they had made were placed solely on the young hybrids shoulders. Demands that made Severus' blood boil.

_Four Hours Earlier_

"You want to call a truce? Are you out of your mind? Why would we do that when we could decimate you all?"

Ron rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the muscles that were tightening up. "Wouldn't a truce be a better call than war? What's the point in sacrificing lives that don't need to be lost? A truce would save us all a lot of time and hardship. Come on, this makes sense and you know it!"

His temper was quickly becoming out of control and he could feel Red itching to break loose. But, showing them his trump card too early could get them all killed regardless to Remus' presence.

Phaedra, the pack's leader and Remus knew each other years ago and she had made it clear to the other members of the pack that he and his friends were not to be harmed. But, Ron knew that revealing that he shared blood with them could cause uproar. Remus had said that regardless to whether or not you are a member of the pack sharing the werewolf DNA connects them all and the pack and its leader would take it that the vampires had taken one of theirs against his will, therefore creating irresolvable conflict.

Ron, however, suspected that the conflict would be produced anyway.

Pulling Remus to one side Ron made sure that they were out of earshot before he spoke. "Why can't they smell the wolf in me?"

"I don't know, but we should use it to our advantage. If they think that you are a vampire then let them continue to do so. The very fact that I vouched for you calms them down enough so they don't find you that big of a threat. Well, that, and it helps that you're still a pup," the werewolf stated with a smile.

"Yeah, ok, I get that. But, wouldn't it be better if they knew I'm a hybrid. I mean, I'm living proof that vampires and werewolves don't have to hate each other that they can get along if they try. Merlin knows Thorne and Red do."

Remus shook his head. "That wouldn't matter. That wouldn't even be in their minds. If they discovered that you are even partially wolf they will cause problems plus any and all talk of truces will go out the window."

"That's bloody ridiculous! What's the point in starting a war that can be avoided? Are they looking for a fight?"

"Ron! Calm down!" Remus whispered furiously. "I don't know their reasons for starting all of this but we must take care in what is said in their presence. It has only been two days since the moon and my strength has not yet fully recovered. If a fight breaks out I will be of no use to you."

Ron smiled. "Yeah and I doubt their strength has recovered completely either. We should be able to handle them if something does happen. We've got vampires as back-up after all."

"I have grown tired of your whispering! If you are not going to rejoin us my pack and I will take our leave and the next time you encounter us will be on the battlefield!" Phaedra stated as she glared at them from her spot within the crowd.

Putting a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder, Remus gently pushed him toward the group.

"My apologies, the boy has a bit of a temper. Now, will you reconsider our offer of a truce? It would be in your best interests after all," Remus addressed Phaedra.

"My best interests, you say? And, how, do you figure that, my old friend?"

"He's talking about the size of your pack. It is large in comparison to other packs but it is not large enough to take out the entire lands," Severus explained speaking for the first time. "We have far more people than you and the strength of your pack pales in comparison to the power we have."

Everyone was shocked when Phaedra threw back her head and laughed. The vampires that were present found it offensive and let their anger be known with a few menacing growls. The werewolves, believing it to be a threat, instantly surrounded Phaedra.

"Oh, calm down! I wasn't laughing at him! I merely found what he said to be amusing. You seem to think that my pack, and my pack alone, will be the ones to attack. Well, you are sadly mistaken. Every wolf in the wizarding world has had a say in the gatherings. Gatherings that have been called to decide what should be done about you and your kind. Almost every pack in the world will be here when the battle takes place. My pack has just been giving the job of surveillance, well, that and to give you the chance to surrender," she said with a chuckle.

Ron's blood ran cold.

"Now, why would we do that?" Seritus asked from his spot on the tree above the pack.

"Well, it would save the lives of your people and yourselves. What other reason would there possibly be?"

"There has to be another way to solve this," Remus said. "Why will you not consider a truce?"

Phaedra looked at him. "If we were to agree to a truce I have been given orders to announce the demands of the wolf community. Demands that I know you will not agree to, therefore, a truce is pointless."

"What demands?" Ron asked stepping forward.

If it meant avoiding war, death and surrender the demands could possibly be met.

"Well, there are a handful of vampires that are well known, even feared, by the wolves and they don't like it," she stated pulling a piece of parchment from the pocket of her robes. "They want those vampires eliminated. Here is the list."

Seritus jumped from the branch he sat on, landing in the centre of the huddled pack to stand beside Phaedra. Growling he snatched the list out of her hands and read it.

Chaos broke loose within seconds. Seritus lunged at Phaedra and lifted her off her feet. The pack pulled out their wands and fired off spells in his direction.

"You dare demand this? You dare demand the lives of my mother and brother? I will kill you wolf and there won't be a single thing your precious pack could do to stop me!"

Gritting his teeth against the pain the spells were causing him Seritus tightened his grip on Phaedra's throat.

The vampires were busy knocking the wands out of the wolves' hands to prevent any more damage to their comrade.

All the while Ron stood as still as a statue trying to digest what Seritus had said, "..._the lives of my mother and brother?" _ Why would they want Severus dead? It was him who perfected the Wolfsbane Potion, after all. He was the only wizard capable of creating a cure for lycanthropy. It would most definitely take him years but everyone was convinced that it would be him, including Ron.

Amongst the chaos Severus and Remus tried desperately to calm things down and to get Phaedra out of Seritus' death grip. They were still doing so moments later when Ron's control finally snapped. A harsh and wild growl echoed throughout the forest. Seritus' grip on Phaedra loosened enough for her to fall to the ground. Severus' face was etched with worry, Remus', however, showed fear. Fear for what would happen now that Ron's true nature has been shown.

Phaedra gasped for breath as she gazed at the beast that was the boy she believed to be a vampire. He looked like a wolf, or at least partially. He was almost mutated, like a change that had gone wrong in all ways possible, yet, it was unmistakably canine.

"Give me the list!" Ron barked at Seritus ignoring all others.

Knowing that the boy's temper was not something to be messed with Seritus complied. Stepping away from his worried brother he handed the piece of parchment to the boy.

Ron's eyes flew to the names on the list:

_High Priestess : Eileen Prince_

_High Councilman/Hogwarts Professor/Death Eater : Severus Snape _

_V. E. S Coordinator: Zolla Kuzan_

_Councilman: Damlin Ordo_

_V. E. S member: Loz Emerson_

_V. E. S member: Kade Emerson_

_Councilwoman: Erikora Mansil_

_Orphan: Zen Mondora _

There was only one person on the list that Ron did not know; Erikora Mansil.

They were demanding the lives of the vampires that he cared for, most of them anyway. Looking at it again his eyes paused on the last name; Zen Mondora. Why would they want a 17 year old vampire dead? What harm could he have possibly done to them?

"Why is Zen Mondora on this?" he demanded.

Phaedra stared at him but did not answer.

"Answer me! Why is a kid my age on this list? What did he do?"

One of the werewolves answered for her. "It's not what he did, it's what he knows. He has information that is very dangerous for both our races. The thing is he doesn't know he has it or what it is, so there's no telling when he will let it slip without even realizing it."

"How can he not know?"

"He was never told. The people that gave him the information could have hidden it in a number of ways. Meaning that they could have hidden it in one of his bedtime stories, a lullaby they sang him or an account of history they educated him in."

"You talk about "them" as if they had close contact with him when he was young. Are you referring to his parents?" Severus asked.

"We believe it was his parents that first held the information. It may also be the reason that Voldemort had them killed," the werewolf stated. "You were a member of his inner circle for years, he trusted you as one of his favorites, did he ever mention why he had them killed?"

Seritus couldn't believe his ears. His precious little brother turned to such a monster?

"Sev, what is he talking about?"

Severus ignored him as he thought of any hint that retched snake may have let loose. But, nothing came to mind. "I can't think of anything that he might have let slip."

"Severus!"

"Not now Seritus! Yes, your _death_ completely destroyed me to the point where I joined Voldemort. I had nothing left to lose, so why not? Mother and father where safe here and you were _dead_! I had nothing left!"

Ron reached over and pulled on Severus' robes, taking him out of range for the punch he knew his mate was going to deliver. "Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

Seritus nodded and moved away from the crowd, but not fast enough. Ron saw the tears that had escaped his eyes and knew that he was reliving the pain of the loneliness he had felt all of those years away from his family. The brothers had a lot to talk about, but now was not the time.

"So, basically, you're saying our options are; surrender, war and a truce that requires us to kill the people on this list?" Ron asked.

Phaedra nodded.

"Do we have to decide now because I don't speak for the people, none here do," Severus added.

One of the wolves stepped forward. "That is another thing. The decision has to be made by someone other than a vampire. I believe Remus should be the one to make the decision. What do you think, milady?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "The boy should be the one. This will not affect him in any way. He is the one to decide."

"That is where you are wrong. Such a decision would affect me in more ways than one. For instant, I am a vampire/werewolf hybrid I share blood with both clans. Choosing one over the other is impossible for me."

"How is that possible? There has never been a hybrid of our species."

"I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback on the last day of the war; mind you he was in human form so the consequences weren't as severe as they could have been. Later on, after our bonding ceremony, my mate unconsciously injected me with the vampire venom while he marked me with his bite. This is the result," Ron explained waving his clawed hands across his body.

"You're mated to a vampire?"

"I'm mated to him," Ron said pointing at Severus. "Severus Snape. So you know that I won't be agreeing to your terms for the truce. I'll tear apart anyone who tries to harm my mate, vampire or wolf."

Silence fell over the forest as the wolves took in this new information.

"Did you go to them willingly?" asked the wolf who had spoken earlier.

"More than willingly, I practically begged him to take me with him."

"Why would you do that? What could you possibly gain from being the mate of one of them?" the wolf asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Careful wolf, I could tear you to shreds before you could move. Remember, that is my mate you speak of and I don't like it when people insult those I hold dear," Ron said snarling to get his point across.

Seritus watched him, saw the fierceness in his eyes, the obvious love he held for his brother. He was glad Severus had found such a connection. It was obviously a love so deep it bound their souls together; the death of one could do serious harm to the other. Therefore, he would see to it that they both lived, even if it meant giving up his own life.

"If you are done with your _demands _I think it is time for us to take our leave. I have things I need to get done," the older vampire said.

Severus nodded, agreeing with his brother. He would need to inform the council of the werewolves' demands. The conditions they placed for the truce, something that Severus found outrageous. He didn't mind the fact that they wanted him dead but the boy did not deserve to die because of information that he held. Information that he was unaware he had, it just made no sense. Why not tell him he held it? Why not try to erase it? Although, when it comes to memory charms, Severus has found them to be very unreliable when cast upon a vampire. He still remembered things that he had tried to erase, while completely forgetting things that were of importance.

"How will we get in contact with you?" Ron asked as the vampires began to take their leave.

"You have one week to make a decision. I will be leaving my mate here, so, when you have your answers come back here and relay it to him," Phaedra informed him pointing to the curious wolf that Ron had wanted to rip to shreds. "His name is Loki. Address him as such."

Ron smiled. It was if she could read minds. Well, if she can then it's fine, so long as she does not delve to deep. She may not like what she sees.

"Let's go," Seritus said pulling Ron in the direction of the barrier. "I'm sure the others are worried by now."

Severus and Remus slowly trailed after them.

"What happened to all hell breaking loose?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Remus grimaced. "Just be glad it didn't. Her temper is not something you want to experience firsthand believe me."

_Present_

"Come inside. Draco wants to duel you, he seems to think he's getting rusty."

Ron nodded and watched as Severus walked back to the manor. He knew Severus was worrying about him but until he could figure out what way this was all going to turn out there was nothing he could do for his mate. There was no way he could ease his mind. Not without lying to him, this was something that Ron didn't want to do until it was absolutely necessary. Even then, necessary would be a life or death situation.

"Are you worrying about your meeting with the wolves, little one?"

Ron snorted. "Wait, little one? Where did that come from? It's always just been Ron."

Barum smiled as he joined the young hybrid. "Well, lately I've been seeing you as a child. A child that has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"That fits; after all, I have the weight of this world on my shoulders. I don't suppose you could help me out with my decision? I only ask because I'm in conflict at the moment. My heart says, "No way in hell I'm going to let them kill Severus and others that I know and care about!" whereas, my head is screaming, "To save the lives of many the sacrifice is necessary!" I honestly don't know what to do."

"I am truly sorry that this decision has been put down to you little one, but there is no way I can help you. To interfere on such a serious matter would probably make things much worst. Halian and the girls will tell you the same, so asking them would be pointless," the God said.

"There's something that I've been wondering. Maybe you can help me out," Ron said.

"I will help in any way that I can and that includes your choice. No matter what you decide, you will have our support. That I can promise and if things do escalate to war than all rules I have put up regarding interference will be broken. I will not stand by and watch my children fight for their lives, I will be there fighting side by side with them."

Ron sat on the grass smiling. That was something else he had wondered about but had been afraid to ask. He was glad that they would be there to help when it was desperately needed.

"That's good to know. Now, the thing I was wondering about. It was something that Thorne had left out when he was explaining the conflict between the two races. Where did the werewolves come from? I mean, how did the first werewolf come to be just that? Come to think of it, how did you change into a vampire? It's been at me for a while."

Barum laughed. No one ever asked about the true origins of the vampires. Not even the vampires themselves. Oh, there are theories, but he himself was the only one to know the true story. Not even Halian or the girls knew the true story.

"I do not know the werewolves' story but I can tell you how I came to be," he said. "Would you like to know? I warn you, it is may be a long story."

Ron patted the grass and waited for Barum to sit. "Tell me."

Barum lay on the grass, hands behind his head and gazed at the clouds drifting by. "Well, it began almost two thousand years ago. I was 22yrs old, married and a father to a young daughter. As the only son of a successful farmer I wanted for nothing. My father gave me a job and watched on as I became a man he was proud of. I worked hard, keeping food on the table and a roof over my wife and daughter's heads. My days were spent at the farm, while my nights were spent playing with my daughter and loving my woman. I was happy, and I had everything I needed. But one day that all changed. I came back from a hard day's work to find my wife lying on our bed, covered in blood, dead…

**A/N: **Phaedra is Greek and it means bright. Now it is my understanding that it is pronounced Fee-drah. I had thought it was Fey-drah but I was told I was wrong, so there yah go.

There it is folks, the newest chapter of Secrets. I hope you enjoyed reading it. It has been a long wait, but again, I apologize.

Keep an eye out for the next chapter; hopefully you won't be waiting long for it.

If anyone has any ideas for the werewolves' story of origin please let me know as it would be a great help. I will finish Barum's story I just have to think of a way to finish it. Again, help would be much appreciated.


	13. Final Decision

**A/N: ** Ok, folks, here is the 13th chapter of Secrets. Thanks again to the people who have read and reviewed this story. I hope I haven't disappointed you so far.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling has that pleasure. Anything that does not happen in the books or movies belongs to me. No profit is being made from this story it's just for entertainment purposes only.

Now, let's get on to the story.

The meeting was well under way. The council had been informed of everything concerning the meeting with the wolves the week before. The only thing to discuss now was the plan of action.

"These demands, you're sure that this is what they really want?" Damlin asked Ron yet again.

"Again, yes! This is what they said they wanted. Every member on that list has to die in order for them to agree to a truce, including you," he growled.

"Well then, what is our course of action? If we agree, then the people will be saved. If we-,"

Ron stood from his chair sharply and violently slammed his fist against the heavy oak table. "WE ARE NOT AGREEING TO THEIR DEMANDS!"

Severus stood and walked to his mate. "Calm down, love. He was just pointing out our options. Nobody is going to be killed."

"Yes, I wasn't suggesting we agree. I am not going to allow myself or my friends be killed in order to appease those disgusting beasts," Damlin explained.

Ron's eyes flashed a solid golden colour as a savage growl ripped through his chest. "Beasts? And I suppose I fit that category as well, do I?"

"Ron! That is enough! I think you should leave, you are too closely connected to this," Severus said to his mate pointing at the door.

Ron snarled at him before turning sharply on his heels and storming from the room slamming the door as he went.

"I apologize on behalf of my mate. As I said he is closely connected to this. And, Damlin, I suggest you think before you insult the werewolves or have you forgotten that not only is my mate connected to them by blood but also his brother and a dear friend of his. Now, I think it's safe to assume that agreeing to their terms is out of the question. So, we must start making plans for the war to come," Severus said sighing as the week's events began to weigh down on him.

Ron's mind spun in circles constantly as he tried to think of anything but the demands the werewolves had made.

Realising he needed a distraction he began to make his way to the training room, hoping a spar with Kade or Loz would do the job.

"Ron! Hello! Ron!"

Shaking his head to regain his concentration he turned on his heel and came face to face with Zen.

"Sorry, mate, my heads all over the place. So, what's up?"

His adopted brother in law smiled. "I was just down at the manor; the Gods showed up and said they were looking for you. Come on, we can't keep them waiting."

"You do realise that if they really wanted me they could have just showed up here, where they know I am?"

"Yeah, but I needed the exercise so I said I'd go get you," the vampire smiled.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Barum again, after the story he had told him. It had been disturbing and sad. Ron had had tears in his eyes after hearing it, Barum had laughed and called him a girl! But to face the vampire after knowing exactly how he came to be was a daunting thought. Ron was unsure if he would be able to face the God without a look of pity on his face.

"What's your hurry, anyway? It's not like they're going to kill you for taking your time," Ron said as Zen pulled him down the corridor.

"Zenobia and Vernita are there too," Zen replied with a stupid grin on his face.

Ron laughed for the first time in a week. Zen had a massive crush on the beautiful goddess'. It was common knowledge and Ron was pretty sure that the two women in question were aware of it also.

"Alright, we mustn't keep the ladies waiting," Ron said as he began to jog ahead of Zen. "But, if you can't catch me I might just let slip about those dreams you've been having."

"You wouldn't!" Zen gasped as Ron ran ahead with a mad dash.

The chase was on!

Zen ran after Ron as he made his way through the fields toward the manor. Every time he caught up to him Ron would summon just a bit more strength to his legs so he get just out of reach. Zen had a secret weapon though and as they got closer and closer to the manor he realised that was going to have to use it.

The manor came into view as Zen stretched out his arms in preparation. With as much strength as he could muster he dash forward with more speed and grabbed Ron around the waist. With a hard shove of his chest he toppled them over and just as they were about to crash to the ground he dug the tip of his boot into the ground and spun them like a horizontal tornado. But what he hadn't realised, until it was too late, was just how close to the manor they were. Knowing that they were going to crash into the side of the manor he tried desperately to get them up further from the ground in order to slow them down. But his efforts were futile and with a loud curse he ducked his head as they crashed right through the floor to ceiling glass window.

The impact of the crash slowed them down enough for them to land on the floor with a loud bang.

Groaning Ron shoved Zen off him as lifted himself off the floor.

"You bloody idiot! You could have killed us!"

Zen laughed nervously. "Nah, we wouldn't have died!"

"No, but, you could have killed us!"

Ron and Zen turned sharply to look at the speaker. Draco, Harry, Tonks and the Four Gods stood staring at them in shock.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! There is a young child in this house! You could have hurt him!"

Ron's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected that, not coming from who had spoken the words. Zen on the other hand was more ashamed than shocked. The Goddess had spoken the truth; he had given no regard to the house dwellers when he had used that stupid stunt.

"My deepest apologies, Lady Vernita, I was careless. It will not happen again. I'll take my leave," he said with his head bowed.

Everyone watched as the young vampire quickly walked from the house.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron demanded of the Goddess. "Tonks, Fleur, Harry and Draco are all very powerful! There's no way they'd let any harm come to Teddy and you know that! Merlin's beard he's not even in the house, is he?"

"He's by the forest edge with his father and your brother," Barum answered.

Ron let out a ferocious growl as he removed his wand repairing the window with a quick flick. His body began to make the change it was fast becoming accustomed to as he pointed his wand at the Goddess. "You have no business talking to my brother like that!"

With that said he ran out the door to catch up the Zen.

"The nerve of that boy, how dare he talk to me like that!" Vernita spat out.

"He had right to speak to you like that. You've been so wrapped up in that fact that there is a child here that you have forgotten that both Zen and Ron are still children also. Children make mistakes and you know well that no harm would have come to these humans while we are present," Halian said with a scowl. "Think before you speak. Also, you would do well in remembering that Teddy is not your child. His health and well being is not your responsibility. That is his mother and father's responsibility and they are doing a fine job at it."

The silence in the room was deafening as everyone listened to the young God scold Vernita.

"Now, I'm going to follow Ron's lead and go to see how badly you have upset Zen."

Vernita stood silently for a moment, silent tears gathering in her eyes before disappearing in a flash of white light. Halian didn't even blink; he merely turned on his heels and walked from the manor.

"If he speaks to her like that again I will not hesitate in my attack!" Zenobia growled at Barum before disappearing to tend to her mate.

"Well, that was fun!" Draco drawled out sarcastically. "Bloody hell, why is it that everyone is suddenly at each other's throats?"

"Everything that has happened recently has everyone wound a little tight," Barum explained. "I'm sure things will be fine again soon."

Ron, Zen and Halian sat outside on the plush green grass talking about anything but what had gone on inside the manor.

"So, Zen, have you chosen a mate yet? Or are you waiting for your dream like everyone else?" Halian asked the young vampire.

Zen shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't thought about it. But, with a war on the horizon I think I'll wait. I don't want to leave whoever I choose all alone if I were to die. Can't miss what you never had, right?"

"But, what if you did die? Wouldn't you like to have been loved?"

"Nah, like I said, you can't miss what you never had," the young vampire laughed.

"That's not true. In the moments of your death you would miss it and by then it would be too late. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," the young God said as he gazed at the bright beautiful sky. "Even now I wish I had found love while I was human. To have made love, gotten married and maybe even had children. If I had done all of that then I would have descendants like Barum does."

"Wait, back up a minute. You were a virgin when you died? How old were you?" Ron asked.

Halian smiled. "I was seventeen years young."

"Can I ask? How did you die?"

"Ah, well I hung myself."

Both boys jaws dropped to the ground, it was deffinately not what they had expected.

"I believe the phrase is 'you're catching flies'?"

Both jaws were snapped up instantly.

"But, why did you hang yourself? Isn't that a waste?"

"Some would think so. But, I couldn't live with myself anymore, so I ended my life. And, this, the life of a vampire, was my punishment."

Ron found himself very confused. "Ok, explain please."

Halian laughed. "Are you confused, young hybrid? Alright then, I will explain what I mean. Both Barum and I were from the same time. I was a young boy from a poor family, my father had died of a disease when I was but a child and my mother had taken in another lover to ease her loneliness. The town's people frowned upon it but she didn't care. I, on the other hand, cared deeply about what they were saying about my mother behind her back. The names they called her and the rumours that were being spread. So, when I had finally had enough, I did what everyone in the town was saying. I got rid of the problem. In layman's terms, I killed him, my mother's lover that is. For three months I hid the fact that it was me and as time passed I realised that what I had done was wrong. It is a sin to kill your fellow man but the damage it had caused my mother was what got to me. She grieved for him just like she had grieved for my father and what I hadn't realised was that she had loved him, deeply. So, in the end, I hung myself, leaving behind a letter for my mother explaining what I had done and how I hoped that my death would not worry her."

Zen scratched his head. "So, then how did you become a vampire?"

"It was my punishment. When a sinful human dies they are sent to this black abyss for their punishment. Now, by this time, Barum was already a vampire. I don't know his story but it is my understanding that he had asked to be one, for whatever reason. But, I was sent back as one of the undead as punishment for committing murder and suicide. My punishment was to live with my crime and the thirst for blood for all eternity."

Ron sat silently for a moment remembering Barum's story and why he had asked for eternal life.

"So, who decides what the punishment is? And, does everyone go to the abyss?" Zen asked finding himself intrigued.

"Yes, everyone who has committed a crime, no matter how small, is sent to the abyss. As for the punishers, I believe it is both Heaven and Hell. You don't see faces, there are just voices. They speak out your crimes and then silence and finally they tell you your punishment."

"That's kind of scary. What if you killed in self defence? I wouldn't want to be punished for protecting myself," Zen said.

Halian smiled. "I don't know the punishment for such a thing."

"Ok, guys, we're getting really morbid. Let's talk about something else, ok?" Ron said hoping to change the mood.

Halian laughed while Zen protested wanting to know more.

"I will answer all of your questions later, child. But, now I must leave. I feel my mate calling for me," Halian said as he stood brushing the stray strands of grass from his clothes. With a wave he dashed inside.

Zen turned to Ron. "Hey, what do you make of that abyss business?"

Ron's only reply was a shrug.

"You're thinking about the werewolves demands aren't you?"

"How the bloody hell do you know about that?" Ron demanded.

"Your Mate told me. He thought it was fair considering my name is on the list," the young vampire responded. "I was surprised it wasn't you who told me, with something that important I thought you would have."

"Yeah, well I didn't want you getting worried that I would agree to them," Ron said quietly.

Zen was silent for a moment. "But, you thought about it, didn't you?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I did. I had no choice considering what it means regardless of my decision. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in another war, I just got out of one and I just barely survived that one."

"Have you made your decision?"

Ron said nothing. Standing he looked off into the forest. The werewolf Loki was in there, behind the barrier waiting for his decision.

"Come on, I'm hungry, let's go eat." He said as he turned toward the mansion.

Laughter greeted Severus when he returned home almost an hour later. A plan of action regarding Ron's decision had been made. Severus' job was to make sure that everyone understood their part and once that was done his job would then include anyone who was willing to leave the Vampire Realm to find allies.

Every vampire that was currently residing outside of their home was to be briefed on the situation and drafted to fight in the war. Those that lived in the muggle world would need serious convincing before they would join a war and it would be Severus' job to convince them. Seritus was to command the rebels as well as control them. Remus, Bill, their wives and the two young wizards were to get allies from the wizarding world. How they were going to do that was not worth thinking about. For now Severus wanted to find his Mate and enjoy a nice steamy evening in bed loving the red head until he couldn't move.

"You're home early."

Severus nodded to the young God as he pulled his robes over his head. Underneath he wore loose black leather trousers and a blue silk shirt. His long silky hair flowed freely over his shoulder as he released the ribbon that confined it. Throwing the robe onto the nearest chair he turned toward the sound of laughter and followed it to where it came from.

A smile graced his lips as he looked upon the scene in front of him. Along with the adults, Draco, Harry, Zen and his Mate watched and giggled as Barum stood by the stove wearing an apron. There was a very tantalising smell coming from the stove and it became obvious to Severus that the God was cooking a meal of some sort. The scents were unfamiliar to him.

"What has brought this on?" Severus asked quietly as he felt Halian come up behind him.

"He knows what troubles them and wanted them to forget all about it for a few hours. They seem to be quite worried he's going to poison them with his bad cooking. But, the truth is, he is a very good cook. Although, you wouldn't think it," the young God laughed before joining the group around the large oak table.

Severus joined him as he sat at the table. Leaning over his brother to kiss his Mate Severus then proceeded to fill them in on what had been decided at the meeting.

Everyone listened as Barum served up a delicious stew. The humans and werewolves along with Severus and Zen blinked in confusion as Barum placed a bowl of the steaming meal in front of them before pouring a bowl for himself and his lover.

"Uh...not to be rude but do vampires eat food?" Bill asked as Halian inhaled deeply smiling as the delicious smell caused his mouth to water.

"We don't need to but we made vampires do like to every now and then. It reminds us of our human lives," Barum explained as they watched a look of pure bliss appear on Halian's face as he tasted his first spoonful.

The young God appeared to blush as he noticed he was being watched. Scratching his neck with his free hand he laughed sheepishly. "My mother made something similar when I was a child."

Barum smiled at his Mate and invited everyone to enjoy their meal. Upon seeing Halian enjoying the meal all thoughts of poisonous food left their minds as they dug into the stew that Barum had thoughtfully prepared. Soon moans of bliss filled the entire kitchen. Barum chuckled quietly at their obvious enjoyment of his food.

Soon everyone was laughing as they enjoyed the food and listened to Ron try his best to convince Barum to take a job at the manor as Ron's personal chef. Severus smiled and put a hurt look on his face as he questioned Ron's reasons for wanting a personal chef when he prepared all of Ron's meals for him.

"It's not that your cooking is bad, love, it's just that I'm a growing boy and you are busy working most of the time and I end up settling for a crappy sandwich that I throw together. Now, if I was eating meals like this three times a day imagine the kind of energy I would have at night time!" Ron explained as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bill almost choked on his food when he heard this while everyone else laughed or called out random cat calls and wolf whistles.

The rest of the meal was spent in gentle laughter and jokes, all thoughts of werewolves and wars far from their minds.

Three hours later, the meal consumed and enjoyed immensely they sat in the living room quietly talking as a fire burned brightly in the hearth. Tonks having only realised that it had gotten dark out excused herself to put Teddy to bed.

Severus looked out the window and nudged Ron who was lightly dozing on his lap. "It's time to go meet the wolf, love."

Everyone sat still as realisation dawned on them. Remus stood and followed Tonks into the room that Severus had been kind enough to give them for the duration of their stay.

"You've got to stay here, love. I'll not have you in harm's way should anything go wrong," Bill told Fleur as he stood up and stretched.

Draco and Harry grabbed their wands and cloaks. Barum watched them all prepare for the meeting with the wolf with a look of sadness on his face.

"I want to go with them, love. I'll not have them walk into a trap or an ambush if I can help it," Halian said quietly.

Barum nodded and nudged him from his lap, stretching out his numb legs as Halian smiled sheepishly. "I really need to stop eating your food or I'll get too heavy to sit on your lap and we can't have that considering it's my favourite pastime."

Ron laughed as he listened to them and quietly told Zen to head back to Animus while Severus scolded Harry and Draco for thinking they were going with them.

"I'm going, whether you want me to or not. Ron was with me every step of the way when it was me who was in this situation. Granted the only life I had to sacrifice was my own but he needs me and I need him to know that I've got his back," Harry said to the vampire.

"He knows that Harry. He will always know how much you care about him. But, if this turns out to be a trap your life could be in danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

"Don't worry, Uncle Sev, I'll have his back," Draco announced.

"Oh, no...-,"

"Where Harry goes I go and that's that," Draco interrupted before walking out the door.

Severus looked to the Gods hoping that they would talk to the young boys. Halian held up his hands, silently pleading to be kept out of it while Barum smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Severus, they will be fine."

Bill and Remus finished with their wives and joined Draco outside. Soon everyone else joined them and they were on their way. Halian and Barum disappeared quickly once they past the barrier. Everyone looked at Severus in question but it was Ron who spoke up.

"They've gone to check to see if it is an ambush, we've just got to wait here for a bit."

It didn't take long for the vampires to reappear.

"It looks clear but he is surrounded by thick forest. There is a huge clump of trees and bushes surrounding him so everyone keep your eyes open. Now, if one of you notice something out of the ordinary just whistle and we'll check it out," Halian told them as he sniffed the air.

"You won't be with us?" Remus asked.

"Oh, we'll be there, we just won't be visible to the naked eye," Barum explained.

Everyone nodded and pulled their cloak tighter around themselves as a breeze blew past them.

"There is a storm coming and the winds are going to pick up. Use it to your advantage, if you smelled more than one wolf let us know," Halian said.

"Hey, Sev, how come Seritus isn't here? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in days," Ron asked as they followed Halian through the thick trees.

Severus nodded and watched the surrounding forest as Ron took his hand. "He went back to the rebels; his children were worried about him."

Ron nodded; he had completely forgotten that Seritus said he had kids. He said he had twins as far as Ron could remember.

Halian stopped just ahead of them. "This is where you go without me but, remember if anything goes wrong we'll be close by just whistle. He's waiting just ahead. About fifty feet or so just walk straight and you'll find him."

With that said he did what Barum had done a while back and disappeared before their eyes.

Ron shivered as something brushed past him but relaxed when he caught Halian's unique yet horrible scent.

Harry slipped his wand from his robe pocket and marched on ahead soon followed by Bill and Draco. Ron followed with Remus directly behind him and Severus taking up the rear.

Halian was right, after walking roughly fifty feet they came across the lone werewolf sitting on a fallen tree trunk smoking a cigarette.

"Took you long enough, well, have you made your decision?" he asked as they stood before him. Everyone keeping a watchful eye on the thick forest as Halian had told them to.

Ron stepped forward. "You go back and tell them no deal. And I hereby declare war!"

Everyone gasped as they heard Ron's declaration.

"The way I see it, if we are going to lose some of our people we might as well given them the chance to fight for their lives on a battlefield rather than hand them over to you on a silver platter."

"Big mistake little boy," the wolf smirked.

Before anyone could move they were surrounded. Grunts, gasps and shouts of pain filled the air and everyone turned to find the source only to duck quickly as six, seven, eight people flew towards them. The men as they turned out to be dropped heavily to the ground groaning in pain. Barum and Halian quickly appeared to help with the werewolves surrounding Ron and his friends. Zenobia and Vernita appeared out of nowhere and began to fight and dodge the werewolves that Barum sent their way.

Ron watched in shock as everyone fought, Severus savagely tearing into throats, Harry, Draco, Remus and Bill shooting off hexes and curses, the vampire gods throwing people left and right. But, for every one that went down two more appeared and Ron quickly realised that they were badly outnumbered even with the Gods helping. There were just too many of them to fight.

Rage quickly built up in his chest and he crouched preparing for the change when he felt a sharp jab at the back of his neck. Before he had realised what had happened his vision began to fade and he felt darkness surround him. Severus turned to tell Ron to run only to see his mate fall forward and get caught by the werewolf called Loki. With a shout of rage he flew forward his worry and love for his Mate spurring him to go faster. Just as he reached out for his Mate's hand he disappeared. Shock rushed through his body paralyzing him, dropping to his knees he let out a hair splitting scream of pain. He had not reached him in time his Mate was gone from his sight taken by that bastard.

Around him the werewolves, having realised that their alpha's Mate had already left with the hybrid, began to apparate quickly wanting to get out of harm's way now that their mission had been completed.

Severus watched with anger in his eyes as they disappeared from sight one by one.

"NO!" he yelled as the last one began to apparate. Using his vampire reflexes he pulled out his rarely used wand and stunned the girl before she could disappear.

Everyone stood as still as statues as they realised why Severus was so angry. Ron was nowhere to be seen, they quickly realised how and who had taken him and why Severus had kept the last one from leaving. They needed her to find out where Loki had taken Ron.

Throbbing, everywhere in his body, like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Ah, I see you have finally woken," a voice said off to his right.

Turning his head slowly to avoid any more pain Ron looked at the man that appeared to be as old as Dumbledore had been. From his age and stature, the fact that the werewolves stood between Ron and the man, told Ron that he was important, very important.

"Welcome home, young pup," the man said before nodding to Phaedra.

Ron felt the change happen immediately as she jabbed him with what appeared to be a muggle needle.

"What do you want with me?" Ron asked through his pain filled throat. Red's influence over his body at the moment made it come out in guttural growls.

"Why, we mean you no harm, pup. We only wished to save you from the influence off those disgusting beasts," oldie said as he smiled at the hybrid.

Ron instantly jumped forward to attack him for insulting his Mate, but, he didn't get very far as he was yanked back. They had put chains around his neck, wrists and ankles. Through the pain in his body he hadn't realised. The sharp yank of the chain around his throat made him cry out in pain.

The pain was overwhelming and he quickly realised as his vision began to fade that he was about to pass out again.

"You won't get away with this my Mate will tear you all to shreds," he managed to get out before the darkness took him again. As he fell into the darkness he heard a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't count on that young pup."

_I have failed you my friend, I had not realised that they had planned an attack or that they had planned to take you._

Through the darkness Ron caught a glimpse of Thorne walking towards him, the vampire did not look like his usual self. He was weak and shaking, paler than normal and limping slightly.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked wanting to know what would make his fearless vampire look so bad.

_The drugs that they give you seems to make me weak, very weak. With every minute that passes by I feel my power draining more. What is unusual, and by that I mean very unusual, is that the weaker I get the stronger Red gets. They seem to be deliberately weakening me in order to make Red stronger._

"Yeah, they would do that, they're werewolves. They don't like you, so making you weak is probably to give Red more influence over me."

_This troubles me greatly. If they can make me weaker than I already am. Weak enough for him to gain more influence it will be very bad for you. I will not be able to protect your mind from him. His animal instincts will break through and influence you you will become more wolf than human. _

Ron swallowed loudly. Thorne was right if he got weaker Red would gain more power over his body. It wouldn't be long before Ron found himself walking on all fours and cocking his leg at any tree he came across. Shuddering at the thought he tried to calm himself by thinking of the people that are looking for him, Severus, Harry, Draco, Bill, Halian, Vernita, Zenobia and Barum, not to mention Eileen, Tobias, Zen, Zolla and the rebels. Their faces pass in front of him as he thought of them and the sight gave him strength. They would not give up on him, not ever. They would find him, even if it took every ounce of their strength and resources, they would find him.

Severus would find him.

**A/N:** And there it is folks. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I haven't disappointed you. Don't forget to review, they are like cookies and I love me some cookies. Ha!


End file.
